Cabo
by leyva1130
Summary: Un pingüino arisco con entrenamiento militar, otro pingüino tierno y dulce, incapaz de lastimar a alguien, tratando de aprender a ser un militar. Pensamientos de skipper sobre cabo y por qué no... alguna que otra situación divertida.
1. Llegada

Como no recordar ese día, cuando el joven Cabo llego a la tropa. Con esa mirada de inocencia que solo un niño tendría aun cuando él estaba llegando a la etapa adulta.

Skipper lo observó detenidamente, definitivamente no había nacido para el combate, sin embargo había algo en él, tal vez el entusiasmo en su mirada o su supuesta ignorancia sobre las actividades militares. Nunca se arrepintió de haberlo aceptado en su equipo, todo lo contrario, el joven Cabo era un pingüino con gran valor, capaz de sacrificar todo por ellos..

Era alguien con gran bondad, capaz de derretir el más frio corazón. Rayos! Como había logrado ese joven pingüino derretir su frio corazón, podía dejar su tropa bajo entrenamientos rigurosos pero con él era diferente… no podía dejar que se lastimara (al menos no demasiado).

También el resto lo apreciaba, Rico le tenía un gran cariño, en especial en esos momentos como cuando perdió a su preciada muñeca, ahhh! Cabo siempre tan optimista, jamás perdía la esperanza. Kowalski, aunque el mayor tiempo lo ignoraba, le tenía un poco de aprecio a ese pequeño pingüino lleno de alegría y esperanza.

No cabía duda, Cabo era un gran soldado, excelente en el combate, prudente y nada paranoico – tal vez ese era su gran defecto – pero tal vez con el tiempo y un poco más de entrenamiento podía convertirse en un gran líder.


	2. Pesadilla

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Disculpen lo corto de mis historias, soy nueva en esto y me falta imaginación, espero mejorar con el tiempo.**

**No olviden dejar rewiews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**PESADILLA.**

Era de madrugada, y un ruido extraño había despertado a skipper, era un ruido extraño, como gemidos. Inmediatamente el soldado se levanto de su cama alarmado, imaginándose lo peor.

El sonido no veía del exterior, para ser más exactos se ubicaba arriba de su litera, entonces supo de quien se trataba.

Era el pequeño Cabo, seguramente tenía otra pesadilla ¿de qué se trataría esta vez? Las pesadillas de cabo eran todo un misterio – pensaba Skipper mientras se ponía una aleta en la cabeza – jamás recuerda lo que sucede en ellas.

- Hey cabo, despierta. – Dice Skipper a Cabo mientras le mueve suavemente. Pero Cabo no despierta… Skipper un poco exasperado decide aumentar un poco su tono de voz, tratando de no despertar al resto del equipo.

- Soldado despierta! – En ese instante Cabo despierta exaltado. Skipper simplemente suspira y observa a Cabo tranquilizarse.

- Era solo un sueño – dice Cabo suspirando un poco más tranquilo. Skipper sólo observa…

- Dime Cabo… que soñaste?

Cabo voltea y lo mira – nada skipper, no lo recuerdo – responde con su típico acento británico mientras regala una sonrisa a Skipper.

Skipper, sólo suspira y le devuelve la sonrisa. – Cabo, vuelve a dormir, mañana les espera un arduo entrenamiento y necesito que estén bien despiertos soldado –

- Si Skipper! – Cabo vuelve a dormir profundamente. Mientras tanto su comandante lo observaba dormir…

Skipper decide volver a dormir, pero aquella pregunta que nace con cada pesadilla regresa ¿qué es lo que atormenta al pequeño e ingenuo pingüino? Era muy bondadoso, así que no podía ser su conciencia, tal vez un hecho traumático del cual no tiene conocimiento, pensaba Skipper, debía investigar a fondo el pasado de Cabo.

En ese momento, los pensamiento de Skipper fueron interrumpidos por una voz – Skipper? Estas despierto?

- mmm, que sucede Cabo… otra vez esa pesadilla?

- no Skipper, me preguntaba si podrías contarme una historia, tu sabes, para dormir, esas historias de tus misiones…

Skipper sonrió ante la petición, con cada pesadilla venía una historia nueva sobre alguna misión realizada antes de la llegada de este… se estaba volviendo una costumbre y no podía permitirlo… - no Cabo, no eres un bebe llorón para que te cuente un lindo cuento para que duermas –

Silencio…

- Si Skipper. Cabo tardo en responder y con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible. Tal vez había sido demasiado duró con él, al fin al cabo era aun un niño y desconocía el origen de esas pesadillas.

- Cabo…?

- Dime Skipper….

"… Estábamos en Perú en una misión muy importante, casi no teníamos arsenal y el enemigo era realmente fuerte. Manfredi y Johnson se encargaban de cubrir la parte de atrás del vehículo, mientras yo…" Y así comenzó a contar otro capítulo de su vida.

Cabo simplemente sonreía mientras lo escuchaba, él sabía que la pesadilla no volvería, no cuando oía la voz de Skipper para arrullarse…


	3. SILENCIO Y DULCES WINKIS

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**No olviden dejar rewiews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**SILENCIO Y DULCES WINKIS**

Winkis! – Grito un joven pingüino al ver una caja nueva de dulces de cajeta con ese nombre, mientras Skipper sonreía al verlo correr.

Cabo era como un niño, en cuanto veía caramelos enloquecía y devoraba todos los que podía, por eso él lo controlaba y procuraba que llevara una alimentación sana y no sólo basada en caramelos.

Recordaba cuando Cabo comió su primer Winkis de mantequilla de maní, era su tercer semana en el zoológico después de ser trasladado de Londres, Inglaterra y el muchacho era muy reservado.

Se dedicaba a observar las actividades de los demás y hasta el momento no había hablado con nadie, sólo se limitaba a mover la cabeza para responder "si" o "no". Si no fuera por lo informes, Skipper hubiese jurado que el muchacho era mudo….

Kowalski insistía en que era cuestión de adaptación, ya que el cambio había sido muy brusco, teniendo en cuenta que el joven pingüino venía de otro país con costumbres totalmente diferentes, y que además se había criado desde su infancia en dicho zoológico.

Para la segunda semana, a Skipper se le estaba agotando la paciencia, aunque el muchacho seguía ordenes, persistía en la falta de comunicación. Había intentado por todos los medios que hablara, aunque fuese un gruñido, le grito, fue amable, lo golpeo e inclusive lo amenazo con la corte marcial… el chico simplemente volteaba a otro lado y temblaba… NO SERVIA COMO SOLDADO!

El único que no perdía la paciencia con él era Kowalski quien insistía en la adaptación del chico…

- Skipper, es cuestión de paciencia… el pingüino joven… cómo dices que se llama…?

- Cabo, su nombre es Cabo – le respondió Skipper, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con las aletas en su espalda.

- Sí, Cabo pronto se adaptara a la vida de este zoológico, hasta el momento sólo nos hemos dedicado a las prácticas militares y en ningún momento hemos tratado de charlar con él. No sabemos sus gustos… si tenía amigos… o familia en Londres…

- Eso es lo de menos Kowalski, necesito hombres que estén atentos! No niños…! – Kowalski miró con tristeza a Skipper – Pero no suena tan mal tu idea, no tengo nada que perder… - Respondió resignado.

Kowalski sonrío ante la respuesta de Skipper y fue a llamar a Rico para preparar un plan. Decidieron que iban hacer un día de campo para relajarse… cuando le informaron a Cabo sobre los planes del día siguiente simplemente sonrió y movió la cabeza en manera de afirmación, provocando que Skipper se golpeara la cara con la aleta.

Cuando fueron por los víveres, Skipper se le ocurrió llevar algunos caramelos… no era una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que Cabo era un pingüino joven, un niño, tal vez funcionarían, así que fue a buscar algunos caramelos topándose con una caja de Winkis.

Al día siguiente se dirigían al Central Park, con todo lo necesaria para un día de campo.

Cabo se mostro un poco más interesado, algo que notó Skipper…

- Muy bien chico – se dirigió a Cabo – ¿quieres elegir el lugar donde comeremos?

Cabo no podía creerlo! Le estaba preguntando, no era una orden. Así que respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con gran emoción. Skipper suspiro – muy bien, entonces adelante…

Cabo se puso delante de ellos y comenzó el recorrido, hasta que encontró un lugar debajo de unos árboles que daban una perfecta sombra, cuando descubrió ese lugar dio un brinco y emitió algo parecido a un chillido.

Skipper no podía creerlo, al fin había emitido un sonido, tal vez la idea de Kowalski no era tan descabellada después de todo. Se dirigieron al lugar elegido y se dispusieron a comer.

El muchacho sonreía y comía con más entusiasmo, mientras ellos trataban de platicar con él sin mucho éxito. Hasta que llego el momento del postre, Skipper les dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ellos y saco la caja de Winkis.

Rico y Kowalski brincaron en cuanto los vieron mientras aplaudían con sus aletas, Cabo sólo observaba no conocía esos dulces así que debía ser cuidadoso… Tomó uno y retiró cuidadosamente la envoltura, observo el producto y lo olió…

"Curiosa actitud…" pensaba Skipper al observar lo que hacía… Finalmente, Cabo decidió comer el Winki… no podía creer lo que estaba probando, era realmente delicioso.

- mmm… - dijo Cabo. Era el segundo sonido que había emitido desde su llegada, así que Skipper decidió arriesgarse a hacerlo hablar… se acerco al soldado – te gustaron Cabo? – Cabo movió la cabeza en afirmación

– Muuuy bien, entonces cuando quieras otro, sólo tienes que pedirlo – dijo Skipper mientras le sonreía. Cabo movió la cabeza, pero sin hablar. Rayos! Lo estaba presionando otra vez… Se dio vuelta y comenzó avanzar, "el muchacho hablara cuando esté listo" pensaba… hasta que una frase lo detuvo por completo…

- Skipper, gracias– contesto Cabo, con un hermoso acento británico.

No podía creerlo, al fin había hablado… era una extraña sensación la que le había provocado… algo que nunca había sentido en su vida… más tarde le preguntaría a Kowalski…

Jamás olvidaría ese día, Cabo al fin decía sus primeras palabras después de tres semanas de haber llegado.

Después de ese día, Cabo comenzó a hablar un poco más y dejo ver un poco más su personalidad. Era un pingüino noble con grandes intensiones… además de obediente y dedicado… y una gran inocencia e ignorancia de la crueldad que el mundo le podía ofrecer.

Desde entonces, Skipper llevaba con más frecuencia esos dulces a la base… para recordar ese día en que pronuncio por primera vez su nombre…

**Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si existen fallas en la redacción y algunas ideas están confusas, pero soy nueva en esto. Creo que voy mejorando.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	4. Verdad VS Alucinación

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Disculpen lo largo del capítulo, espero que me haya quedado bien y sea de su gusto. Me inspire del capítulo de Cielorca, así que encontraran algunos diálogos de dicho capítulo, espero que no sean una molestia.**

**No olviden dejar rewiews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**Realidad VS Alucinación.**

**CABO:**

Cuando vio a la orca voladora, jamás pensó en los problemas que estaría y mucho menos que sus amigos y compañeros no le creerían. La cantidad de Winkis demostraban que no era más que una alucinación pero él estaba seguro de que era real.

Tampoco imaginó que tendría que salir del zoológico por su cuenta para hacerle frente a ese enemigo tan poderoso y temido por los de su especie...

**SKIPPER:**

Cuando le dijo a Cabo que podía llevar comida en el reconocimiento aéreo, le recomendó no llevar azúcar porque es mala para el cerebro, pero no imagino que le desobedecería y tendrían que perseguir a Cabo por las calles de New York y capturarlo…

Tampoco pensó que se convertiría en realidad su mayor pesadilla: 'Perder a uno de sus hombres en combate', principalmente el pequeño pingüino…

* * *

Generalmente el reconocimiento aéreo lo realizaba Skipper o Kowalski, así que era la primera vez que él lo hacía. En realidad estaba aterrado, el reconocimiento significaba estar totalmente sólo y despierto toda la noche… y como le dijo Skipper "con enemigos potenciales a su alrededor"… distanciaba mucho del "paraíso" que Skipper mencionaba… la mente de su comandante y él eran totalmente diferentes…

Así que pensó en algo que aplacara su terror: en comida. Cuando le pregunto a Skipper si podía llevarla, pensaba en dulces Winky y no en pescado… Skipper le advirtió que no consumiera azúcar por el riesgo que significaba para su cerebro, pero a él le pareció ridículo así que opto llevarse toda una caja de Winkys… después de consumirlos se sentía con tanta energía que estaba seguro que Skipper se había equivocado…

Hasta que la vio flotar en el cielo… una orca! – Debe ser la azúcar! Fuera azúcar, fuera! – decía mientras se golpeaba la cara, pero era inútil, la "alucinación" seguía allí, entonces se dio cuenta que era real, debía dar la alarma.

Después de despertar a todo mundo y de dar la noticia, de la manera más calmada que encontró (gritando) le explicó a Skipper lo sucedido. Skipper decidió implementar una operación para combatir a la orca, ahora llamada "Cielorca" gracias a Julien… - Cabo quiero todos los detalles de… qué tienes en la cara?

Cabo había olvidado ese pequeño detalle… – Winky de mantequilla de maní – dijo Kowalski… Trato de explicarlo pero fue inútil, no olvidará nunca la mirada de enojo y de decepción de Skipper cuando le pregunto cuántos Winkys había comido.

No importaba cuanto insistiera, las pruebas eran suficientes para creer que había tenido una alucinación… entonces tomo una decisión, si sus amigos no le creían, el vencería a la orca antes de que lastimara a alguien… salió del zoológico y corrió por las solitarias calles para encontrar a la "cielorca" y eliminarla…

Skipper no podía creer lo que sucedía, Cabo había desobedecido sus ordenes. Y aún más importante… lo había dejado en ridículo con el resto del zoológico, ahora cómo explicaría la inexistencia del monstruo y que su soldado había fallado en su deber… estaba furioso con Cabo y le daría un castigo ejemplar.

Desde un inicio la idea de una orca surcando los cielos era ridícula, pero Cabo jamás decía una mentira así que confiaba en él totalmente, hasta ahora. Pero ya pensaría en ello, lo más importante por ahora era encargarse del problema azucarado de Cabo – muy bien muchachos, inicien la operación "Miedoson"… – entonces comenzaron a fingir un combate con la alucinación de Cabo, por lo que no noto cuando él se fue, al menos no de inmediato…

* * *

Cabo estaba decidido a eliminar a la Cielorca, estaba aterrado por enfrentarse con ese monstruo pero estaba seguro que de todo lo que había aprendido le serviría.

En un descuido piso un pequeño cordón, cuando lo vio supuso que era obra de Skipper y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, era tirado a toda velocidad a una de las tapas de la cañería de la calle, quedando de cabeza. Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva – tranquilo soldado, solo queremos ayudar – le dijo Skipper… "_sigue molesto conmigo"_ pensó Cabo – pueden ayudar creyéndome – le contesto… cada vez que veía los ojos de Skipper se apoderaba un dolor en su corazón, estaba seguro que estaba decepcionado con él, no le importaba si se encontraba enfadado o lo castigaba, pero la mirada de decepción era demasiado dura para él…

– Ojala pudiéramos Cabo, pero no existen las orcas voladoras gigantes – le contesto Skipper, tratando de convencer a Cabo y sacarlo de una vez por todas en su estado mental provocado por los dulces… "_Cabo sigue afectado por la azúcar, estoy seguro que ya han pasado los cinco minutos_" pensaba "_eso significa que el estado de Cabo es peor de lo que suponían_"…

La paciencia de Skipper se estaba agotando y los gritos de los humanos no ayudaban mucho…– por qué gritan los humanos? – le pregunto a Kowalski, cuando salieron descubrieron una terrible verdad, aunque en el fondo Skipper deseaba que así fuera.

LA CIELORCA ERA REAL! Cabo no estaba alucinando… un sentimiento en él se apodero: remordimiento… todo este tiempo el pequeño le estaba diciendo la verdad, lo había defraudado como comandante al no tratar de asegurarse de la existencia del monstruo y dejarse llevar sólo por lo que veían sus ojos.

– Lo siento… – Skipper y los demás se disculparon… – descuiden, tenemos que buscar terreno alto… atacar desde arriba… – contesto Cabo. Esa respuesta sólo causo que los remordimientos que sentía Skipper fueran mayores, el pequeño no guardo ningún rencor, jamás les dijo "se los dije"…

* * *

El combate fue difícil, el monstruo tenía un campo de fuerza que le servía como escudo de protección, lo que provocaba que los ataques de ellos no fueran efectivos; pero después de un rato Cabo logro penetrarlo, empezando así la pesadilla de Skipper…

* * *

Cuando Cabo logró penetrar el escudo, estaba seguro que Skipper estaría muy orgulloso de él y que ahora podrían vencer a la orca con facilidad, pero extrañamente comenzó a salir aire de la apertura empujándolo lejos de la bestia… durante el vuelo, sólo logro asirse de la aleta superior de la Cielorca mientras comenzaba dar vueltas por el cielo y a tomar velocidad a una dirección desconocida.

Cabo supuso que sería su fin, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas por el terror que sentía, todo el valor que había adquirido durante el camino se había esfumado en el vuelo… en ese momento escucho el grito de Skipper, lo que provocó un horrible pensamiento en la mente de Cabo – "_Jamás volveré a ver a mis amigos… nunca pude decirles que son como la familia que nunca tuve…"_

Se dice que cuando alguien está a punto de morir, toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos… su pasado cruzó frente a sus ojos, su vida antes de llegar al Zoológico de Central Park y su vida después de su llegada… era curioso que las principales imágenes de su nueva vida se trataran de aletazos otorgados por Skipper… pero en todos ellos mostraban preocupación por él… Skipper siempre buscó que fuera mejor cada día… "_esos son los mejores momentos de mi vida_" pensó Cabo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la Cielorca se encontraba en caída… cerró los ojos esperando el final, pero nunca llego a tocar el suelo, cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que se encontraba atorado en un árbol, a unos cuantos kilómetros del zoológico…

* * *

Skipper peleaba con el orejón quien se empeñaba en decir que era su presa… al dar la patada simultanea, salió disparado al techo del edificio continúo y sólo vio pasar una sombra negra sobre de él… en el techo se encontraban Kowalski y Rico, pero no había señas de Cabo, entonces se dio cuenta que él jamás bajo de la Cielorca, situación que constato con el grito que daba el pequeño mientras volaba sobre el monstruo.

– Cabo… Noooooo! – Grito Skipper mientras veía como se alejaba el pequeño Cabo con la Cielorca. No podía creer que había perdido un hombre en la batalla y sobre todo al pequeño Cabo…

– Si tan sólo le hubiese creído… ahora estaría vivo – decía Skipper a su equipo entre lágrimas. – Vamos Skipper, no fue tu culpa, Cabo ofrendo su vida para salvarnos a todos – le decía Kowalski en un intento de consolarlo sin mucho éxito.

– Lo sé… pero como su comandante tomaré toda la responsabilidad… vamos muchachos, regresemos al zoológico – En el zoológico dieron la noticia y decidieron darle honores al joven y valiente soldado fallecido.

– Sabes Skipper, tenías razón… a partir de hoy, las Cielorcas no existen… – Respondió Cabo. Skipper no podía creerlo, Cabo se encontraba con vida y traía consigo parte de la Cielorca… No cabía duda que se sentía orgulloso del chico.

* * *

Durante la noche, Skipper notó que Cabo se encontraba deprimido… todos los del zoológico habían festejado la derrota de la Cielorca y felicitaron a Cabo… inclusive él lo había felicitado, no entendía porque se encontraba triste. Así que lo llamó para hablar con él…– Cabo, ¿qué te sucede?

– No es nada Skipper – contesto en un susurro de voz. Skipper se acerco al pequeño y puso su aleta en la espalda del chico.

– Hay algo que quiero decirte Cabo… yo… lo siento mucho… – Cabo no entendía por qué se disculpaba su comandante con él…

– Skipper, ¿por qué te disculpas? – Preguntó confundido – no has hecho nada malo… quien debería disculpase soy yo… por desobedecer tus ordenes… tu me ordenaste que no llevará conmigo azúcar y no hice caso… si yo no hubiese comido los Winkys, me hubieran creído… y no te hubiera decepcionado… – respondió el pequeño pingüino dirigiendo su vista hacia el suelo.

Skipper se quedo mudo ante las palabras de Cabo, aún cuando estuvo en peligro de morir no lo culpaba a él, todo lo contrario Cabo estaba sufriendo por haberlo decepcionado… Así que hizo lo único que se le vino en mente…

– Muy bien hecho Cabo – respondió Skipper acariciando su cabeza, mientras se alejaba con sus aletas en la espalda, "_realmente eres un gran soldado" _pensaba. Cabo se quedo sentado en su lugar mientras observaba alejarse a Skipper – Por cierto Cabo… – dijo mientras volteaba a ver al joven pingüino una vez más – no habrá Winkys de mantequilla de maní por una semana para ti soldado – y dicho esto se dirigió a su litera.

– Si señor – respondió Cabo con una sonrisa en el pico… Skipper no estaba enfadado con él… Espero a que todos se durmieran y salió del lugar para observar las estrellas, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido.

**Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si existen fallas en la redacción y algunas ideas están confusas, pero voy tratando de mejorar. Como dije en un inicio, es un poco largo este capítulo y pensé por un momento dividirlo en dos, pero a mi consideración sería una molestia para los lectores.**

**También existen algunos diálogos del capítulo de Cielorca, espero que no sean una molestia, pero de verdad me gusta ese capítulo. Tratare de actualizar pronto.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me motivan a continuar con el fic.**


	5. Resfriado

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**No olviden dejar rewiews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**Resfriado**

Por su naturaleza, los pingüinos pueden resistir a bajas temperaturas… pero en el caso de estos cuatro pingüinos, no aplica… ¿alguna vez han escuchado que un pingüino coja algún resfriado? Suena como una broma… pero al pequeño Cabo siempre le suceden cosas fuera de lo ordinario…

Todo comenzó en una de las tantas misiones para conseguir pescado fresco de la camioneta repartidora… la misión resulto todo un éxito a excepción de un detalle: DEJARON OLVIDADO A CABO DENTRO DE LA CAMIONETA, la cual tenía un sistema de refrigeración para mantener el producto fresco. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del soldado, habían transcurrido tres horas y el repartidor ya casi terminaba con las entregas.

– Nooo puedo creer que hayan vueltooo hacer lo de la fabrica… es la segunda veeez que me dejaaaan olviiidado en circunstanciasss desaaagradables... – decía temblando el joven pingüino mientras temblaba como una hoja.

– Vamos Cabo, no es para tanto, un chocolate caliente y estarás como nuevo y listo para la acción – le dijo Skipper guiñándole el ojo – ee-eso espero Skipper, achuuu! – Respondió Cabo estornudando – esooo espeeero…

Por lo sucedido el día anterior, Skipper decidió darles el día a sus soldados, así que Cabo aprovecho para levantarse tarde… sin embargo cuando se despertó no se sentía muy bien, su cuerpo estaba pesado y le dolía, su nariz escurría y estornudaba mucho, sin mencionar los escalofríos que tenía – lo mejor será quedarme un poco más en la cama – dijo para sí mismo…

Kowalski, Rico y Skipper se habían levantado temprano, pero decidieron no molestar a Cabo.

– Skipper es mejor dejarlo descansar, ayer no se veía muy bien – dijo preocupado – además con lo sucedido… no creo que quiera acompañarnos.

– Ok, dejemos que duerma un poco más, vamos muchachos, vallamos por hielitos – y así fueron al parque por unos helados.

Cuando regresaron, esperaban ver a Cabo levantado, pero no fue así – Hey Cabo, despierta… te trajimos un hielo "arcoíris", tu favorito – le dijo Kowalski mientras sostenía en una aleta un helado para Cabo.

– Chicos, no me siento muy bien – respondió Cabo con una voz aguda, mientras aspiraba un moco de su fosa nasal derecha – creo que estoy enfermo – Rico vomitó una caja de pañuelos desechables para que se limpiara el pico – Gracias Rico…

– Kowalski, reconocimiento médico… ahora! – Ordenó Skipper – por lo que puedo ver del estado de Cabo… concluyo que esta resfriado, no es nada grave, sólo necesita descansar y tomar mucho líquido… – Respondió Kowalski después de checar a Cabo.

Skipper observo a Kowalski y luego a Cabo, realmente se veía muy mal… jamás pensó que su estadía en el refrigerador de la camioneta provocará que se enfermara – ¿Sólo necesita descasar? ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó preocupado a Kowalski – Por supuesto Skipper, a pesar de todo recomiendo una visita con el médico para que le recete unos antigripales…

– Muy bien… Cabo será mejor que te quedes descansando, necesitamos salir por medicamentos para ti…

– ehhh, Skipper – Kowalski interrumpió a Skipper – no es recomendable dejar completamente solo a Cabo, alguien debe quedarse a acompañarlo…

– Qué? Muy bien, entonces, Rico! Cuidaras de Cabo mientras Kowalski y yo vamos por los…

– Disculpa que te vuelva a interrumpir Skipper, pero… de verdad crees conveniente dejar a Cabo bajo el cuidado de Rico – dijo mientras volteaba a ver al pingüino referido, quien estaba puliendo un lanzallamas… Skipper comprendió a lo que se refería, aunque Rico le tuviese cariño al pequeño Cabo no tenía la delicadeza de cuidarlo…

– Y qué es lo propones Kowalski… – Pregunto mientras ponía sus aletas en su espalda – Bueno Skipper… no puedo quedarme a cuidar a Cabo porque soy el único que conoce los medicamentos, así que propongo que te quedes tu, mientras Rico y yo vamos por los medicamentos… la capacidad de Rico de contener diversos objetos en su estomago permitirá traer los medicamentos necesarios.

Skipper se quedo pensando un rato la propuesta de Kowalski, hasta que la voz de Cabo lo distrajo – no creo que sea necesario, ya me siento un poco mejor, aachuu! – el pequeño pingüino a penas y se sostenía de pie – sólo necesito un poco de descanso.

– Muy bien, me quedare a cuidarlo, confió en que traerán todo lo necesario… Cabo será mejor que te recuestes y duermas un poco mientras regresan los chicos.

* * *

El camino hacia cuidado animal fue sin ningún contratiempo, no fue necesario forzar la cerradura de la puerta pues estaba abierta… los medicamentos fueron fáciles de hallarlos y el empacarlos en el estomago de Rico fue de lo más sencillo… el problema fue cuando Alice realizaba el recorrido y notó la puerta abierta del consultorio del veterinario, así que decidió cerrarlo, dejando a ambos pingüinos dentro… para colmo la ventana estaba atorada, y una explosión no era muy recomendable… lo único que les quedaba hacer era esperar que llegará el veterinario o se le ocurriera una idea a Kowalski para salir de ese lugar…

* * *

Por su parte, Skipper observaba a Cabo dormir tranquilamente, por momentos estornudaba pero al parecer no era nada grave… así que decidió prepararse una taza de café y esperar al resto de su equipo.

Un quejido lo atrajo nuevamente a las literas, al parecer Cabo tenía una pesadilla... "_De qué trataran las pesadillas de Cabo_"… "_es mi imaginación o se está poniendo un poco rojo_" pensó, al ver que comenzaba a sudar el pequeño pingüino puso su aleta en su frente…

– Santa madre pingüina! Esta hirviendo en fiebre, si no hago algo podría empeorar su estado… – inmediatamente tomo un balde de agua, mojó un pañuelo y lo puso en la frente del soldado – Cabo, hijo escúchame, tienes que despertar! – el pequeño sólo se quejo – vamos Cabo, despierta…

– mmm – Cabo abrió lentamente los ojos con un quejido, con los ojos entre cerrado observo a Skipper – eres tu? – pregunto con un dejo de voz – Cabo te encuentras bien? Cómo te sientes? – pregunto el pingüino mayor mientras le cambiaba el pañuelo – eres mi papá?

Esa pregunta dejo helado a Skipper, provocando que se cayera el pañuelo húmedo de sus aletas – Cabo? Creo que estas alucinando… qué rayos sucede con Kowalski y Rico… necesitamos esos medicamentos más que nunca…

– PAPI! Dónde estás? No me dejes, no te puedo ver – gritaba un Cabo muy alterado, estaba a punto de levantarse de su litera… cuando Skipper lo detuvo tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sonrió cuando lo vio – me alegro que todo haya sido una pesadilla – dijo mientras abrazaba a Skipper – prométeme que no me dejaras jamás…

Skipper no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero tenía que calmar al muchacho – Espera Cabo, tranquilízate… yo no soy tu… – pero no pudo acabar la oración… la mirada de terror de Cabo lo detuvo, no entendía a que se refería su soldado, así que decidió seguirle el juego, esperaba que con eso se calmara un poco, al menos lo suficiente mientras llegaban Kowalski y Rico con el medicamento – Cabo, te prometo que jamás te dejare solo, hijo…

Al escuchar eso Cabo sonrió, estaba bañado en sudor y jadeaba al respirar – Es mejor que descanses un poco, no te ves muy bien – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente… pero una duda le asalto a Skipper… qué había sucedido con los padres de Cabo, sabía que era huérfano y fue enviado al zoológico de Londres.

– Ahhh, hijo – pregunto mientras se rascaba la nuca – qué fue exactamente lo soñaste? – Cabo tardo en responder, su temperatura aumentaba y el pañuelo húmedo no era de gran ayuda… tenía que hacer algo pronto o podría perder al soldado…– no… lo sé, no recuerdo…

– No importa, ahora quédate quieto… voy por unas compensas frías a la cocina, así que no te levantes…

– Espera por favor… no me dejes solo, no quiero estar solo otra vez – dijo comenzando el llanto – quédate a mi lado papá…

Skipper no sabía qué hacer, si lo dejaba solo entraría en pánico y si se quedaba con él la fiebre aumentaría y podría empeorar su estado… o peor… – Oye Cabo, necesito ir por unas compensas para que baje tu fiebre, debes de quedarte acostado en tu litera…

– No quiero! Quédate junto a mí… ¿podrías cantarme una canción?… – suplico mientras abrazaba al pingüino mayor…

¿Una canción? ¿Quería que le cantara? En ese instante deseaba que Kowalski y Rico llegaran con el medicamento, ya se habían atrasado demasiado y esperaba que estuviesen bien – Cabo… yo no sé ninguna canción… además no me gusta cantar… ¿qué te parece si te cuento una historia? – la mirada de Cabo se cruzo con la de él… esos ojos azules suplicantes, que siempre irradiaban felicidad e inocencia y que, en ese instante, mostraban un profundo dolor… un dolor de perdida.

Suspiro y tomo una decisión, no sabía si era la correcta, pero al menos haría sentir mejor a Cabo – ¿Qué tipo de canción quieres que te cante? – Pregunto, mientras se sonrojaba un poco… el pequeño sonrió y acurrucándose en su pecho le respondió – una canción para dormir – Skipper simplemente volteo lo ojos hacia arriba, no se sabía ninguna que fuera para dormir… el simplemente carecía de la delicadeza que debe tener un padre – Cabo… no se me ninguna canción para dormir… no prefieres una historia – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Cabo negó con la cabeza – yo no quiero una historia, quiero una canción… podrías inventarla para mí – su fiebre seguía alta… tal vez si le cantaba la canción y se dormía podría ir por las compensas frías para disminuirla, así que comenzó a cantarle, una canción que alguna vez escucho de una nana que estaba en el parque, aunque no recordaba muy bien la letra…

"Duerme, pequeño retoño…

"duerme, tranquilo amor…

"los ángeles te llevaran al cielo…

ahhh… que es de azúcar en algodón"

Conforme transcurría la melodía, Cabo cerraba sus ojos y su respiración se volvía regular… Skipper noto que se tranquilizaba y que la fiebre comenzaba a ceder, así que continúo cantando.

"Duerme, pequeño retoño…

"duerme, tranquilo amor…

"los ángeles te llevaran al cielo…

"que es de azúcar en algodón"

"No llores más… junto a ti estaré…

"no temas más… yo te protegeré…

"Así que duerme, déjate llevar…

"Que los ángeles, te acompañaran"

"…"

Cuando termino de cantar, Cabo se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras lo abrazaba… él simplemente sonrió y se soltó con cuidado de no despertarlo para colocarlo suavemente en la almohada… puso su aleta en la frente, la fiebre había cedido por lo que no eran necesarias las compensas… decidió descansar un poco, estaba a punto de subir a su litera.

– Papá? – la voz de Cabo lo detuvo

– Dime… – respondió

– Gracias…

Skipper sonrió – No hay de que "hijo"…

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las cuatrocientas horas (4:00 am) cuando Kowalski y Rico regresaron al cuartel con los medicamentos… llegaron casi sin aliento por la prisa con la que escaparon, pero se detuvieron al ver la escena: Cabo estaba recostado en su litera durmiendo apaciblemente mientras Skipper se encontraba sentado a su lado durmiendo, con su aleta sobre la cabeza de Cabo… Ignoraban lo que había sucedido pero decidieron no despertarlos.

Kowalski se acerco cuidadosamente a Cabo… al parecer la enfermedad ya había cedido así que al final de cuentas no eran necesarios los medicamentos…

Ambos pingüinos decidieron no dormir en sus literas, ya que podrían despertarlos, también acordaron no comentar nunca lo que habían visto… sabían que Skipper se avergonzaría de ese momento de debilidad paterna… lo importante era que el pequeño pingüino se encontraba sano y salvo.

A la mañana siguiente, Skipper despertó alarmado, se había quedado dormido cuidando al pequeño soldado, pero cuando lo vio frente a él durmiendo tranquilamente se relajo y vino a su mente lo sucedido durante la noche.

Tomo su temperatura… era normal, al parecer se había recuperado totalmente, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que despertara… acaricio la cabeza de Cabo y se retiro a desayunar.

Observo que los medicamentos se encontraban en la mesa, dio un resoplido, más tarde hablaría con sus soldados de su retraso… Cuando Cabo despertó, no recordaba absolutamente nada, volteo a su alrededor pero no había nadie, así que se levanto… estaba a punto de salir de la base cuando la voz de Skipper lo detuvo – veo que te encuentras mejor soldado – el chico le dio una sonrisa a su comandante – así es Skipper, me siento mucho mejor… era de esperarse después de dormir toda la noche…

– Cabo, acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche…

– No, ¿por qué? Sucedió algo? – Pregunto curioso por lo que había sucedido en la noche.

– No sucedió absolutamente nada – respondió Skipper moviendo sus aletas como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando quería que olvidaran algo.

– Ohhh, muy bien – dijo sonriendo – subiré un momento a tomar un poco de aire fresco – mientras subía los escalones, taradeaba la canción que Skipper le cantó en la noche – sabes Skipper… tengo una canción muy bella en la mente, me pregunto en donde la abre escuchado – y salió por la compuerta.

– No tengo idea "hijo"… no tengo idea – respondió Skipper mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café…

**Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si existen fallas en la redacción. He notado la tendencia de escrib****ir historias demasiado largas, pero cuando llega la inspiración, llega.**

**Disculpen la horrible canción de cuna que escribí, pero no soy buena en eso… además tampoco considero que Skipper sea bueno también cantando a los bebes.**

**No olviden dejar Reviews. Tratare de subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Bonito y Gordito

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**No olviden dejar rewiews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**Bonito y Gordito**

Jamás se cansaría de repetirlo, Cabo era un pingüino bonito y gordito de manera natural, el no necesitaba actuar, ya lo era… Skipper siempre ha considerado que la naturaleza de Cabo era su mejor arma, porqué ¿quién sospecharía de un pingüino tan lindo y tierno?... a pesar de ello, Skipper sabía que podía ser una desventaja y por eso procuraba que Cabo entrenara lo suficiente.

Su naturaleza tierna le permitió ser la portada de la publicidad del zoológico en múltiples ocasiones, sin mencionar la ocasión de "resbalín"…

En ese instante sonaron las campanas del Zoológico y se abrieron sus puertas dejando entrar un gran número de humanos dispuestos a pasar un día entretenido observando a los animales.

– Muy bien muchachos, operación "lindos y gorditos", ya, ya, ya… – ordeno Skipper en cuanto los humanos se congregaron a observarlos. Cada uno realizó los actos que había ensayado individualmente… pero ese día Cabo estaba especialmente tierno, todos lanzaban expresiones de admiración y ternura de solo ver al pequeño pingüino.

Cabo desde que tenía memoria era considerado como "lindo y gordito", de bebé no necesitaba hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento para despertar ternura… sólo bastaba que estuviera parado para atraer la atención de todos. Inclusive entre sus amigos despertaba ternura.

Skipper no era lindo y gordito, el tuvo que ensayar y entrenarse en dicho arte, eso era lo que hacía especial al pequeño Cabo, inclusive consideraba innecesarias las practicas de balanceos y movimientos por parte de Cabo.

El momento de la pesca se acercaba, así que dio la orden – Muy bien chicos, Gorditos y Bonitos, gorditos y bonitos…

**Disculpen lo corto de este capítulo, además del final medio simple… pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido escribir como se debe. Les prometo que el próximo será mejor que este ;)**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, me motivan a continuar con el trabajo y mi historia (entre más pronto termine con el trabajo, mas pronto escribiré jajajajaja).**


	7. Fobias Plan 1 Tejones

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**No olviden dejar rewiews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**Bueno, este capítulo seguramente va a tener su continuación. Pero serán graciosas, de este modo el fic no sólo se compondrá de cosas tiernas y algo melosas jejejejeje.**

**Fobias. Plan 1 **

Kowalski, Rico y Skipper consideraban que los temores que sentía Cabo rayaban en lo absurdo. El joven soldado le tenía miedo a muchas cosas: fantasmas, la oscuridad, películas de terror, violencia, a las cucarachas, a los tejones, etc., etc…

Era cierto que cada uno de ellos tenía una fobia. Skipper le tenía miedo a las agujas, Kowalski al dentista y Rico a las cosas lindas y tiernas, bueno eso más bien era un tipo de alergia pero se alejaba de todo eso.

Habían decidido eliminar la mayor parte de fobias de Cabo… ya le temía a muchas cosas, y eso sería una gran desventaja durante un combate, así que elaboraron un plan por varias etapas para que el pequeño soldado superara sus propios miedos.

Los planes presentados por Kowalski eran bastantes simples y fáciles de ejecutar, así que pusieron manos a la obra. Skipper propuso que fueran del peor temor al más pequeño, de este modo si superaba su mayor miedo sería fácil de acabar con el resto, Kowalski aplaudió dicha propuesta.

Para grabar los avances del joven soldado, Kowalski propuso llevar una bitácora señalando todo lo que sucediera durante la operación a la que Skipper decidió llamar: **OPERACIÓN: PINGÜINO ASUSTADO**, la cual se compondría por diversos planes, separados de acuerdo al grado de la fobia que sufriera el soldado.

Así que aplicaron el primero de ellos que decidieron nombrarlo como:

**PLAN 1: TEJONES.**

El plan era simple (según Kowalski): Rico se pondría un disfraz de tejón, mientras Skipper llevaba a Cabo para que lo viera. Gran error, en cuanto Cabo vio al tejón grito y corrió a una velocidad realmente fascinante, que ni Skipper pudo hacer algo para detenerlo… a opinión de Kowalski, había roto su propio record de velocidad…

Skipper fue a buscar a Cabo, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado… llegado el anochecer regresó Cabo preguntando si ya se había ido el tejón… Skipper estaba hecho una furia y lo mando a dormir sin cenar, sin que el pobre del soldado entendiera lo que sucedía. Decidimos intentarlo al día siguiente:

Cuando Cabo despertó, se dirigió al baño para ducharse… durante la ducha tomó el shamppoo pero al abrir la pequeña puerta se dio cuenta que había un tejón dentro del baño… abrió el pico y no salió sonido de él, el tejón se acerco lentamente a él, las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir en el rostro del joven soldado, aunque no fueran notadas debido al agua que escurría por su cuerpo… El tejón se detuvo a unos centímetros de Cabo

– S-S-S-S-ki-ki-kiper… K-K-Ko-wals-ki, R-R-R-R-ico… a-a-a-alguien… AUXILIO! – al fin pudo gritar. Los aludidos se encontraban detrás de la puerta, en realidad se trataba de Rico con su disfraz de tejón. Al darse cuenta que nadie acudía a su llamado, grito con más fuerza, pero era inútil ninguno de ellos tenía pensado entrar, es más, habían atorado la puerta para que no saliera.

Cabo tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando el tejón lo toco, pero la reacción que tuvo no la esperaba Rico… el pequeño pingüino utilizó sus técnicas de defensa personal y le dio una golpiza que jamás olvidaría… ahora quien quería salir era Rico, por más que golpeaba la puerta no se abría, por su parte Skipper y Kowalski pensaban que era Cabo, debido a que continuaba gritando que lo ayudaran.

Al final, Cabo en su desesperación rompió la puerta con la cabeza del supuesto "tejón" y salió corriendo a esconderse quién sabe en donde, totalmente húmedo. Skipper no entendía que había sucedido, cuando hecho un vistazo al cuarto del baño, encontró a Rico de cabeza e inconsciente, además de encontrar el lugar totalmente destrozado… Después de eso, nada ni nadie logró convencer a Rico de usar otra vez dicho disfraz y ellos no querían que les sucediera lo mismo que al pobre pingüino loco.

**RESULTADO: **El plan falló, Cabo manifestó en su totalidad el temor que le tenía a los tejones... sin embargo mostro una gran fuerza y determinación al defenderse de su atacante.

Rico sigue en cuidado animal recuperándose de la fracturas, cuando Cabo pregunto que le había sucedido decidimos decirle que había tenido un accidente en el auto, para no crearle remordimientos.

**CONCLUSIÓN: "**Skipper y yo llegamos a la conclusión de no volver a tratar con el temor hacía los tejones de Cabo por nuestra propia seguridad… Skipper dijo que cuando Cabo se enfrente a un verdadero tejón, superara su temor o le dará una golpiza al pobre animal provocando que jamás vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Pobre del Tejón que se le cruce en su camino, siento lastima de él sin conocerlo…" _Kowalski._

**Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si existen fallas en la redacción y algunas faltas de ortografía. Creo que me quedo bien la historia, espero sus visitas y comentarios.**


	8. Ingenuo y no indispensable

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Al final del capítulo, se encuentran dos avisos importantes. Me gustaría que respondieran a ellos…**

**Ingenuo y no indispensable**

- Kowalski… qué significa "no indispensable" – pregunto el pequeño Cabo. Desde que Skipper le dijo que era ingenuo y no indispensable, decidió investigar su significado.

Era normal que le dijeran "ingenuo", pero jamás se habían referido a él como "no indispensable". Llevaba semanas persiguiendo a Kowalski para saber su significado y no pararía hasta saberlo.

Kowalski sólo se limito a verlo fijamente antes de responder, era la décima vez que le hacía esa pregunta y se le estaban acabando las excusas. Sabía que no se quitaría de encima al pequeño pingüino hasta que no le diera una respuesta… claro que conocía el significado de dicha palabra pero no tenía el corazón de decírselo… no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco era capaz de mentirle.

Así que tomo su única opción, correr hacia la dirección contraria! Con la excusa de haber olvidado algo – Por los pantalones de Einstan, olvide ahhh… eso! –

Al ver a Kowalski correr, Cabo decidió buscar a alguien más que se lo explicará… preguntarle a Rico era inútil, le contestaba con las mismas evasivas que Kowalski pero con otras escusas… tal vez si le preguntaba directamente a Skipper obtendría la respuesta.

Cuando al fin logro encontrar a Skipper, observo que Kowalski estaba con él, pero no logro escuchar de que hablaban… al notar su presencia voltearon – Kowalski, puedes retirarte – el aludido saludo a su líder y se retiro regalándole una sonrisa a Cabo…

– Qué sucede Cabo… algún problema – pregunto Skipper, colocando sus aletas en su espalda… al ver esto, Cabo supuso que no era una buena idea preguntarle a él, así busco una escusa para salir de allí…

– Skipper me preguntaba si… – le dijo mientras jugaba con sus aletas – Si, Cabo? – Lo interrumpió Skipper – Si… podías darme el día de mañana… tengo que… hacer algunas cosas…

– ¿Qué cosas Cabo? – ahora la curiosidad de Skipper aumento, según Kowalski, quería saber el significado de "no indispensable"…

– Bueno… tu sabes… cosas – respondió con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo… – Y como qué clases de cosas… – dijo Skipper acercándose al rostro de Cabo – ahh voy a tomar té con Mason…

– Muy bien Cabo… permiso concedido, diviértete tomando té – en ocasiones, Cabo salía a tomar té con el chimpancé, Skipper sabía que la naturaleza británica del soldado y la naturaleza refinada de Mason los había vuelto amigos… en una ocasión los acompaño pero mientras el pequeño soldado se "divertía", él se aburrió completamente, la charla giraba en torno a temas sociales, sobre lo lindo que era el clima, la forma de mantener limpio por más tiempo el lugar, etc., para él parecían un par de damas de sociedad… en definitiva no encajaba en ese ambiente.

* * *

Al día siguiente se dirigió al habitad de los chimpancés… Mason lo esperaba e inmediatamente le sirvió una taza de té… – Es agradable que vengas a tomar té conmigo, y… dime, cómo va todo?

– Bien, eso creo… tengo dudas con una palabra, quisiera saber su significado, pero los chicos se niegan a decírmelo…

– Que interesante, y cuál es esa palabra? – dijo mientras cruzaba la pierna y tomaba un sorbo.

* * *

Skipper y Kowalski realizaban un inventario de armas mientras platicaban – No se Skipper, consideró que no debiste decirle esas palabras a Cabo, me ha estado persiguiendo por todas partes para saber el significado de "no indispensable"… aunque supongo que tiene una leve idea a lo que te referiste.

– Exageras Kowalski… – la mirada de reproche del soldado lo interrumpió – ok, ok, lo admito, no debí decirle eso cuando no era verdad… bueno lo de ingenuo sí, pero lo de "no indispensable" no lo es… más tarde aclarare las cosas con él.

– Por cierto, en dónde se encuentra Cabo… no lo he visto en todo el día.

– Cabo fue de visita al habitad de los simios… ya sabes… le gusta esa cosa del té y charlar de temas nada interesantes… – en ese instante fue interrumpido por un Kowalski alarmado.

– Qué tu qué? Le diste permiso de visitar a Mason y a Phil! Skipper como se te ocurrió!

– Oh! Vamos Kowalski, no me digas que no te agradan los simios – pregunto confundido, no entendía por qué la alarma del soldado.

– No sería tan malo – dijo mostrando una falsa tranquilidad – si Phil no supiera leer! – Le respondió levantando las aletas – acaso no te das cuenta Skipper, si Cabo les pregunta el significado de la palabra, ellos le responderán sin dudar…

En ese instante Skipper se dio cuenta de su error… era verdad, si le respondían al pequeño, complicarían las cosas y no podría reparar su error… – Kowalski, vayamos al habitad de los simios inmediatamente.

* * *

– "No indispensable" – dijo Cabo, mientras diluía el terrón de azúcar… Mason lo observo – Cabo esas son dos palabras que forman otra para determinar si es o no útil una cosa –

Cabo dejo de tomar su té… "_determinar la utilidad de una cosa_" pensó… – espera… entonces qué significa – preguntó imaginando cual sería la respuesta y deseando que estuviese equivocado.

– Bueno Cabo, significa que no es necesario… que se puede prescindir del objeto – termino Mason dando un sorbo a su taza de té – por qué tanto interés en el significado de dicha palabra…

– Por nada – respondió Cabo totalmente destruido… no podía creer que Skipper pensará de ese modo… siempre se esforzaba por mejorar y creía, erróneamente, que Skipper lo notaba.

En esos instantes llegaron ambos pingüinos, pero era demasiado tarde, escucharon cuando Mason le respondía a Cabo y su reacción… así que decidieron volver a la base y pensar cómo arreglar las cosas…

* * *

Cuando termino la reunión, Cabo decidió no regresar a la base, necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas… cuánta razón tenía quien dijo que "las palabras duelen más que los golpes".

– Debería hablar con Skipper sobre ello – en esos instantes resonó en su mente la pregunta que trajeron tan dolorosas palabras:

– _Porqué yo siempre tengo que ser el cebo, Skipper?_

– "_Porque eres ingenuo y no indispensable… eres perfecto"_

Entonces las palabras de Skipper eran verdad… no consideraban que fuera necesario para el equipo, no tenía ninguna habilidad especial por eso siempre era el cebo…

Decidió salir del zoológico y dirigirse al parque, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, además se sentía demasiado triste como para mirar a Skipper, deseaba preguntarle las razones que lo llevaron a decir tan crueles y (seguramente) reales palabras, pero no quería escucharlas "_que contradicción" _pensómientras sonreía de lado.

Su mente era un remolino de ideas, no sabía si volver o irse del zoológico, llego al lago que se encontraba en Central Park y se dedico a lanzar piedras hasta que se calmo… con la cabeza un poco más despejada, noto que ya había anochecido.

– Cielos, qué hora será! Debe ser muy tarde, Skipper se va a… es verdad, soy "no indispensable" así que no importa la hora en que llegue, NADIE ME NECESITA – Diciendo esto, se sentó a la orilla del lago a ver el reflejo de la luna.

* * *

Skipper se sentía culpable, cuando le respondió a Cabo su pregunta, lo hizo sólo por fastidiar al pequeño pingüino, no con la intensión de lastimarlo… bueno, tal vez Cabo era un poco torpe y en apariencia no podía valerse por sí mismo, pero todos los del equipo sabían que no era así… Cabo era un miembro valioso del equipo, no sólo porque era el cebo de todas las operaciones o porque era un objeto perfecto para los experimentos de Kowalski… sus habilidades en el combate eran excelentes, las respuestas a los problemas eran sencillas y claras, tenía cierto don de mando cuando se lo proponía y un gran corazón…

– Por qué le dije esas cosas a Cabo! – Grito para sí mismo – ustedes saben que yo no hablaba en serio – volteo a ver a Kowalski y a Rico, ellos simplemente movieron la cabeza…

– Lo sabemos Skipper, pero él no… además esta anocheciendo y aún no ha regresado, será mejor que vallamos a buscarlo. – Vallamos

Se deslizaron en dirección al habitad de los chimpancés, pero ellos se estaban preparando para dormir – Buenas noches primates – saludo Skipper – Venimos por Cabo – Mason vio confundido a Skipper

– Cabo se fue desde hace mucho, dijo que tenía algunos asuntos que aclarar…

– Y no te dijo a dónde se dirigía – respondió Kowalski, por el rostro de Skipper se podía ver la preocupación… la peor de las ideas asalto su mente "_seguramente escapo del zoológico_" pensaba… él no era el único con esa idea, el comandante también lo imagino…

– Muy bien muchachos… es momento de la operación 'pingüino extraviado', será mejor encontrarlo, antes de que anochezca más… – pero fue interrumpido por Mason – Dice Phil que lo vio salir por el muro norte del zoológico, seguramente fue por un helado o algo así…

Si salió por el muro… eso quería decir que efectivamente había escapado, Skipper sintió un dolor en el corazón… no se perdonaría jamás si algo le ocurría al pequeño pingüino… era su culpa y debía hacer algo para reparar el daño hecho – debemos alcanzarlo. Kowalski, opciones de inmediato!

– Skipper debes calmarte, será mejor que nos dividamos y lo rastreemos… el punto de partida será la entrada del zoológico, Rico ira a buscarlo en las calles de la ciudad, yo revisare los alrededores del zoológico y tu Skipper… – pero no termino sus palabras, Cabo venía caminando tranquilamente con la vista en el piso en su dirección sin que lo notará…

– Ehhh, Skipper, creó que la búsqueda no será necesaria después de todo – dijo señalando en dirección del pequeño pingüino.

**En la base…**

– En dónde estabas! En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie – le dijo totalmente alterado, levantando las aletas y moviéndose de un lado a otro – pudo sucederte algo! Acaso ya olvidaste el credo del pingüino…

– Cómo si te importara – interrumpió el joven Cabo –soy "no indispensable" en este equipo… pueden vivir sin mí – la actitud retadora de Cabo a cabo con la paciencia de Skipper… se encontraba verdaderamente preocupado por él… dejó que la ira se acumulara en él y actuó sin pensar y como respuesta le dio un bofetón que lo tumbo al piso.

– Ah! – fue todo lo que dijeron Rico y Kowalski, no habían visto tan molesto a Skipper. Este último tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho, pero no había marcha atrás… lo hecho, hecho estaba.

El pingüino más alto corrió a levantar a Cabo, pero la orden de Skipper lo detuvo… – Déjalo Kowalski… – Cabo estaba confundido, enojado, triste y aturdido por el golpe… eran demasiadas emociones juntas…

– Discúlpame Skipper… no fue mi intención el responderte así… sólo que… – las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir – no creí que fuera a fallarte… juró que me he esforzado en aprender todo lo que has enseñado, pero veo que soy un inútil…

– Eso no es verdad Cabo… no fue mi intención decir esas palabras… además, si no fueras indispensable, crees que estaríamos preocupados por ti… pudo sucederte algo y eso jamás me lo perdonaría…

Cabo escucho las palabra de Skipper, vio a sus amigos y sonrió, tenía razón… si no fuera indispensable no se hubiesen tomado la delicadeza de preocuparse por él… se levanto y se sacudió las plumas – lo siento chicos! – les dijo mientras les sonreía.

Ahora ya tenía la solución, se esforzaría más en mejorar… algún día lograría que ellos reconocieran sus esfuerzos… y tal vez… lograría ascender de grado militar, esa no era tan mala idea…

**Espero que les haya gustado, no logre darle un final bien establecido… tengo la sensación que falto algo, pero a falta de ideas decidí publicarlo. Voy a tratar de no ser tan repetitiva y utilizar un vocabulario más fluido.**

**Disculpen si existen fallas en la redacción y algunas faltas de ortografía, pero creo que voy mejorando.**

**No olviden dejar Reviews, me ayudaran a perfeccionar mi forma de redactar. Tratare de subir lo más pronto posible, el siguiente capítulo. Tengo varios temas en mente, pero si gustan propongan algunos, tal vez surjan varias ideas ;)**

**

* * *

**

**AVISO 1: EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ UN ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN. COMO ADELANTO SÓLO DIRÉ QUE SE TRATARÁ DE UN CAPITULO TIERNO Y NO DE TERROR COMO ALGUNOS PUEDAN PENSAR… NO SE ME DAN LAS HISTORIAS DE TERROR.**

**AVISO 2: EL CAPÍTULO QUE LE SIGA AL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN SE DIVIDIRÁ EN DOS PARTES… ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE, YA TENGO LA PRIMERA PERO LA SUBIRÉ EN CUANTO TERMINE LA SEGUNDA… TAL VEZ SE EXTIENDA A UNA TERCERA -.-**

**QUISIERA QUE ME DIERAN SU OPINIÓN: LA DIVIDO EN ESTE MISMO FAN-FIC O PREFIEREN QUE CREE UNO NUEVO, RELACIONADO AL DE "CABO"… ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS. BYE BYE**


	9. HALLOWEEN

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disculpen por adelantarme… pero yo se que el domingo no lo podré subir. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**No olviden dejar rewiews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**Halloween**

No podía decir que fuera su época favorita del año… para él era un día más en el calendario con actividades comunes y corrientes, pero a sus chicos les encantaba ese día y ver sus sonrisas hacia que valiera la pena otorgar el permiso.

– Faltan sólo tres días para Halloween! No puedo esperar a que llegue – gritaba un joven y emocionado pingüino de nombre Cabo – ya puedo saborear los caramelos!

– Tadaaaa! – Le contesto otro pingüino que tenía una cicatriz en el pico – tienes razón Rico, Kowalski ¿crees que esté año obtengamos el doble de caramelos? –

– Según mis cálculos… si llevamos el disfraz correcto y con la ruta que he trazado… sí, lograremos romper la marca del año pasado – Contesto un pingüino más alto mientras realizaba cálculos con su ábaco.

– Skipper, nos acompañaras este año?

– Negatorio Cabo… hay asuntos pendientes que debo realizar… pero diviértanse tanto como puedan, recuerden que sólo es una vez al año – respondió Skipper mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

– Esta bien Skipper – contesto en un susurro – te traeré de los dulces que te gustan – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y se retiro del lugar dejando a su comandante confundido.

Todos los años eran iguales, Skipper siempre se negaba a participar en el juego de "Dulce o Travesura"… aunque él se lo pidiera no lograba convencerlo… pero estaba decidido a cambiar eso, lograría convencer a su comandante de acompañarlo… aunque no sabía cómo.

* * *

Faltaban dos días para Halloween y Kowalski había terminado el disfraz, el cual consistía en un traje de astronauta con una máquina que permitía la comunicación hacia los humanos.

– No se Kowalski… no creo que sea el mejor disfraz… bueno… habrá muchos niños vestidos así…

– Cabo… no existe mejor disfraz que este… de qué otra forma ocultarías la presencia de tres pingüinos pidiendo dulces en Halloween… a menos que tengas una mejor idea…

– Pues… no, no la tengo – contesto Cabo un poco apenado…

– Muy bien… si no hay ningún otro contratiempo, podremos prepararnos para el gran día – dijo Kowalski emocionado mientras Rico movía sus aletas hacia arriba y Cabo aplaudía.

Por su lado, Skipper observaba a sus muchachos mientras tomaba su café… realmente Cabo era muy lindo cuando estaba feliz… "será mejor que comience a preparar los medicamentos… siempre enferman después de comer tanta golosina" pensó mientras volteaba los ojos hacia arriba.

¿Skipper? Vas a venir con nosotros a pedir caramelos? – pregunto el pequeño Cabo… El comandante tardo en responder, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta del llamado de Cabo hasta que toco su hombro con la aleta – ehh, qué sucede Cabo…

– Te preguntaba si vas a venir con nosotros… me gustaría que vinieras este año – le dijo con una sonrisa en el pico, con una mirada de inocencia y procurando parecer lo más tierno posible para convencer a su comandante.

Skipper lo observo… "mírenlo, parece tan tierno, realmente quiere que valla este año" – negatorio Cabo, tengo cosas más importantes… además para qué quieres que valla, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los dulces… y el traje de Kowalski es para tres pingüinos.

– Bueno… tal vez con algunas modificaciones podamos crear un espacio para un cuarto pingüino… (Aletazo de Skipper)… lo siento señor…

– He dicho que no – dijo con severidad – entendiste Cabo – el pingüino aludido sólo miro hacia el piso – Sí, Skipper.

* * *

A un día de que llegue Halloween, Cabo se levanto sin muchos ánimos, hasta el momento lo único que había logrado era que Skipper se enfadará con él… así que decidió dejar de insistir en el asunto.

* * *

Al fin llego el esperado día, eran las 1200 horas y el zoológico había cerrado sus puertas. Los chicos comenzaron a preparar todo lo necesario para la gran noche, mientras Skipper leía el diario.

Cabo había decidido dejar de insistir que Skipper los acompañara, debía tener sus motivos personales para no asistir… además cada año le tenía una sorpresa a él… el Halloween pasado le dio una paleta de caramelo sabor maracuya, que seguía aguardando para una ocasión especial, además de una bolsa de caramelos extra.

No tenía idea de dónde sacaba esos dulces, pero era agradable que Skipper se los diera… claro hasta que enfermaba y le daban esa desagradable medicina.

– Que se diviertan… y no Cabo… no los voy a acompañar – dijo cuando noto que el pequeño soldado estaba a punto de abrir el pico con la pregunta de la semana…

En cuanto estuvieron listos, Kowalski puso en marcha el traje y salieron del zoológico en busca del preciado tesoro de caramelos… durante el trayecto, todo marcho de maravilla, visitaron una gran cantidad de casas y obtuvieron una considerable cantidad de dulces.

Cabo, durante el trayecto pensaba en Skipper, preguntándose qué haría mientras ello se estaban divirtiendo. Pero fue sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kowalski anunció peligro… un grupo de adolecentes se acercaban hacia ellos, seguramente para quitarles su bolsa de dulces.

No era el primer año que les sucedía, así que aplicaron el **Plan A:** **"Dirigirse a la dirección contraria evitando un enfrentamiento"**, pasaron al otro lado de la acera y continuaron su camino; dos cuadras después el grupo de adolecentes los alcanzó y rodeo, exigiendo que les entregaran los caramelos…

– Prepárense chicos… aplicaremos el **Plan B: "Golpéalos hasta que se vallan llorando con sus mamis"** – ordenó Kowalski. Definitivamente, esos chicos necesitarían tratamiento psicológico después de ser golpeados por tres pingüinos "bonitos y gorditos", era lógico que nadie les fuera a creer.

Terminaron su trayecto en la casa de una ancianita, que como en todos los años, les proporcionaba una gran cantidad de dulces, logrando romper su marca del año pasado.

– Hoy fue un gran día – decía Kowalski, mientras regresaban al zoológico – conseguimos una gran cantidad de dulces, desde gomitas, chocolates, paletas de caramelo, piruletas, goma de mascar… ohhh! Además la cantidad de veinticinco dólares con diez centavos!

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la base, notaron que Skipper no se encontraba, así que realizaron la repartición de caramelos sin él… cada vez que la realizaban, el se negaba a recibir algún caramelo bajo el argumento de no haber participado en el juego de "Dulce o Travesura" y que no le gustaban los dulces, así que no habría algún problema.

Los caramelos los repartieron en partes iguales y en cuanto al dinero, fue asignado a las arcas de la base para los gastos generales que llegaban a realizar.

Cabo aguardo sus caramelos (claro después de comer algunos cuantos) debajo de su almohada… para esos momentos eran las 2200 horas (10:00pm) y Skipper aún no regresaba, así que decidió esperarlo afuera.

Salió del cuartel y se dirigió a la puerta del zoológico… que gran sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a Skipper dirigiéndose a la entrada con una bolsa llena, de lo que supuso serían caramelos, vestido de sheriff… Cabo al verlo acercarse, inmediatamente se oculto y con mucho cuidado lo siguió hasta la entrada secreta de la base.

– Hoy fue una gran noche… estoy seguro que habrá caramelos especiales en algún lado – decía mientras sacudía el contenido de la bolsa. Una serie de ruidos detuvieron su paso – parecer que mis niños terminaron más pronto de lo que creí… valla, tengo que ocultar el disfraz y los dulces en algún lado… – volteo a todos lados para finalmente esconder todo dentro arbusto y se dirigió al cuartel.

Cabo sigilosamente se acerco al arbusto y reviso lo que Skipper había ocultado… efectivamente se trataba de un disfraz y una bolsa llena de caramelos. Decidió regresar a la base.

* * *

No había ocurrido nada interesante, como regresaron temprano, Skipper les permitió quedarse un rato más para que disfrutaran de sus caramelos; a las 2230 (10:30pm) dio la orden de apagar todas las luces.

Extrañamente, Cabo se fue a dormir treinta minutos antes que los demás, cuando eran las 2330 (11:30pm) Skipper despertó suavemente a Cabo – Hey Cabo… despierta – El pequeño pingüino se quejo al ser interrumpido su sueño – mmmm que sucede Señor – pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos con una de sus aletas.

– Acompáñame Cabo… quiero mostrarte algo – le ordeno Skipper mientras se dirigían al laboratorio de Kowalski. Cabo no opuso resistencia y siguió a su líder… cuando entro no podía creerlo, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la bolsa de caramelos que había ocultado Skipper dentro del arbusto…

– Son todos tuyos, hijo – dijo el pingüino líder con una sonrisa. Cabo se quedo mudo, abría el pico intentando hablar pero era inútil, así que hizo lo único que podía: abrazar a su líder.

– Pero Skipper, por qué me das estos caramelos? – pregunto el pequeño Cabo cuando al fin pudo hablar – de dónde los sacaste? – Skipper volteo los ojos a un lado… – ahhhh, eso no importa Cabo, solo comételos, OK? – dijo mientras se flotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

– Gracias Skipper – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Muy bien, será mejor que regreses a dormir – y dicho eso se retiro a su litera… cuando verifico que Cabo estuviese en su litera apagó la luz que había encendido y se acostó a dormir.

– Skipper? – Llamó el joven pingüino – Dime Cabo – respondió Skipper bostezando.

– A la próxima me podrías acompañar a pedir caramelos… – Skipper suspiro, estaba cansado de la misma pregunta – Claro Cabo… el siguiente año te acompaño a pedir caramelos…

– Lo prometes – dijo un Cabo emocionado. – Si… lo prometo, ahora ya duérmete…

Cabo sonrió, sabía muy bien que su líder siempre cumplía sus promesas… Y, aunque todos los años se negaba a acompañarlo, ahora no importaba… porque ahora conocía el secreto de Skipper y la razón por la que no lo acompañaba…

– Skipper? – Volvió llamar Cabo.

– Ahora qué Cabo… ya quiero dormir, tuve una noche difícil – respondió su capitán algo fastidiado… de verdad quería dormir.

– Gracias por los caramelos, y Skipper… podrías ponerte nuevamente el disfraz de sheriff el próximo año… cuando me acompañes? – dijo en casi un suspiro el pequeño pingüino, quedándose al fin dormido. Skipper abrió los ojos y de un salto se levanto "_acaso me vio llegar?_" pensó, pero cuando quiso hablar con Cabo, ya se había dormido… aunque lo llamó el chico no despertó. Finalmente se rindió, mañana temprano hablaría con él sobre ese detalle, no quería que los demás se enterasen… cuando vio la sonrisa de Cabo, mientras abrazaba una paleta de caramelo él sonrió también… realmente valían la pena esas salidas secretas…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo especial por el día de Halloween. Tal vez no es un final de miedo ni un final que valga la pena – procure mejorarlo, créanme! – pero lo hizo tan tierno pude – no me gustan las historias de terror –.**

**Disculpen si existen fallas en la redacción y algunas faltas de ortografía. No olviden dejar Reviews. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Tengo varios temas en mente, pero si gustan propongan algunos, tal vez surjan varias ideas ;)**


	10. Héroe

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Héroe**

Todo mundo, durante su infancia tiene un héroe a quien admirar y quien se convierte un modelo a seguir. Cabo no es la excepción, a pesar de que su edad no coincidía a la de un niño, su mente e inocencia sí.

En una de esas tantas noches de pesadillas, Skipper le contó a Cabo la historia de Robín Hood, un ladronzuelo que robaba para ayudar a los más necesitados, no era su historia favorita pero a falta de estas no tuvo otra opción que contársela a Cabo para que durmiera…

Skipper era consciente de la existencia de héroes para el buen desarrollo de los jóvenes, por esa razón procuraba ser el mejor comandante que existiera, le ponía especial atención al pequeño pingüino en sus entrenamientos y siempre le daba consejos no sólo de combate sino también para la vida.

Todo ese tiempo se había esforzado para convertirse en el héroe del pequeño Cabo, hasta que el arquero llego esa noche, hablando de justicia y equidad entre los animales desamparados y los animales del zoológico.

Desde un inició demostró que era un sucio ladrón, pero para el pequeño Cabo era un ser increíble, no sólo por su acento francés sino también por sus movimientos de escape y combate… Sin duda ese mapache era bueno, pero Skipper era mejor, y después de una larga persecución logro capturarlo…

Los ideales del arquero eran parecidos a los de Cabo, y el pequeño ingenuo se impresiono inmediatamente… así que Skipper decidió apoyar al arquero convenciendo a los demás animales del zoológico de cooperar para ayudar a todos esos animales desamparados que vivían en Central Park y en la ciudad de New York.

Todos los animales del zoológico estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar, inclusive el egoísta del Rey Julien coopero con una fresa y con Mort para ayudar a todas esas almas necesitadas… finalmente le dieron una bolsa llena de obsequios al arquero quien agradeció y se fue lanzando su flecha al aire.

Más tarde, Skipper se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por dos razones **uno.-** Cabo no dejaba de hablar de ello:

– _**Amigos, el arquero es un verdadero ejemplo… alguien que alguien como yo puede admirar… UN AUTENTICO HÉROE**_ – esas últimas palabras molestaron mucho a Skipper, "_Un autentico héroe, entonces que soy yo para él, un pingüino pintado en la pared_" pensó después de escucharlo…

– _**Oye Cabo**_– al fin hablo Skipper – _**estás hablando como si no tuvieras otros héroes en tu vida**_– dicho esto, Skipper esperaba que Cabo dijera algo como "Cierto, tu eres mi mayor héroe" pero que gran decepción se llevó Skipper con su respuesta…

– _Cierto, pero Kowalski no tiene la osadía del arquero…_ - como era posible que el héroe de Cabo fue Kowalski y no él! No se lo podía explicar…era cierto que Kowalski era un genio físico-matemático que podía abarcar cualquier área científica, los planes que realizaba funcionaban la mayoría de veces y sus inventos tenían un 80% de eficiencia (contando los inventos fallidos)… pero ser comparado con un héroe, no lo podía creer. Los pensamientos de Skipper fueron interrumpidos por Cabo…

– _**Aun así el arquero hace mucho por los necesitados…**_** –** Skipper ya se estaba cansando con "el arquero esto, el arquero aquello…" de Cabo. De repente el pequeño pingüino corrió a la caja fuerte que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo… ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente lo que tenía en ese lugar, a excepción de la existencia de una paleta que los demás desconocían su procedencia a excepción de Skipper…

Abrió todos los sellos de seguridad, Skipper no podía creer lo que veían sus ojitos, acaso… "no, no puede ser" pensaba, al parecer Cabo iba a sacar una de sus más grandes pertenencias…

– _**Cabo, qué estas… Tu paleta de caramelo?**_** –** Skipper inmediatamente reconoció la paleta, pues él se la había regalado hace mucho tiempo y el chico la aguardaba para una ocasión especial…

– _**Tengo que darle esta paleta al arquero**_** –** grito emocionado el pequeño Cabo.

– _**Estas demente! –**_dijo Skipper, seguía sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo…

– _**Qué dijo? –**_ incluso Kowalski no podía creer lo que escuchaba e "involuntariamente" bajo la palanca de su nuevo experimento.

– _**Espera Cabo, no hagas nada que puedas lamentar**_** –** debía razonar con el chico, no podía permitir que se dejara llevar por sus emociones… por suerte Kowalski también intervino.

– _**Guardabas esa paleta para una ocasión especial**__…_

Los argumentos de Cabo bastaron para convencer a Skipper, realmente ese muchacho era de gran corazón y si entregar su paleta de maracuyá lo hacía feliz… entonces él iba a hacer todo lo posible por que lo lograra. Así que decidieron ir en busca del arquero.

**Dos.-** La segundo que más molesto a Skipper fue la sucia mentira del arquero… comenzó a sospechar cuando la ardilla les dijo que era un **ladrón traicionero** y que su nombre era **archie**, la segunda cosa que lo hizo sospechar fueron las palabras que escucharon detrás de la puerta... y finalmente la escena que presenciaron al rodearlo…

Skipper estaba furioso, no podía creer que lo engañara, ese mapache iba a pagar por engañarlo… pero cuando habló Cabo se dio cuenta que el más lastimado por la situación era el pequeño, le había roto el corazón, sus sueños y esperanzas de la existencia de un héroe…

En todo el tiempo que conocía a Cabo, no había visto tan enojado al pequeño pingüino… observo como olvidó el amor a esa paleta que había guardado durante mucho tiempo y la lanzo como si fuera un boomerang con tal de atrapar al embustero mapache, la puntería de Cabo era tan buena como recordaba, eso hizo sonreír a Skipper…

– _**Eres un asqueroso mentiroso y la boca te apesta a axila de oso**_** –** palabras fuertes dichas por el pequeño pingüino, sus compañeros estaban atónitos ante eso… jamás habían visto tan enfadado al pequeño pingüino…

– _**Y… y además no te van a traer regalos los reyes y… y tampoco Santa Claus**_** –** Skipper decidió que era momento de intervenir y parar al pequeño pingüino, tampoco era bueno que se enfadara tanto, lo que había hecho Archie era imperdonable y él se iba a encargar que sufriera el doble de lo que sufrió Cabo…

Después de las opciones de dolor de Kowalski, le ordeno a Rico que se hiciera cargo del mapache embustero… por su parte, Cabo se encontraba sentado sobre el césped deprimido y con el corazón roto, así que Skipper se acerco para consolarlo aunque sus palabras no sirvieron de mucho.

El muchacho se había ilusionado con la existencia de un héroe parecido al tal Robín Hood de la historia que Skipper alguna vez le narró para dormir…

– _Sabes Cabo… tal vez haya una opción_ – si el pequeño pingüino quería un héroe, entonces le daría un héroe… obligar a Archie a ser el arquero fue cosa fácil además le serviría como escarmiento de sus malas acciones.

De este modo, Cabo se desquito del daño causado obligando al mapache a ser el héroe que dijo ser en un inicio. Por su parte a Skipper le sirvió para descubrir habilidades que tenía escondidas Cabo tales como el uso del boomerang y el buen manejo del arco y flecha…

Cuando volvian a la sede, después de llevarles migas a los patos, alimento a ardillas huérfanas y a las palomas ancianas, Cabo seguía cabizbajo y triste, Skipper ya no sabía que decir o hacer para animar al muchacho…

De repente se detuvo Cabo y dio un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el césped, Skipper igualmente se detuvo y observo al muchacho que miraba el cielo como esperando que llegase de él una respuesta.

– Sabes Skipper, fue lindo pensar que de verdad existía un héroe como el de tu historia… es una lástima que no sea así.

Skipper le dirigió una mirada de comprensión a Cabo, al final de cuentas él mismo tenía la culpa por fomentar sueños en el chico – Cabo, de verdad lamento que tu héroe no fuera quien dijo ser, pero en el mundo hay muchos más héroes que se encuentran en el anonimato, que ayudan a otros sin nada a cambio – le dijo mientras sonreía y acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Cabo.

Cabo sonrió con las palabras de Skipper, se levanto y abrazo a su líder, continuaron su camino hacia la base. Cuando llegaron se prepararon para dormir. Skipper estaba a punto de dormirse, pero las palabras de Cabo lo interrumpieron.

– Cómo tú Skipper? – esas palabras fueron inesperadas para su líder, quien se sonrojo como respuesta, aunque el muchacho no pudiera verlo…

– Sabes, ERES EL MEJOR HÉROE QUE HAYA CONOCIDO – y con esas últimas palabras se durmió el pequeño pingüino.

Skipper escucho cuando se durmió Cabo, sonrió y en voz baja dijo – No Cabo, el verdadero héroe eres tú – y con esto se durmió también.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corta pero para crearla en solo media hora, creo que fue un buen avance jejejeje. No olviden dejar rewiews.**


	11. Fobias Plan 2 Fantasmas

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. No olviden dejar reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos. Lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora, pero me fue muy difícil superar el bloqueo mental bajo el cual estoy sujeto… NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO!**

**Bueno, este capítulo es continuación de otro con el mismo nombre. Hará referencia al día de Halloween y al miedo que Cabo le tiene a los fantasmas, aunque ya pasó dicha fecha. **

**Dentro de la redacción ira la narración normal, luego una parte será en el sentido de la bitácora la cual ira en cursiva.**

**IMPORTANTE: POR ESTA OCASIÓN LOS PROTAGONISTAS SERÁN CABO Y KOWALSKI…**

**Disfrútenlo y espero que sea gracioso.**

**Fobias. Plan 2 **

Eran vísperas de Halloween y Cabo dejo denotar una vez más su miedo a los fantasmas, a pesar de su gusto del juego "Truco o Trato" y de los dulces obtenidos por este. Skipper decidió que era el momento oportuno para erradicar dicho miedo. En una reunión secreta con Kowalski y Rico, Skipper crearon un plan sencillo…

– Debido a Halloween, los humanos abrieron en Central Park una casa de los sustos, será el lugar perfecto para aplicar el segundo plan de la **Operación: Pingüino asustado**, así que mañana por la noche llevaremos a Cabo a dicha casa para erradicar su fobia a los fantasmas – Kowalski y Rico estaban de acuerdo, esa sería una oportunidad perfecta, pero había una cuestión que Skipper no había contemplado.

– Skipper… cómo lograremos que Cabo entre a dicha casa – preguntó Kowalski mientras Rico gruñía apoyando la duda de su compañero.

– Muy fácil… le diremos que necesitamos maquinaria para uno de tus experimentos y que se ubica en ese lugar.

– Oh, pero eso no sería mentirle, sabes qué Cabo es muy susceptible a las mentiras – dijo Kowalski, él sabía que al pequeño no le gustaban las mentiras.

– Naaa, no será nada. Rico, acompañaras a Cabo dentro de la casa…

Pero los gruñidos de Rico interrumpieron a Skipper – grrguaa bada bada waaada – decía mientras movía las aletas para finalmente esconderse detrás de Kowalski.

– Pero qué te pasa soldado – dijo Skipper confundido – no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

– Creo que Rico tiene miedo, no quiere acompañar a Cabo a enfrentar su fobia – contesto Kowalski mirando a rico atrás de él – al parecer aún no olvida su ultimo altercado con Cabo…

– Muy bien, entonces Kowalski tu acompañaras a Cabo, mientras Rico y yo manejamos la situación.

– Ok, Skipper… iré a hacer mi testamento… – saludo a su capitán y se retiro a su laboratorio, dejando confundido a Skipper.

**PLAN 2: FANTASMAS**

Al día siguiente Kowalski llevó a Cabo al Central Park a comprar unos hielitos, pasando cerca del lugar donde se ejecutaría la operación. La curiosidad de Cabo salió a relucir al ver el nuevo inmueble improvisado… – Qué es eso Kowalski – pregunto deteniéndose frente al lugar, el aludido se detuvo y vio al pequeño pingüino sonreír mientras esperaba una respuesta a su cuestionamiento, eso le provoco remordimientos.

– Es algo que acaban de construir los humanos, vendremos en la noche a recoger algunas piezas de ingeniería mecánica que necesito para mi nuevo experimento y necesito que me acompañes – dijo seriamente, el chico lo miro por un instante…

– En la noche… cuando todo está oscuro y tenebroso – dijo mientras juntaba sus aletas y las pegaba a su pecho – si Cabo, en la noche, es el mejor momento para tomar las piezas… – sentía pena por lo que iba a experimentar el joven pingüino en ese lugar pero era por su bien.

– Ok Kowalski, no tendré miedo si estas a mi lado – dijo tiernamente y comenzó andar en dirección al puesto de hielitos. El pingüino más alto se sintió peor al escuchar esas palabras.

**BITÁCORA DE LA OPERACIÓN:** _El pequeño Cabo no sospecha nada de la operación, por la tarde salimos del zoológico con la excusa de ir por unos hielitos arcoíris, durante el trayecto le mostré__el lugar al que acudiríamos al anochecer para recoger piezas mecánicas "que necesito para un nuevo experimento", aceptando de inmediato. Skipper está complacido y salió con Rico a la casa de los sustos para preparar el escenario…_

_Eran las 2200 horas, y el vigilante fue neutralizado por su servilleta, tras de mí se encontraba Cabo cargando la bolsa en la que transportaríamos la maquinaria que tomaríamos. Entramos, realizamos reconocimiento del lugar y buscamos los materiales de la lista que realice aprovechando la ocasión; la diversidad de robots fue sorprendente, de diferentes tamaños y materiales, al final me decidí de un robot grande y muy completo que estaba en la esquina de la habitación correspondiente al hombre del pantano…_

– Cabo, necesito que desmanteles el robot de la esquina y saques las piezas que están dibujadas en esta hoja – dijo Kowalski entregándole la hoja con las instrucciones y señalándole el robot - ¿crees poder hacerlo? – Cabo dirigió su vista al científico y luego al robot, sonrió y tomo una llave – Claro Kowalski, inmediatamente lo hare – el aludido sonrió por la disposición de Cabo.

_El plan que trazamos es simple: mientras Cabo desmantela la maquina, me alejare de Cabo dejándolo sólo… Por su lado, Skipper y Rico prepararan el escenario utilizando los robots y demás disfraces utilizados para la actividad de la casa de los sustos… Yo de deseaba que Cabo no se moviera del lugar donde lo deje… Recordando lo que sucedió con Rico solo puedo decir: "Que Newton se apiade de ellos"…_

Cabo se encontraba desmantelando la maquina que le había indicado Kowalski, le tomo algo de tiempo pero logro quitar las piezas que indicaba la hoja que le dio el científico. En cuanto retiro las piezas las coloco cuidadosamente dentro de la bolsa, no quería que Kowalski se enfadara con él por arruinar la maquinaria.

– Listo, ahora sólo falta decirle a Kowalski – dijo en voz alta, mientras caminaba en busca de su compañero recordaba los buenos momentos que pasaba con el científico, si bien era cierto que Kowalski no era muy expresivo ni sentimental, también lo era que en el fondo era un buen sujeto y siempre lo defendía cuando Skipper se le ocurría ponerlo en situaciones desagradables, también lo ayudaba cuando nadie más lo hacía, como en esa ocasión que lo cargó para que no pisara las ratoneras…

Se dejó llevar por todos esos pensamientos mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba perdido – En dónde me encuentro – dijo temeroso…

_Una vez que Cabo este solo, ayudare a Skipper a activar a los robots mientras Rico se encargaba de los efectos de sonido, espero que esta experiencia no afecte negativamente a Cabo…_

– Reportándome señor! – Dijo Kowalski al llegar al centro de operaciones – Perfecto Kowalski, es momento de poner en marchar la Operación **PINGÜINO ASUSTADO: PLAN FANTASMAS** – dijo mientras frotaba sus aletas.

– Rico, activa el sistema de las cámaras de seguridad, necesitamos ver que el sujeto se encuentre en el lugar… Kowalski, comienza a encender los robots – dirigió su vista a las pantallas de seguridad y vio al pequeño Cabo caminar lentamente por los oscuros pasillos con solo una lámpara para iluminar el camino y la bolsa con los objetos…

El joven soldado caminaba por las habitaciones en busca de su compañero, la situación ya no le estaba gustando nada… el lugar estaba oscuro además la decoración no ayudaba mucho, ahora que lo pensaba era realmente aterrador estar solo en una casa de sustos, él esperaba que Kowalski estuviese a su lado todo el tiempo – Kowalski, dónde te encuentras? – se preguntaba el pequeño mientras caminaba temeroso.

De repente se escucho un ruido en la habitación de al lado, Cabo se encogió en donde estaba, el terror se estaba apoderando cada segundo de él, sino encontraba a Kowalski o la salida pronto caería en un ataque de pánico…

_Observaba a través de la pantalla al pequeño Cabo, preguntándome que resultado arrojaría esta nueva prueba para él, Skipper ya tenía puesto su disfraz recordándome el día en que pensamos que era un zombie… en ese instante se me hizo ridícula esta prueba, el chico ya había demostrado su valentía al enfrentarse al "Skipper Zombie", pero ya era muy tarde para detenerlos, ellos se dirigían a donde se encontraba el pequeño…_

– Será mejor ponernos los disfraces de fantasma – dijo Skipper a Rico, quien al darse cuenta se negó rotundamente haciendo molestar al pingüino líder – a qué te refieres con "no", soldado es una orden, ponte ese disfraz y es mi última palabra – Rico a regañadientes se puso el traje pero siguió de lejos a Skipper, no quería que le volviese a suceder lo de la última vez…

* * *

El ruido se hizo más fuerte – K-K-Ko-wals-ki eres t-t-tú? – pregunto el joven soldado esperando que no fuese un fantasma, el ruido cesó por algunos segundos, Cabo decidió que era el momento de salir de esa habitación y seguir por el pasillo… salió y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, situación que le hizo temer aún más, tomo la lámpara y la bolsa y caminó por el oscuro pasillo en busca de una salida…

– Espero que este bien Kowalski, debimos traer los woki tokis para comunicarnos – decía mientras caminaba, pero unos ruidos cercanos provocaron que se detuviera, dudaba en voltear, pero él mismo sabía que era necesario… Todo se torno oscuro y sólo se escuchó un grito…

_Skipper y Rico se acercaron lentamente a Cabo, pero Rico hizo ruido provocando que Cabo se detuviera y volteara, vi como soltaba los objetos de sus aletas y gritaba aterrado al ver a los dos zombies, corrió a toda velocidad… se detuvo y regreso por la bolsa para después volver a huir._

_Los chicos lo persiguieron por los pasillos de la casa, Cabo se notaba cansado y aterrado, yo estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que se desmayase por el terror y cansancio provocado por la persecución, algo provoco una opresión en mi corazón, no me explicaba que era sensación… empecé a sudar y me sentía muy mal._

_Al final de cuentas yo era el culpable, si no hubiera informado de la casa de sustos Skipper no hubiera vuelto abrir la Operación, además el pequeño confiaba en mí…_

"Ok Kowalski, no tendré miedo si estas a mi lado" esas palabras taladraban la mente de Kowalski cada vez con más fuerza "Ok Kowalski, no tendré miedo si estas a mi lado"… "no tendré miedo si estas a mi lado"… "no tendré miedo si estas a mi lado"… definitivamente había defraudado al pequeño Cabo.

Por su lado, Cabo corría a toda velocidad con la bolsa a cuestas procurando dañar lo menos posible el material que portaba – Kowalski! Dónde te encuentras? – gritaba el pequeño, a estas alturas ya no le preocupaba su seguridad, sino la de su compañero que desde que desapareció no había dado señales de encontrarse en el lugar…

Skipper y Rico (que se encontraba a una distancia considerablemente alejada) habían acorralado a Cabo, quien estaba a unos segundos de entrar en su ataque de pánico, cuando en un instante aparecieron una gran cantidad de fantasmas que comenzaron a perseguir a Skipper y a Rico quien aterrados huyeron, al ver esto Cabo, se desmayó…

Cuando recobró el conocimiento se encontró con la cara sonriente de Kowalski, el pequeño al verlo se abrazó de él.

– Cabo, veo que ya conseguiste la maquinaria que necesitaba, regresemos a la base – Tomo de su aleta a Cabo y se fueron caminando así hasta que llegaron a la base. Estaba completamente vacía pero a Kowalski no le importo, seguramente Skipper y Rico seguían dentro de la casa de los sustos, decidió cenar con el joven pingüino…

– Oye Kowalski, dónde crees que se encuentre Skipper y Rico – pregunto el pequeño mientras comía una sardina, el aludido simplemente levanto los hombros respondiendo simplemente – seguro están haciendo reconocimiento, respuesta con la que se dio por satisfecho el joven pingüino.

_**RESULTADO: **__No__puedo decir que el plan hubiese fallado, Cabo ya había demostrado su valentía ante "Skipper Zombie" en aquella ocasión y en muchas otras misiones relacionadas con supuestos "fantasmas", como el fantasma del habitad de Marlene…_

_Por su parte, después de regresar Skipper y Rico no quisieron hablar al respecto… respecto a mí, les dije que Cabo me había encontrado en el cuarto de control (una mentira piadosa no hace mal a nadie)._

_**CONCLUSIÓN: **__Skipper y Rico pueden llegar a tener tanto miedo a los fantasmas como Cabo. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, al contrario no pude resistir al sentimiento de remordimiento al darme cuenta que había defraudado a Cabo. Kowalski._

* * *

**EPILOGO:**

Kowalski observo en las pantallas como Skipper y Rico habían logrado acorralar al joven soldado, quien estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico. El sentimiento de culpa creció en su interior, las palabras de confianza que le dio el pequeño se enterraban en lo más profundo de su corazón, así que tomo una decisión.

Apretó botones y movió palancas al azar, activando a los diversos robots de la casa de los sustos, además del espectáculo de imágenes aterradoras que comenzaron a perseguir a Skipper y a Rico por toda la casa – Sí, tomen una cucharada de su propia medicina – dijo moviendo una de sus aletas…

Cuando volvió a ver la pantalla donde se encontraba Cabo, vio como este perdía el conocimiento, dejó activos los controles y corrió a verificar el estado del joven soldado. Sintió un gran alivio al verlo despertar, pero la calidez que le otorgo con la sonrisa y el abrazo será algo que nunca olvidará… Más tarde le daría una excusa a Skipper sobre la activación de las maquinas.

De regreso en la sede, saco las piezas mecánicas que desmantelo Cabo, las habilidades mecánicas del joven soldado eran de admirarse, retiro todas las piezas sin dejar ningún daño o rasguño en el cuerpo de estas… definitivamente con estas piezas podría terminar con el disfraz de Halloween y lograrían romper la marca del año pasado…

**Espero que les haya gustado, es una explicación sobre el disfraz que hace Kowalski para ir a pedir dulces en Halloween, disculpen si existen fallas en la redacción y algunas faltas de ortografía, además de la historia tan fuera de temporada jajajajaja. Creo que me quedo bien la historia, espero sus visitas y comentarios.**

**Respecto a sus propuestas, próximamente verán en este espacio el capítulo de "instinto paternal", el de "Malentendido" me costará un poco más de trabajo pero ya se van formando las ideas en mi cabecita (muahahahahaha).**

**Prometo que para el 30 de noviembre subiré el del "Pingüino Zombie", tal vez un poco antes.**


	12. Cocina

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**Cocina**

El acto de lindos y gorditos tenía dos finalidades:

1) mantener sus operaciones militares en secreto; y

2) obtener comida (aparte de la que los cuidadores les daban durante la noche).

En ocasiones la pesca no era muy buena, pero en otras era excelente, logrando obtener comida extra. En ese momento entraba la función del refrigerador…

Del pescado sobrante, preparaban algunos platillos, principalmente el Sushi… Rico era el mejor preparando el sushi y cualquier otro platillo que tuviese que ver con cortes de pescado…

Kowalski jamás se acercaba a la cocina a preparar algún platillo, las veces que entraba era para reparar algún aparato o para consumir algún alimento. El joven Cabo en ocasiones preparaba galletas, para las reuniones de té que tenía con Mason… y una vez al mes, preparaba rollos de canela que degustaban con emoción el resto del equipo.

Skipper era otra historia, rara vez cocinaba pero cuando lo veían tomar los utensilios de cocina sabían que estaba a punto de preparar su famosa **sorpresa de pescado**, un platillo ultra-secreto cuya receta se había pasado de generación en generación dentro de la familia de su capitán. Sólo dos pingüinos sabían los ingredientes de dicho platillo: el hermano de Skipper y él, sin embargo ninguno de ellos hasta el momento había tenido crías (o al menos eso suponían), así que era un misterio la preparación…

Aunque al resto del equipo no le importaba saber los ingredientes, ellos mismos sacaban sus suposiciones al probar el horrendo platillo que preparaba su capitán… así es, ellos detestaban esa comida que, según Cabo, tenía sabor a sudor de elefante, pero la comían para no herir el frágil ego de su líder… vivían con la esperanza que alguno de los tantos golpes recibidos en la cabeza de su líder provocaría el olvido de tan espantoso platillo, pero hasta el momento no había sucedido…

– Skipper, qué haces – pregunto Cabo al percatarse que su capitán se encontraba dentro de la cocina – nada – contesto su capitán mientras tomaba un par de pescados y los ponía en la superficie de la mesa y se dirigía a la alacena para tomar algunos frascos de especias… Cabo comenzó a sospechar de su capitán, así que decidió lanzar su pregunta para confirmar su gran temor…

– Skipper – el aludido detuvo su actividad y vio fijamente a Cabo con una sonrisa – ¿vas a preparar tu famosa Sorpresa de Pescado? – pregunto el chico esperando un no por respuesta…

– Afirmatorio joven Cabo, te recomiendo que mantengas tú estomago vacio para el gran momento… – dijo orgullosamente su líder poniendo sus aletas a los costados, el chico le regalo una gran sonrisa, le dijo un si emocionado y salió de la cocina…

– ALERTA ROJA! ALERTA ROJA! – gritaba Cabo mientras entraba al laboratorio de Kowalski y se tropezaba con las herramientas tiradas en el piso, rodando hasta estrellarse con la pared. Rico se acercó a levantarlo, pero el chico fue más rápido y corrió hacia Kowalski y lo tomó de las aletas.

– ALERTA ROJA! DEBEMOS DIRIGIRNOS AL BUNQUER DE ESCAPE… PRONTO! – continuaba gritando mientras empujaba a los otros dos pingüinos en dirección de la salida de emergencia, sin que estos entendieran lo que acontecía. Kowalski se dio media vuelta y detuvo al pequeño pingüino.

– Por la Teoría de la relatividad, qué te sucede Cabo? – Preguntó Kowalski mientras que Rico gruñía exigiendo una explicación – Es que… es que… Skipper está preparando su sorpresa de pescado… – dijo angustiado… los otros dos pingüinos se vieron entre sí…

Los tres pingüinos se deslizaban a toda velocidad por el zoológico buscando un buen escondite – Cabo, sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de noticias debes de darlas inmediatamente – regañaba Kowalski, el pequeño frunció el ceño – yo les avise inmediatamente pero ustedes me estaban ignorando – recriminó Cabo…

En la base…

Skipper se encontraba en la cocina terminando su platillo con una gran sonrisa, en esta ocasión le agregaría un ingrediente nuevo para mejorar el sabor… algo en su interior le decía que había algo mal con su platillo, pero no se explicaba que era, así optó por mejorarlo.

Una vez que terminó su platillo, se dirigió a la sala para llamar a sus muchachos, pero no se encontraban así que salió a buscarlos…

Los chicos se encontraban escondidos dentro del volcán de plástico de Julien… lugar que, según Kowalski, Skipper jamás los buscaría, pero no contaban con el hecho de que Mort los había visto entrar en ese lugar, cuando Skipper preguntó a Julien sobre los muchachos, Mort dijo que se habían sacrificado en honor al volcán…

Rico al escuchar la voz de Skipper, le hizo una señal a Kowalski y a Cabo, quienes se escabulleron silenciosamente del volcán dirigiéndose al habitad de Marlene, pero cuando se dirigían a ese lugar vieron a Skipper dirigirse a la misma dirección, así que optaron por separarse. Rico decidió ocultarse en el habitad de Joe, dentro de las pacas de pastura que alimentaban al canguro, Kowalski se había ocultado en uno de los túneles del drenaje utilizando la entrada que se encontraba en el habitad de Marlene.

Por su lado, Cabo se encontraba oculto en el habitad de los chimpancés, pero para su mala suerte Skipper lo encontró llevándolo a la base…

– Vamos Cabo, es momento de comer y les tengo una sorpresa – dijo Skipper guiñándole el ojo – es una lástima que los demás no se encuentren en el zoológico para probar mi creación culinaria – Cabo simplemente sonreía nerviosamente, rezando porque un milagro ocurriera.

El milagro jamás ocurrió, o al menos eso pensó Cabo cuando Skipper lo sentó frente al plato de sorpresa de pescado, el cual tenía la apariencia de siempre. Su capitán le dio un tenedor y se sentó frente a él para disfrutar el platillo – Adelante Cabo, se el primero en probar mi nueva y mejorada **Sorpresa de pescado** – la sonrisa de su capitán y esa mirada de entusiasmos era lo que le impedía decir la verdad sobre su comida… recordó cuando se comió esas sardinas con el suero de la verdad y le dijo a Skipper que no le gustaba su sorpresa de pescado porque sabía a sudor de elefante, afortunadamente todos olvidaron ese suceso excepto él… suspiró hondo y tomo el tenedor con sumo cuidado, tragó saliva y tomo una pequeña porción de la comida, la llevó lentamente a su pico y la metió dentro de este.

Skipper no entendía por qué la lentitud de Cabo al probar el platillo pero supuso que quería disfrutarlo. El chico comenzó a masticar el bocado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el sabor no era el mismo de siempre, todo al contrario, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa. Tomó otro bocado para comprobarlo, arrojando el mismo resultado, así que empezó a engullir todo lo que le sirvió Skipper…

Skipper al ver eso sonrió y comenzó a comer junto al chico, quien al terminar su plato pidió otra ración. Eso era algo nuevo para Skipper, por lo general sus chicos terminaban su plato y decían estar satisfechos sin aceptar una ración más.

El resto de la comida paso sin ninguna novedad, entre el pequeño Cabo y él terminaron con toda la sorpresa de pescado sin que Kowalski y Rico lograran probarla, al terminar se sentaron a ver un poco de televisión hasta que Cabo se quedó dormido en el hombro de Skipper después de contar algunos chistes, el líder para no incomodar al chico, se durmió en la misma posición.

En definitiva, Cabo esperaría con gran emoción la próxima vez que preparará Skipper su sorpresa de pescado y esperaba que fuese pronto…

Por su parte, encontramos a dos pingüinos hambrientos fuera de su habitad, esperando el momento propicio para entrar a dormir, recordando que Skipper esperaba a todos con su sorpresa de pescado para no se quedaran con "el antojo", que gran "sorpresa" se llevarían al llegar y no encontrar nada para comer…

**Disculpen la tardanza de la actualización, pero he estado muy ocupada y corta de tiempo… Lamento el final de la historia, tal vez no es de lo mejor, pero el siguiente capítulo será un poco más interesante que este…**

**Me inspire en el capítulo "LA VERDAD DUELE". Aunque no hay diálogos de dicho capítulo.**

**No olviden dejar reviews…**


	13. Pequeño y frágil

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**La canción utilizada en esta historia se llama **_**Pequeña y Frágil**_** de SABU. Y tampoco me pertenece. **

**Es el primer fic que hago de este tipo… pero después de escuchar esta canción por más de 2 horas seguidas, mi mente comenzó a trabajar y creó este capítulo. En un inició pensé en ponerlo por separado, pero al final decidí incluirlo. En todo caso, lo encontraran de manera libre. Disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Espero que les guste.**

**PEQUEÑO Y FRAGIL.**

La misión de Cabo y Skipper, era bastante sencilla, debían conseguir la trayectoria del camión repartidor de pescado de un restaurante famoso por el sushi que preparaba… Skipper no entendía que había salido mal…

En un instante, su compañero había desaparecido misteriosamente dentro de la bodega, trato de comunicarse mediante la radio pero era inútil, no lograba establecer contacto… lo buscó en toda la bodega pero nada, no existía ni el más mínimo rastro de él.

Miles de ideas surcaron su cabeza, desde las más paranoicas hasta las más coherentes, pero ninguna le parecía viable… necesitaba a Kowalski para obtener opciones…

* * *

Cabo se despertó en un lugar oscuro y frío, le dolía la cabeza e ignoraba su ubicación. Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a una camioneta con cajas de pescado, tratar de llamar a Skipper y luego… nada – el sujeto debió golpearme al meter la caja – dijo levantándose – Skipper, estas ahí? – preguntó inocentemente, espero por una respuesta que nunca llego – Skipper! Contéstame – el miedo comenzó a dominar su corazón, un brinco de la camioneta lo hizo reaccionar y se dio cuenta que estaban en movimiento.

Desconocía a donde se dirigían, tenía miedo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su líder estuviese a su lado, pero no era así…

Skipper se dirigió a toda velocidad a la base e informo de la situación a los muchacho, Kowalski propuso regresar al lugar de los hechos… entraron a la oficina a buscar las rutas de los camiones repartidores, mientras Rico inspeccionaba la bodega en busca de pistas…

En un instante Rico entró a la habitación haciendo gran escándalo, al parecer descubrió algo, cuando Kowalski y Skipper llegaron encontraron plumas del pequeño pingüino, pero antes que pudieran hacer algo, llegaron una gran cantidad de patrullas, obligándolos a ocultarse. Por lo que escucharon de los oficiales, unos ladrones se habían llevado una camioneta llena de pescado… a Skipper le dio un vuelco al corazón, se llevaron la camioneta que inspeccionaba Cabo…

**Saber donde estas y como estas, quisiera**

**si te acordaras hoy de mi**

**fuiste el primer amor, mi vida entera**

**ya nunca podré olvidarme de ti**

**debo hacerte una confesión sincera**

**yo sigo esperándote como ayer**

Confiaba en que Cabo lograría escapar y regresaría, ellos no podían ayudarlo, desconocían la dirección que habían tomado los cacos y que tan peligrosos eran, todo quedaba en manos del pequeño pingüino…

La camioneta se detuvo, Cabo se puso alerta al escuchar la voz de unos hombres acercándose a las puertas del vehículo… en cuanto se abrieron las puertas traseras, se deslizó a toda velocidad, no le importaba la dirección que tomara, sino ponerse a salvo… un grito de sorpresa fue todo lo que los hombres pudieron dar, no les dio tiempo de perseguirlo, el pequeño animal ya iba muy lejos.

Una vez a salvo, buscó alguna señal que le indicará en donde se encontraba, era la primera vez que estaba sólo y la situación no era muy agradable, cuando al fin logro encontrar un letrero, se sentó en el suelo y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, se encontraba en Oregon, al otro lado de los Estados Unidos …

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, el remordimiento se hacía cada vez más grande en Skipper, no dejaba de culpase por la situación en la que se encontrara Cabo, la idea de que le pasase algo lo atormentaba cada noche que pasaba…

**Tan pequeña es, tan frágil es**

**sin ti lo sé, yo ya no puedo vivir**

**tan pequeña es, tan frágil es**

**sin ti lo sé, yo ya no puedo vivir**

Cabo desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado, en un inició trato de hacer el recorrido caminando, pero al final optó ir como polizonte en diversos vehículos, tratando de regresar a la Ciudad de New York… durante las noches deseaba estar en su cómoda litera, con sus amigos, junto a Skipper… Después de tanto camino recorrido, vio con gusto que se encontraba en el Estado de Colorado, cada vez faltaba menos para llegar, sólo esperaba que sus amigos estuviesen bien…

Kowalski durante la última semana, no se había perdido ningún noticiero esperando obtener respuestas a la situación, sin embargo las autoridades señalaban que hasta el momento no habían hallado la camioneta plagiada ni su contenido… si continuaba la situación de esa forma, podrían comenzar a pensar en lo peor…

Skipper era el más lastimado de todos ellos, en más de una ocasión quiso presentar su renuncia como Capitán, inclusive había dejado de realizar misiones… le había fallado al pequeño pingüino. Trató de convencer a Kowalski de buscar a Cabo por todo New York, si era necesario en todo Estados Unidos, pero él se había negado diciendo que era imposible, que debía de confiar en Cabo. Claro que confiaba en Cabo, pero él era tan joven, ingenuo, pequeño y frágil…

**Saber donde estas y como estas, quisiera**

**si te acordaras hoy de mi**

**cada noche sueño que tu estas, conmigo**

**que vuelvo a sentir tu voz y tu piel**

Había pasado un mes, no sabía nada aún de su pequeño soldado, el resto de su equipo trataba de hacer su vida como antes, actitud que le molestaba… ACASO NO SE PREOCUPABAN DEL PEQUEÑO CABO! Furioso se dirigió al laboratorio de Kowalski a reclamarle, al entrar encontró al resto de su equipo sentados como si nada, eso fue todo, se lanzó en contra del más alto y comenzó a golpearlo, Rico tuvo que atarlo para calmarlo… Kowalski simplemente se levanto y limpio la sangre del pico. Observó la mirada furiosa de su líder y lo abrazó quien indignado volteo a otro lado, las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir al ver que en el piso se encontraban recortes de noticias sobre el secuestro del camión, mapas con rutas trazadas y diversos informes sobre el caso… ellos tampoco se habían dado por vencidos…

**Tan pequeña es**

**tanto yo la ame**

**tan frágil es**

**no no no, sin ti lo sé yo ya no puedo vivir**

Cabo continuaba su camino, tenía algunos rasguños y una de sus aletas se encontraba lastimada, la pelea lo dejo débil pero ningún perro roñoso le impediría regresar a su hogar, faltaba poco para llegar a New York, ya se encontraba en la frontera de Indiana y estaba a punto de entrar a Ohio… había sido un camino muy largo, lleno de peligros, en ocasiones pensaba que debió tomar algún avión, pero no se arriesgaría a viajar por temor a equivocarse.

Seguramente habían pasado meses, desde su desaparición, el sueño lo venció mientras viaja en vagón de carga del tren en dirección a Pennsylvania "_como se encontraran los muchachos_" se pregunto en sus sueños…

**Tan pequeña es**

**tanto yo la ame**

**tan frágil es**

**si si si, sin ti lo sé yo ya no puedo vivir**

Skipper pasaba las noches fuera de la base, en ocasiones visitaba la estación del tren esperando que allí apareciese el pequeño pingüino, otras veces se encontraba en la entrada del zoológico junto a la campana, esperando a que regresara su pequeño soldado… observaba las estrellas como cuando lo hacía junto a Cabo en sus noches de pesadillas, uniéndolas como si de puntos se trataran y formando figuras graciosas, ese recuerdo provocó que sonriera – en dónde te encuentras? – preguntó en voz alta antes de permitir que las lagrimas volvieran a salir de manera involuntaria.

**Siento que no encontrare**

**una mujer como tu**

**otra vez**

**frágil como tu**

Cabo suspiro de alivio al ver que se acercaba a la Gran Estación de Central Park de New York, ahora sólo tenía que caminar unas cuantas cuadras y llegaría a su amado Zoológico, al lado de sus amigos… Camino lentamente, aunque hubiese deseado correr, no podía, sus pies se encontraban cansados por el largo viaje.

Skipper se encontraba nuevamente en el campanario, esperando la llegada de Cabo, desde que despertó tuvo el presentimiento que el recuentro estaba cerca, cuando le dijo a su equipo, Rico y Kowalski solo se miraron entre si y dieron un suspiro, tantas veces habían escuchado esas palabras de su líder…

Miraba hacía las afueras esperando ver su silueta… El joven pingüino solo tenía que avanzar unos cuantos metros y estaría al fin en su hogar, cuando le asaltaron las dudas "_y si ya no me quieren… qué tal si Skipper me odia por tardarme tanto… y si ya me olvidaron o me sustituyeron_", las lágrimas del miedo y la duda se hicieron presentes en su rostro y comenzó a retroceder lentamente sin dejar de ver la entrada.

Skipper se había despertado por un ruido, cuando abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "_acaso es Cabo_", su corazón salto de gusto al verlo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al recordar tantas bromas que le había jugado su mente en varias ocasiones, se sentó nuevamente, observando la "alucinación" de Cabo… pero en el momento en que lo vio llorar, se dio cuenta que no era una alucinación, que era real… era su pequeño y frágil pingüino.

No entendía por qué estaba retrocediendo, debía detenerlo, así que bajo del campanario y se deslizó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño pingüino…

**Saber cómo estas quisiera**

**si te acordaras hoy de mi**

**fuiste mi primer amor **

**mi vida entera**

Cabo se dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de correr, pero alguien lo detuvo, volteo y vio a su líder con lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto lo reconoció se lanzo a sus aletas llorando como un niño, diciendo palabras que por los sollozos, Skipper no entendía, pero sabía su significado. Skipper tomo su rostro y le dijo – discúlpame Cabo, por no ir a buscarte, pero no sabía en dónde estabas – al decir eso su líder lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Cabo lo abrazó con fuerza y le respondió – estoy en casa...

**Bueno, aquí llega el final de este songfic, es el primero que hago y sinceramente no soy fan de este género de fan fics, pero no pude resistirme después de oír repetidas veces la canción y de estar escribiendo un nuevo capítulo para Cabo.**

**Disculpen que la canción se refiera a una mujer, pero no quise adaptarla al género masculino, de lo contrario la arruinaría. Utilicen su imaginación si lo desean…**

**Sinceramente quisieron salir algunas lágrimas de los ojos cuando lo escribía, pero me aguante como los machos (machito y bonito muchacho, recuerda motocicletas…)**


	14. Bravucón

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**Bravucón.**

Skipper podría jurar por su rango que el corazón de Cabo era tan grande como el universo mismo, en definitiva era un pingüino único, digno de ser protegido de cualquier situación que afectara la grandeza de su corazón. Le quedo mucho más claro cuando se presento Barry, la rana venenosa de Hoboken.

– Debo de irme Skipper, regresare en cuanto termine… – pero fue interrumpido por un muy molesto Skipper.

– Sí, sí, sí, regresaras cuando termines con tu fiestecita del té con él – Cabo agacho la mirada, sabía que a Skipper le molestaba las visitas que realizaba a ese habitad, pero no podía dejar solo a ese pequeño ser con el que nadie se atrevía a entablar una amistad – si Skipper – dijo con un dejo de tristeza, dirigiéndose a la salida protegida por el premio que alguna vez ganó.

Antes de salir, Skipper le llamó – Cabo… ten cuidado – dijo volteando a otro lado, Cabo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y salió del habitad. Se dirigió hacia el habitad de los reptiles y entro a él…

Skipper seguía observando la salida por donde salió Cabo, recordaba el día en que lo conocieron y como su error llevó a toda su operación a la ruina… si no hubiera sido por Cabo, seguramente el zoológico estaría bajo una cruel tiranía en lugar de una "monarquía" loca llevada por el lémur…

Cuando vieron a Alice en un traje anti radiación, supo que era momento de preocuparse, la conducta aterrada de la cuidadora le daba muy mala espina, no pudo decirle a los demás que se quedarán atrás, un recipiente tan pequeño no podía contener algo tan peligroso, primer gran error!

Cuando salió la pequeña rana, Cabo fue el primero en darle la bienvenida, y si no hubiera sido por el pequeño pingüino jamás lo hubiesen sacado de su encierro. Lo que más le molesto fue la respuesta que le dio a Cabo con su bienvenida, después de salir de ese lugar…

– **como te decía mi pequeño amigo, soy…**

– **Irritante** – Skipper se quedo sorprendido por las palabras del renacuajo, en ocasiones Cabo podía ser algo irritante, más cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, pero decirlo sólo por una bienvenida era absurdo…

Eso fue suficiente para saber que se trataba de un abusivo, pero no imagino el poder que tenía la rana para someterlos, cuando vio a Rico fuera de combate lo llevaron inmediatamente a la base para atenderlo, toda esa situación lo estaba poniendo de mal humor y las opciones de Cabo aun más.

El chico insistía en no enfrentarlo, – entonces Cabo que sugieres, que simplemente miremos como toma el control del zoológico – Cabo toco las puntas de sus aletas – no Skipper, pero podríamos hablar con él, debe ser muy triste…

– sí ujuuu, gran idea Cabo, tal vez podríamos comer galletitas y darnos abrazos venenosos… vamos a detenerla inmediatamente y mediante el lenguaje universal que hablamos todos…

– Por medio de la risa – dijo esperanzado Cabo, provocando una mirada de decepción por parte de su líder – No Cabo, por la fuerza, vamos chicos, al parecer nuestro bravucón comenzó a moverse.

Skipper verdaderamente odiaba a los bravucones, y cuando se encontraba con uno no dudaba en darle **una lección o diez**, para demostrarle que no debía abusar de los demás… pero ahora sus razones eran más personales, después de escuchar la historia de Cabo y como fue víctima de diversos abusos ejecutados en su persona* juró que nunca iba a permitir eso en su zoológico…

Kowalski propuso que el sujeto fuera neutralizado en una botella de vidrio, una perfecta barrera para protegerse del veneno de la rana, siempre y cuando encontraran el momento perfecto para aplicar dicha medida.

Skipper se sentía absolutamente satisfecho con los resultados, pero no imagino que podría haber una falla en el plan, falla que ni el mismo Kowalski pudo anticipar. La caída de su teniente fue el colmo, ahora sólo contaba con el pequeño Cabo, pero estaba seguro que era suficiente, mientras el chico insistía que podría resolverse el problema de otra forma.

Cuando Skipper le dijo que le mostraría el reciente proyecto experimental de Kowalski realmente se emociono, ese proyecto fue declarado clasificado y hasta el momento no le había permitido verlo, pero cuando lo vio se sintió profundamente decepcionado y asustado, la idea de ser golpeado por ese palo golpeador de dos metros no le agradaba mucho.

– **Skipper, no hay una solución menos violenta… **

– **Sí, seguramente… pero quiero ver que puede hacer esta cosa – dijo animado Skipper, mientras golpeaba con el palo a alguien imaginario.**

Durante el trayecto, Cabo trataba de convencer de lo contrario a Skipper… – De verdad crees que es necesario esto Skipper…

– Por supuesto joven Cabo, esto le enseñara a ese bravucón a respetar a los demás.

– Pero Skipper, la violencia trae más violencia – su líder puso los ojos en blanco – además ha de ser muy triste el hecho de nunca poder ser abrazado como los demás, yo estaría muy triste si nadie me abrazara – dijo Cabo con un dejo de tristeza, por su parte Skipper ya se estaba irritando con las palabras de su compañero, un bravucón jamás entendía por medio de abrazos, si seguía con toda esa palabrería utilizaría el palo pero en la cabeza de Cabo…

– Mira Cabo, un bravucón solo entiende por la fuerza – mirada triste del soldado le provoco remordimiento, tal vez no debió ser tan duro – ahh Cabo, esta es la única solución… pero si no funciona, entonces aplicaremos tu plan – el chico dio un saltito de felicidad al ver que sería tomada en cuenta su idea en caso de ser necesario y siguió a su líder hasta donde se encontraba Barry.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que el plan fallara de esa forma, el palo de dos metros les garantizaba un 73% de seguridad al poder mantenerse alejados del objetivo, según las estadísticas de Kowalski. Cuando Skipper sintió el toque del pequeño anfibio, el único pensamiento que vino a su mente fue el pequeño pingüino, estaría a merced de un bravucón que no dudaría en causarle daño al chico.

– **Nooooo** – fue lo último que escucho antes de quedar inconsciente.

La desesperación que llenó el corazón de Cabo era horrible, no podía creer que Skipper había caído ante ese diminuto ser, no le quedo de otra más que recoger el cuerpo de su ahora inconsciente líder y llevarlo a la sede para que se recuperara. En esos instantes, tenía dos opciones: **1)** Podría esperar a que sanaran para intentar vencer a Barry; o **2)** Podría hacer frente al problema él solo, opción que le daba mucho miedo.

Los lémures al ver la situación decidieron acompañarlo, más para ocultarse que para ayudar, a él no le importaba su presencia, siempre había considerado que un poco de ayuda aunque fuera mínima podría ser de utilidad **– Cómo tocar a alguien que es intocable** – se preguntaba una y otra vez, esperando encontrar la respuesta que ni Kowalski ni Skipper pudieron hallar.

Y las palabras que Julien le dio por respuesta, no lo ayudaban mucho, o al menos eso pensó al inicio

– **Es un acertijo… cómo que comer primero ¿el huevo o la gallina?** – en ese momento lo dejo escuchar para hundirse en sus pensamientos, dejaría que Boris tratara de sacar al rey de su error, hasta que Mort hizo ruido con las latas de frijoles que había consumido Rico antes de salir a investigar…

– **Mort! No hagas tanto ruido… estamos pensando –** dijo exasperado Boris, la situación era peligrosa y la actitud despreocupada de Mort no contribuía nada.

– **Me gusta esto –** contesto Mort, totalmente despreocupado, como si no se diera cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraban todos.

– **Mort, no podemos lidiar contigo… quédate en esa lata –** regaño Julien, pero fue interrumpido por Cabo quien emocionado exclamo **– ESO ES.**

Sonrió con la idea, se levanto y comenzó a recoger las latas – pronto, ayúdenme a recoger todas las latas, tengo una idea – los lémures no entendían lo que había sucedido pero la sonrisa llena de esperanza de Cabo los hicieron ayudarlo.

– Llévenlas al laboratorio de Kowalski inmediatamente, iré a buscar algunas cosas que necesito – Julien quiso replicar la orden de Cabo, pero Boris le dio un codazo.

– Vamos su majestad hay que llevar esto al laboratorio…

– Pero Boris, ese pingüino me dio una orden – dijo Julien molesto.

– Entre más pronto llevemos estas latas, más pronto esa rana dejara de dar órdenes…

– Que estas esperando Boris! Hay que llevar estas latas a ese lugar – dijo Julien mientras empujaba a Boris en dirección al laboratorio

– Cabo fue por un poco de herramienta que tenía Rico en el taller y entro en el laboratorio, dispuesto a trabajar en su proyecto.

– Muy bien, como dice Kowalski CIENCIA NO ME FALLES! – dicho esto se puso la máscara y comenzó a soldar los trozos de metales aplanados que alguna vez fueron latas, la creación de su armadura le llevó una noche entera.

Lo más fácil fue darle la forma, los artefactos como las pinzas expansibles fueron lo más difícil, sin embargo con un poco más de esfuerzo lo logro. Los lémures observaban escépticos el actuar del más joven de los pingüinos, desconocían que tuviese esas habilidades.

– Oye pingüino, pensé que de todo lo mecánico y ciensoso estaba a cargo de Kowalski – dijo Julien mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

– Así es – contesto Cabo sin detener su actividad.

– Entonces desde cuando puedes hacer este tipo de cosas – pregunto Boris, aun más curioso que Julien. Cabo detuvo su actividad, se quito la marcara de soldador y se dirigió a tomar algunas laminas más – desde hace un tiempo – contesto – sólo Kowalski sabía de esto, por eso en ocasiones le ayudo… además aprendo muy rápido… o al menos eso dice él.

– Ohhh – fue la respuesta de ambos lémures. Siguieron observando a Cabo por un rato hasta que se durmieron, al darse cuenta de esto el pingüino les coloco una manta para que no pasaran frío y continuo con su trabajo.

– Listo, ahora… a buscar a Barry – dijo con las aletas en la cintura. Salió del habitad con el traje a cuestas, una vez afuera, se lo colocó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Barry, el cual estaba obligando a sus amigos a actuar como instrumentos…

Al ver al pingüino, Barry se alegro, al fin le daría a ese pingüino una lección de quien era el jefe y quien el subordinado, más tarde buscaría a los lémures y les daría su propia dosis de veneno.

– **Pingüino, es hora que tu y yo tengamos… contacto –** dijo mientras daba un salto en dirección a Cabo, una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro al pensar en el daño que le provocaría al pingüino **– toma esto… y esto… y esto otro**… – no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía tocar la pingüino, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de no poder tocar a alguien para causarle daño

– **Oye no puedo…** – no podía salir de su sorpresa

– **No me puedes tocar… pero yo a ti si –** dijo Cabo y trato de tomar a la pequeña rana, ésta escapo sin duda mientras gritaba – Aléjate de mí – unas pinzas salieron disparadas de uno de los brazos del traje que ocupaba el pingüino y lo atraparon, atrayéndolo hacia el pingüino… estaba aterrado.

– **Barry, te voy hacer lo que nadie te había hecho nunca…** – el anfibio grito en un intento desesperado por que lo dejara en paz – **darte un abrazo** – esto último lo dejo muy desconcertado, no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa – **Un qué? **– dijo mientras era abrazado a través de ese frio metal.

– **Yo también estaría amargado si nadie me abrazara** – era verdad, jamás en su vida lo habían abrazado, ni siquiera a través de algún otro objeto… era un abrazo frio por el metal que utilizaba el pingüino, pero al final de cuentas era un intento de hacer contacto físico con él…

– **Oye, sabes que… nadie me había abrazado… tal vez era lo que necesitaba…** – aunque si lo pensaba bien, no le era conveniente mostrar debilidad de ese tipo **– o tal vez solo sea un bravucón que le gusta mangonear a los demás**.

– **Oh… en ese caso te aplastare hasta que se te salgan los ojos…** – esa idea no le gusto nada así que prefirió continuar – **no, no, no, sigamos con el abrazo… en realidad me está gustando…** – Después de eso, Cabo le invito a tomar un poco de té y jugar damas, a lo que Barry accedió…

Desde ese día, Cabo y Barry se volvieron amigos, aunque el resto de animales del zoológico no se atrevían a acercarse al pequeño anfibio por seguridad, él como líder de esa unidad de comando militar de pingüinos no podía permitir que uno de sus soldados se expusiera a constante peligro, pero no tenía otra elección, inclusive Kowalski estaba de acuerdo.

– Hey Skipper – dijo Kowalski al entrar a la sala – qué haces – dijo tratando de divisar lo que trataba de ver su líder al observar la puerta – ahhh, y Cabo.

– Fue a tomar el té con Barry… le he dicho millones de veces los peligros a los que se expone al ir al habitad de él, pero no logró convencerlo – dijo tristemente Skipper, mientras la aleta de Kowalski se posaba en uno de sus hombros.

– Tranquilo Skipper, estará bien… no olvides que se hizo cargo de la situación él solo… Y COMO OLVIDAR LA FANTÁSTICA ARMADURA QUE CREÓ – dijo mientras levantaba las aletas al cielo – cómo es que… no se me ocurrió… desde… un… principio – dijo mientras se golpeaba con su portapapeles, Skipper simplemente dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de él, le ponía nervioso con se ponía así.

– Sí… tienes razón, fue fantástica la forma en que resolvió el problema – dijo Skipper con orgullo – y bien…

– Y bien qué… – el científico veía confundido a Skipper.

– Acaso no me dijiste que hoy me vencerías en el ajedrez, quisiera verlo.

Ambos pingüinos se sentaron en el suelo e iniciaron su juego, por momentos Skipper volteaba a ver hacia la salida, esperando que la rana no traicionara la amistad de Cabo, por qué un bravucón jamás dejaría de ser un bravucón, pero confiaba que el corazón de Cabo de verdad cambiara la actitud del anfibio, como hasta el momento…

**Disculpen la tardanza de la actualización y el pésimo final, pero he estado muy ocupada y corta de tiempo… Tome el capítulo de "Intocable" como guía, en primera porque en éste se demuestra la fortaleza de Cabo trabajando sólo y en segunda por falta de ideas -.-"**

**He estado trabajando en el de "Instinto Paternal" pero quiero que quede bien hecho, tengo dificultades con el final y el desarrollo de la historia, sin embargo no es algo que no pueda ser superado ; D**

**No olviden dejar reviews…**


	15. Paternidad

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**A petición de todos los que lo solicitaron y para aquellos que leen y dan seguimiento a mi fic… he aquí el capítulo tan esperado de "Instinto Paternal". Espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho al hacerlo, disfrútenlo.**

**No olviden dejar Reviews.**

**Paternidad**

De los cuatro integrantes, el único que podría ser un gran padre sería Cabo, o al menos eso pensaba Skipper, mientras leía la bitácora de la misión **Huevo cocido**. Entre más leía el documento, más se convencía de ello… estaba seguro que se trataba de algo más que simple instinto…

Había pasado algún tiempo de la realización de la misión, podría presumir que dicha misión fue ejecutada de manera maravillosa, claro haciendo de lado el hecho de haber perdido por unos momentos el huevo y el que haya estado en peligro.

En el instante que Marlene se comunicó con él de manera urgente, le ordenó que el punto de reunión fuera la tienda de recuerdos y regalos del zoológico, donde solían realizar las juntas con todos los animales. Su equipo verificó y aseguró la zona, cuando creyó que era seguro, le indicó a Marlene que podía hablar con toda libertad. Marlene le puso enfrente un huevo, mostrándole su gran descubrimiento, al verlo lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que sería sabroso con sal…

– **Es… es… –** Cabo realmente estaba sorprendido, pero por el tono de su voz estaba, más bien, emocionado al ver el huevo **– Un huevo?** – Kowalski completo la frase del pequeño Cabo, que observaba el huevo como si fuera un gran tesoro.

– **Sí, y ustedes son aves… así queeee – **Dijo Marlene, mientras agitaba el huevo tratando de atraer la atención de Skipper **– Así que, qué? –** las cuestiones sentimentales no eran el fuerte de Skipper, el estaba hecho para la acción militar, así que la pequeña insinuación de Marlene no hacía efecto, aunque tenía una mínima idea de lo que quería…

– **En el acuario, los pingüinos papás cuidaban los huevos** – contesto tímidamente Marlene, no espera esa reacción de parte de Skipper **– Marlene somos una fuerza de elite, no niñeros, comprendee –** la idea de empollar un huevo no le caía nada en gracia, estaba realmente molesto con ella… que creía que eran… niñeras?

– **De hecho Skipper, la incubación es trabajo de los pingüinos macho… es un instinto natural –** Kowalski explicó lo que Marlene trataba de decirle a Skipper, el cargo de Teniente significaba conocer a la perfección a su Capitán… lo conocía muy bien y sabía que Skipper carecía de los instintos naturales de maternidad o "paternidad" en el caso de su especie.

Por su parte, Cabo aprovechando la distracción de Kowalski se atrevió a tomar el huevo que sostenía el científico, para mantenerlo entre sus aletas, a Skipper no se le escapo dicho detalle, la mirada de Cabo brillaba como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando le dio su piruleta de Maracuyá sonreía así…

– **Tu también Kowalski… no podemos ceder ante todos los impulsos que nos impone la naturaleza –** Al darse cuenta, sus hombre ya estaba cuchicucheando al pequeño huevo. Inclusive Rico, el pingüino psicópata del grupo, se encontraba consintiendo al huevo **– por favor, corazones de pollo… piensen en cosas de hombres como motocicletas, juuaaa –** fue como si sus palabras se fueran con el viento, sus chicos seguían prestándole su atención al huevo… entonces sucedió algo, cuando los vio tan concentrados en el pequeño, nació algo en su corazón, un sentimiento de ternura hacia la criatura que tenía en su regazo Cabo.

Porque para esos momentos, Cabo había acaparado al huevo para sí, colocándolo entre sus pies como si fuera suyo… protegiéndolo y otorgándole el calor que todo polluelo en formación necesita **– Ahhh, que ternurita de cría… –** reacciono antes que fuera demasiado tarde, no podía ceder ante ese impulso natural que había ignorado por tantos años – **No podemos aceptar esta mami-misión**…

La presencia del lémur dentro de la tienda de regalos, el montón de tonterías que dijo respecto a su heredero "J.J." y sus intensiones de empollar y criar el huevo, fue suficiente para que cambiara su opinión. Era bastante malo que existiera él, sería peor si permitía que mal educara a una criatura que se encontraba perdida, como soldado era su deber mantener a todos los habitantes del zoológico a salvo, incluyendo ese pequeño huevo.

– **Lo haremos –** le dijo Marlene, Cabo se emocionó por la idea **– si, si, sigan cuchicucheando señores –** y continuaron consintiendo al huevo…

Cuando Skipper les explicó cómo se repartirían el tiempo para cuidar el huevo, la mirada de decepción de Cabo se hizo presente, el pequeño pensó que tal vez le cederían el honor de cuidar al huevo… pero en el instante que dijo la palabra "Entrenado", Cabo trato de objetar la idea, pero Skipper no cedería… Los turnos quedaron de la siguiente manera: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo. Skipper programó un pequeño reloj para indicar los tiempos de cada uno, tomó el huevo y se retiró del lugar, permitiendo al resto de su equipo continuar con sus actividades personales.

**SKIPPER…**

Cabo no podía contener la emoción de criar un huevo – qué estará haciendo Skipper? estará cuidando bien de Huevín?… prrrrsss por supuesto que sí, él cuida de nosotros todo el tiempo… – caminaba de un extremo al otro de la habitación pensando en el pequeño huevo que acaba de llegar a sus vidas – tal vez necesita ayuda – sonrió al encontrar un excusa para ver otra vez el huevo sin que fuese su turno.

– **Que bien Skipper, estás jugando con Huevín –** dijo al ver el pequeño tobogán sobre el que estaba poniendo al huevo, sabía que su Capitán era un excelente padre, aunque ignoraba si tenía hijos o no, pero las palabras que le dijo lo confundieron…

– **Jojojo nooo, esto no es ningún juego Cabo, esta pista de obstáculos es para entrenar a pequeños soldados – **Cabo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, "entrenar" un huevo le parecía alarmante… el pequeño aún no salía del cascaron y Skipper ya lo estaba entrenando para que fuera un soldado.

Cuando vio que Skipper empujó el huevo para que pasara por la pista de obstáculos, noto lo peligrosa que era para un huevo, trató de detenerlo, pero su líder se lo impidió **– Podrás jugar con él, cuando sea tu turno Cabo –** sus plumas se esponjaron de terror al ver como el pequeño huevo pasaba por todos esos obstáculos, quería evitar que el huevo siguiera por ese camino tan peligroso, pero sabía bien que Skipper jamás lo dejaría.

Respiro de alivio cuando Huevín llego al punto señalado sin ningún rasguño, pero las palabras de Skipper lo volvieron a alterar **– Nada mal, pero jamás serás oficial con ese tiempo, compite para ganar… AHORA –** fueron los minutos más tortuosos de su vida, al ver como Skipper exponía en constante peligro a Huevín al hacerlo repetir el circuito de obstáculos en varias ocasiones. Hasta que logró convencerlo de hacer otra actividad:

– Skipper, disculpa que te vuelva a interrumpir, pero… – dijo, al escucharlo Skipper suspiró molesto con la nueva interrupción, estaba a punto de tomar la decisión de sacar a Cabo a empujones de la habitación – pensaba si podías mostrarnos a Huevín y a mi tus movimientos patentados – dijo mientras trataba de hacer uno de ellos – estoy seguro que Huevín estará encantado de aprender del mejor – con esto, el pecho de Skipper estaba hinchado de orgullo – me declaro culpable de los cargos… muy bien Cabo, les mostrare mis movimientos patentados – y así paso el tiempo de Skipper hasta que llego el turno de Kowalski…

**KOWALSKI…**

– **Guau, le hiciste una cuna a Huevín –** eso no se lo esperaba… Kowalski era un pingüino carente de emociones, generalmente desconocía ese aspecto por ser infructuoso para los resultados de sus experimentos y, en consecuencia, para la ciencia. De verdad, el que le hiciera una cuna a Huevín significaba mucho, sin duda Kowalski sería un gran padre…

– **Nooo, es una cámara de incubación que intensifica la inteligencia del huevo al cerebro con una sola ULTRADESCARGA –** la cantidad de energía que salió cuando Kowalski toco ambas puntas fue suficiente para saber que el huevo se encontraba en peligro, y que nuevamente se había equivocado.

– **Ahí no –** dijo Cabo antes de lanzarse para evitar que la descarga de Kowalski diera en el blanco… cuando ambos polos tocaron su cuerpo, pudo sentir correr toda la electricidad por su cuerpo, su cerebro se calentó y palpitaba mientras las descargas lo recorrían, una gran cantidad de información surgió de todas sus neuronas… nunca pensó que tenía tantos conocimientos alojados en su cerebro… a lo lejos escucho la voz de Kowalski.

– **CABO! –** Él había hecho los cálculos para el pequeño huevo, pero no para que un pingüino adulto recibiera el choque eléctrico "_en qué rayos pensaba Cabo, para hacer eso_" se preguntaba el científico mientras apagaba el aparato y se acercaba a su compañero.

– **La suma de la raíz cuadrada de los lados de un triangulo es igual a la raíz cuadrada del tercer lado –** la voz de Cabo sonaba diferente, menos infantil… además de la información que otorgaba al hablar, demostraba que efectivamente el rayo desarrollaba la inteligencia, sin embargo, el efecto paso rápidamente **– hay… qué me paso Kowalski? –** preguntó un Cabo normal, este fenómeno capto la atención del científico y comenzó a realizar notas al respecto, realizando preguntas a Cabo sobre lo qué y cómo se sentía.

Gracias a esa acción, Kowalski olvidó por completo su experimento sobre el pequeño huevo y dedicó su atención a Cabo, quien al darse cuenta de ello permitió que le diera un par de descargas más con tal de que no se las diera a Huevín…

**RICO…**

Cabo conocía a Rico, tenía un gran corazón, pero no creía que él fuera capaz de darle el cuidado adecuado a un huevo, así que en cuanto Kowalski salió a entregarle el huevo a Rico, fue con Skipper a decirle que lo impidiera…

– Cabo, los turnos ya fueron repartidos, tendrás que esperar el tuyo para poder jugar con el huevo, ahora es el turno de Rico… – le respondió Skipper ante sus suplicar de brincar el turno, el chico debía aprender disciplina y paciencia – si sigues insistiendo, saltare tu turno y volveré a cuidar el huevo – el chico se quedo callado al instante y se tapo el pico con sus aletas – entendido Cabo – el chico dio un suspiro de resignación – sí, señor.

Caminó en dirección al laboratorio de Kowalski, para continuar las pruebas, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea – Skipper dijo que no saltaría el turno de Rico, pero no me prohibió estar con él – cambio su rumbo y fue con el experto en armas…

– **Iiii-uggg-iiiuuoooggg (sonidos de estar volando) –** Cuando llegó Cabo, notó que Rico estaba muy entretenido sobrevolando una cometa, eso no era nada nuevo para él, en ocasiones salían ambos a volar cometas en sus días libres, pero el ver la ausencia de Huevín comenzó a preocuparse **– Dime que solo estas volando un cometa –** suplico Cabo, no quería imaginar que Huevín se encontraba en peligro, Rico era en ocasiones muy agresivo e irresponsable en sus juegos, y eso le preocupaba.

– **Hay… – **era lo único que dijo Cabo al buscar alrededor de Rico y no ver a Huevín **– Rico, dónde está Huevín –** preguntó Cabo **– ugh ugh – **respondió el aludido señalando hacía el cometa.

Desde donde se encontraba, Cabo pudo divisar la figura de Huevín colocado sobre un trozo de tela que hacía de asiento, sin casco, ni cinturón de seguridad, o cualquier otra protección para garantizar su seguridad **– Huevín no puede volar, BÁJALO!, BÁJALO! –** comenzó a tirar de la cuerda que sostenía Rico para manejar al cometa, la desesperación se apoderó de su corazón… el cometa comenzó a bajar peligrosamente al suelo y se estrelló contra Rico, Cabo se acercó lentamente, esperando que el cascaron de Huevín no se hubiese quebrado…

– **Ya perdiste a Huevín –** pero Rico le contesto que no mientras lo regurgitaba, provocando primero un estado de Shock en Cabo y luego que se desmayará. Cuando despertó, tomó el huevo, provocando una mirada de tristeza en Rico, para evitar que se enfadará con él, le dijo que lo llevaba con Kowalski para que verificara si se encontraba bien… Rico sonrió y dijo que si, dejando que Cabo se llevará el huevo. Cabo se sentía mal por mentirle a Rico, pero si eso garantizaba la seguridad de Huevín, lo haría nuevamente…

**CABO…**

Cabo había adelantado su turno a propósito con la finalidad de evitar que Huevín saliera lastimado con alguno de los juego de Rico, pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle: Rico visitó a Kowalski al no regresar Cabo, por qué pensó que de verdad le había provocado daño al huevo.

Cuando Rico preguntó por él, Kowalski se quedó confundido – lo siento Rico, pero no sé donde esta Cabo, dijo que regresaría para ayudarme con un par de pruebas… pero tal vez Skipper lo sepa.

Rico busco a Skipper, lo encontró en el comedor mientras tomaba una taza de café con robalo y le informó sobre la situación – que Cabo hizo qué? Ya le había dado instrucciones que dejará en paz el huevo – dijo azotando su taza de café sobre la mesa – iré a buscarlo – dijo retirándose de la sala.

Por su lado, Rico salió de la sede en busca de Cabo, para avisarle que Skipper lo buscaba y que estaba enfadado con él, no era su intensión meterlo en problemas, conocía muy bien al chico y percibía que no tomó al huevo para molestarlo sino para cuidarlo. En ocasiones, Cabo podía ser exasperadamente tierno, al grado de provocarle alergias fuertes que lo dejaban fuera de acción… por eso comprendía la preocupación de Cabo hacía el huevo.

Reviso en algunos de los habitad, pero sin tener mucho éxito… entonces se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez no salió de la sede, se deslizó a toda velocidad en dirección a su habitad y se lanzó al agua para revisar por las ventanas…

Skipper le había preguntado a Kowalski sobre Cabo, el científico dejo caer su portapapeles en el piso – acaso tengo cara de saber en dónde está… debía de estar aquí hace treinta minutos para una investigación que estoy haciendo! – Dijo exasperado el científico – Ok – respondió Skipper y se retiró del laboratorio, dejando a Kowalski con sus cosas.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, al entrar a la bodega lo encontró hablándole al huevo **– ya estás en buenas manos Huevín… bueno… pies –** dijo tiernamente mientras observaba al huevo que se encontraba entre sus pies; eso le causo ternura a Skipper, realmente Cabo se quería esforzar en el cuidado del huevo, pero no podía permitir la insubordinación, cuando daba una orden quería que fuera cumplida y el chico ya había desobedecido un par de ellas en un solo día **– Cabo, que haces con el huevo… no es tu turno –** le dijo mientras le quitaba el huevo, Skipper deseaba que solo fue una equivocación de tiempo, quería hacerle comprender a Cabo la importancia de seguir ordenes, pero la respuesta que recibió lo dejo impactado.

Rico divisó a lo lejos a Cabo a través de la ventana, entonces nado hacía él para darle aviso sobre Skipper…

– **Ahhhhñ… pistas de obstáculos… descargas, alas delta, lo están presionando demasiado… tu… tu… tu no lo sabes todo Skipper –** se detuvo demasiado tarde, las palabras ya habían salido de su pico y Skipper las había escuchado… no quería ser respondón ni insubordinado, pero no le parecía justo ni adecuado tratar así a un huevo, era un pequeño, un bebe, debían jugar con él, mostrarle amor, cariño y cuidado para que creciera y naciera fuerte, no entrenarlo como si fuera un soldado adulto.

Ni él ni sus amigos, lo consideraban como alguien inteligente, lo que funcionaba con él era la fuerza bruta, y una vez más quedaba demostrado eso, no logro calcular correctamente la distancia hacía la ventana y se estrelló contra ella. Pero al final, le sirvió para verificar que se encontraba Cabo en ese lugar, era una lástima que Skipper lo había encontrado antes que él.

– **Cabo –** fue todo lo que pudo decir, debía dejar que su cerebro procesara toda esa información… no podía creer que Cabo le respondiera de esa forma, generalmente era amable sin importar la circunstancia, pero al parecer hoy no… **– lo siento Skipper… es solo que yo… –** trato de disculparse Cabo, pero las palabras de su líder lo interrumpieron… al menos no parecía enfadado.

– **Crees saber lo que le conviene a este cadete, pero sólo eres un niño, un soñador… que podrías saber sobre criar a… –** una campana interrumpió sus palabras junto con la acción rápida de Cabo **– Ahhh, te lo mostrare… es mi turno – **tomó el huevo y salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Skipper estupefacto.

Se dirigió a las escaleras de la sede y se sentó en el piso, paso un buen rato meciendo al pequeño huevo en sus aletas, tratando se transmitirle todo su amor y cariño – **Ya todo está bien pequeñín… no dejare que te pase nada malo –** dijo mientras lo abrazaba suavemente, en ese instante el huevo se movió y una ruptura en forma de sonrisa se hizo sobre el cascaron, dándole a entender a Cabo que el nacimiento estaba próximo **– Ohh… guau –** se colocó nuevamente el huevo entre sus pies y salió de sede para dar las nuevas buenas…

Sus compañeros se encontraban afuera tomando un poco de sol, sin hacer nada interesante **– Skipper… Skipper sentí una patadita y luego me sonrió –** pero la mirada de decepción y de molestia que le otorgaron le inquieto mucho **– Qué? –** preguntó preocupado, pensando que tal vez había hecho algo malo, pero Skipper le señalo con su aleta que dirigiera la vista hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el huevo, para encontrarse con un coco partido en dos y a Mort saliendo de él.

Todo empeoro cuando vio a Julien con Huevín, que lo arrojaba de una mano a otra de manera irresponsable, mientras se burlaba de ellos, en esos instantes, se le cayó de las manos, rodando entre los pies de todas las personas que visitaban el zoológico.

Al verlo rodar, dejo que el terror se apoderara de él **– Ahhhhh! Mi bebé –** sus compañeros lo vieron extrañados, jamás pensaron que él diría algo así, teniendo en cuenta que era el más pequeño, inocente y frágil de los cuatro. Pasado el lapso de estupefacción, tomaron posiciones y trataron de recuperar el huevo perdido, evitando ser detectados por los humanos…

En un minuto perdieron de vista a Huevín, pero eso no los detuvo para tratar de rescatarlo… Durante la búsqueda no dejaba de lamentarse y culparse por la situación **– Huevín se perdió… y todo fue mi culpa… soy un mal, mal padre –** Skipper decidió hacer algo para tratar de calmar al joven soldado, no era bueno para su salud mental y autoestima culparse de una situación que le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de ellos** – no te lamentes en servicio Cabo… esto no ha terminado –** sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Kowalski **– Objetivo localizado –** Cabo en un rápido movimiento le quito los binoculares a Kowalski para tratar de ver el estado en el que se encontraba Huevín **– Déjame ver… –** lo diviso en las manos de Alice que lo miraba con la misma cara que él pone a las sardinas antes de comerlas **– qué están esperando… –**

Lo que sucedió a continuación no se lo esperaba ninguno. El horror de ver a Huevín siendo devorado por Alice fue demasiado para el joven Cabo, que se desmayó en los brazos de Skipper **– minuto de silencio… para honrar a los caídos –** no podían creer lo sucedido, estaba seguro que Cabo nunca se recuperaría de esto, cuando él era el más entusiasmado en la misión… el llanto se hizo presente entre ellos, el dolor de perder el huevo era difícil de contener – solo piensen en motocicletas… en cosas de machos – dijo tratando se remediar el llanto que gobernaba.

– **Yuju, ven J.J. –** la voz de la peste real logro ser reconfortante, sobre todo cuando llamo a J.J., quien corría por los pasillos del zoológico, al escucharlo Cabo despertó rápidamente y la sonrisa volvió a su rostro al ver a Huevín **– Huevín… está vivo –** sin embargo, una goma de mascar pegada en el piso detuvo la carrera del pequeñín, quedando atrapado.

Nuevamente, los actos irresponsables de Julien pusieron en peligro al huevo, al ser seguido por Mort y tropezarse, provoco que el hombre que dirigía el carrito de las palomitas se resbalara. El carrito de palomitas se encaminaba en dirección de Huevín **– Ahhhh… –** entonces sucedió lo ese fenómeno que rara vez se presentaba…

El espíritu de mando de Cabo salió a frote, al ver el peligro en que se encontraba su "bebé" **– RÁPIDO MUCHACHOS… OPERACIÓN SALVA HUEVO… YA, YA, YA… –** Skipper pocas veces tenía el placer de verlo en ese estado, la figura tierna e inocente de Cabo desaparecía y en su lugar dejaba a un pingüino líder, listo para afrontar cualquier situación que se le colocara enfrente.

El resto no dudo al escuchar la orden, se colocaron en sus posiciones y realizaron el ejercicio de salvamento sin ningún contratiempo, brillando en todo momento la actuación de Cabo. Una vez rescatado el huevo, se ocultaron bajo una banca del zoológico, esperando que el pequeño rompiera de una vez el cascaron.

Los tres miembros mayores, decidieron tácitamente que Cabo fuera quien cargara al pequeño hasta que naciera, por su valentía y decisión al momento en que se encontraba en peligro **– Ya estas seguro… y tienes pies pequeños… que ternurita – **pero el momento tierno fue interrumpido por Julien, que trataba de hacerse del huevo nuevamente. Skipper lo detuvo, no permitiría que volviera a exponer al peligro a Huevín y en consecuencia dañar emocionalmente a Cabo.

La discusión estaba alterando a Cabo, quien trataba de mantener en calma a Huevín **– SILENCIO! LOS DOS! Alteran a Huevín –** Skipper en la vida imagino que Cabo se alteraría de ese modo, definitivamente la paternidad le afectaba emocionalmente…

El cascaron comenzó a romperse, captando la atención de todos los presentes, del huevo salió un patito amarillo, que en cuanto abrió los ojos le dijo mamá a Cabo **– Mamá? –** El calor que inundó su corazón no podría ser descrito con palabras, Cabo se sentía feliz al ver al pequeñín **– Hay… cree que soy su ma… –** sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una pata que lo llamó. Huevín corrió a los brazos de su verdadera madre. Ella les dio las gracias por haber cuidado a su pequeño y se fueron, pero antes Huevín le dio un abrazo a Cabo siendo correspondido…

– **Motocicletas chicos… motocicletas –** dijo Skipper en un intento de evitar las lagrimas que podrían traer la despedida del más pequeño, pero Julien seguía insistiendo en quedarse con J.J.

Más tarde en la sede, nadie dijo palabra de lo sucedido en el día, realizaron los reportes de la misión y se dirigieron a sus camas, en esta ocasión TODOS se irían a la cama temprano… El último en hacerlo sería Skipper, quien verifico que todo estuviera en orden…

– **Buenas noches chicos –** Se dirigía a su litera para dormir cuando decidió echarle un vistazo a Cabo, de todos él era el más afectado por la partida del pequeño, así que decidió felicitarlo por su actuación durante la misión, al menos era lo único que podía hacer para reconfortar al pequeño **– Muy buen trabajo Cabo –** le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y una mirada comprensiva, Cabo sonrió al escucharlo **–** **Fue instinto Skipper –** tan modesto como siempre y Rico bajo su cabeza para hacérselo saber con un **– Ahhh –**

Skipper no esperaba que el resto estuviese despierto, no quería que vieran ese momento de debilidad sentimental, pero eso ya no importaba. Siguió sonriéndole a Cabo de la manera más tierna posible, la tristeza de su mirada y la fuerza de sus palabras era un gran contraste… estaba seguro que su corazón está destrozado, de alguna forma Cabo se encargaba de demostrar su valentía en todo momento, por qué se debía tener un corazón muy fuerte y ser muy valiente para dejar ir a aquel ser que amas como si fuera un hijo…

– **Skipper, crees que Huevín nos recordara…** **–** he ahí la duda, Cabo sabía perfectamente que el patito era muy pequeño y que seguramente los olvidaría al crecer, por qué él al crecer olvido el rostro de sus padres por quedar huérfano desde que era un polluelo.

Skipper simplemente le sonrió sin responderle y acaricio su cabeza tratando de calmarlo…

Cerró la carpeta de golpe y la coloco nuevamente en el archivero, secándose una lagrima que salía de su ojo… en definitiva, Cabo sería un excelente padre… mejor que ellos tres juntos…

**Después de algunas dificultades de inspiración al fin he terminado este capítulo… espero que les guste, hice lo mejor que pude. Próximamente subiré el especial de navidad que, tal vez, se divida en dos o tres partes.**


	16. Travesura secreta el plan de Cabo?

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews.**

**Especial navideño. Travesura secreta (el plan de Cabo?)**

Faltaba una semana para navidad y la decoración ya había hecho acto de presencia en las oficinas del zoológico… en el ambiente se podía percibir el espíritu navideño.

Alice se encargo de la decoración de los pasillos del zoológico, claro quejándose del trabajo extra que le daba dicha temporada… se encontraba colocando un poco de guirnalda en una de las lámparas cercanas del habitad de los pingüinos, cuando un chapoteo llamo su atención…

Volteó y se encontró con la mirada del más pequeño de los pingüinos, se quedaron viendo por algunos segundos hasta que ella le hablo – QUÉ? – el pingüino inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego se lanzó al agua.

– Ayyy! Pingüino raro – se quejó mientras terminaba de poner los adornos, nuevamente se escucho el sonido del agua y el pequeño pingüino continuó observándola – listo, los adornos ya fueron colocados… – otra vez la mirada curiosa del pingüino capto su atención, volteo a su alrededor… no había nadie, así que se animo a hablar…

– Hey pingüino… no se que hagan ustedes los días libres, pero será mejor que no sea nada raro… – su cara agria de exigencia se hizo presente, pero en un segundo se volvió dulce – será mejor que te prepares, si te portaste bien… tal vez te traiga un regalo Santa Claus – el sonido del Woki Toki la interrumpió…

– Alice… Alice… cambio…

– QUÉ! Ya termine de poner los adornos… si, si, si ya voy para allá… – comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina – Nos vemos pingüino…

Aunque le costara admitirlo, el pequeño pingüino era su favorito de los cuatro, era al único que cuando debía llevarlo con el veterinario no metía en una jaula, sino que lo cargaba…

Cabo observó a Alice hasta que desapareció de su vista, inmediatamente entro en la base – Skipper, Skipper, Alice termino de poner los adornos navideños – dijo mientras saludaba a su líder.

– Muy bien Cabo, y qué quieres que haga al respecto… sabes que cada año es lo mismo – dijo tomando un sorbo de su café.

– Bueno… navidad se encuentra muy cerca, y… – el chico se encontraba nervioso y tocaba las puntas de sus aletas continuamente.

– Y qué Cabo… – Ahora tenía toda la atención de Skipper – sucede algo malo…

– Bueno… me preguntaba si era posible que me dieras el día de navidad, después de la cena… tengo un asunto personal que tratar – el nerviosismo y el pequeño rubor del chico provocó que la paranoia de Skipper se activará como dinamita.

– Y para qué quieres esa noche… sabes que después del festejo nos dirigimos a dormir hasta muy tarde… – la mirada triste del chico detuvo sus palabras, se veía decepcionado, como si de verdad hubiese pensado que le daría la noche y tal vez la mañana.

– Ahh, está bien, de todos modos el día siguiente lo ocupamos para descansar…

– Gracias Skipper! – Saltó de gusto, corrió a darle un abrazo a Skipper y salió de la sede, dejando muy confundido a su capitán…

Por la tarde, una vez cerrado el zoológico, Cabo salió de la sede tratando de ocultar un sobre, sin decirle nada a nadie y se dirigió a las afueras del zoológico. Camino cuidadosamente por las calles para no ser detectado por las personas que transitaban.

Llegó a una esquina y se deslizó en dirección a un buzón de correos, de un brinco metió el sobre en él, se apresuro y se dirigió a la entrada del zoológico en Central Park, en cuanto estuvo en la seguridad de su hogar suspiro y llevándose las aletas en su corazón dijo para sí mismo – espero que reciba mi carta – sonrió al pensar en la travesura realizada y caminado lentamente se dirigió a la sede.

– CABO! – la voz de Skipper provoco que se detuviera en seco cuando se dirigía a la cocina – EN DONDE RAYOS TE ENCONTRABAS – dijo sumamente molesto… el joven pingüino estaba seguro que no había tardado mucho, pero al parecer no fue así.

– Fui a buscar algunas cosas… al parque – dijo tratando se parecer los más convincente posible.

– Sabes que no me gustan que salgas solo… al menos avisa antes de irte, de ese modo alguno de nosotros podernos acompañarte… deberías saber que la Jungla de Concreto es sumamente peligrosa

– Será mejor que cenes… pronto será la hora de comer – dicho esto ser retiro en dirección al laboratorio de Kowalski.

– Uff, estuvo cerca – sonrió al volver a recordar lo que hizo, dio un brinquito y saco de debajo de su almohada un pequeña libreta como la que utilizaba Kowalski para hacer sus notas y con un lápiz puso un tache junto a la frase "**Enviar Carta**".

– Perfecto… ahora a lo siguiente… – guardó su libreta bajo su almohada y se dirigió a cenar tranquilamente, mientras cenaba pensaba como lograría convencer a Skipper de su idea, no importaba la forma, pero lo conseguiría… esta navidad sería diferente…

**Mmmm qué estará tramando nuestro pequeño Cabo…**


	17. Preparativos El árbol de navidad

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**En este episodio una pista reveladora de quien espera Cabo…**

**No olviden dejar reviews.**

**Especial navideño. Preparativos**

Todos los habitantes del zoológico de Central Park se preparaban para la navidad que se encontraba próxima… Marlene terminaba la decoración de su habitad con la ayuda de Cabo.

Él caminaba de regreso al habitad, observando toda la decoración que Alice había colocado con anterioridad, sonrió al recordar que Skipper le otorgo la noche libre después de la cena y el día siguiente de navidad [XD].

Hasta el momento todo marchaba conforme al plan, justamente había logrado alcanzar el segundo objetivo de este y faltaban solo dos más para que todo estuviera listo… entro en la sede y vio brillar tal cual fueran estrellas en el firmamento las luces del árbol navideño natural que el día anterior habían instalado.

Recordó que Skipper se encontraba renuente a instalarlo, porque Rico se encargaba cada año de ese detalle, sin embargo Cabo se había prometido así mismo no darse por vencido, con tal lograr su objetivo…

– **POR FAVOR SKIPPER! Sólo este año – decía un suplicante Cabo mientras juntaba sus aletas y ponía su cara más tierna que tenía.**

– **Negatorio Cabo, sabes muy bien que somos ecologistas… además, Rico es el encargado del árbol de navidad… no esperas que le niegue el derecho a mostrar su arte en bloque de hielo, sabes bien que es su actividad favorita – el chico desde noviembre le había estado insistiendo de un árbol natural dentro de la cede como decoración navideña, no importaba las respuestas negativas, él seguía insistiendo como si fuera lo último en esta vida.**

– **Ohhh, pero Rico no tiene problemas con ello, verdad Rico – se dirigió al especialista en armas que se encontraba peinando su muñeca. El aludido respondió sin voltearlos a ver – Ahhjaaaaa.**

– **QUÉ! – Skipper se encontraba sorprendido por ese hecho, jamás en el tiempo que conocía a Rico había cedido tan fácilmente**

El joven pingüino rio por dentro al recordar la cara que puso Skipper con la respuesta afirmativa de Rico. La elección del árbol fue realizada por él, mientras que Rico obtuvo su recompensa al ceder en la petición de Cabo: Utilizar su sierra eléctrica para cortarlo… definitivamente era una oferta que jamás rechazaría, formar un árbol en un bloque de hielo era divertido, pero utilizar su sierra lo era más, además podría utilizar la nueva invención de Kowalski: Una pistola que disparaba la serie de luces.

Kowalski se encargó de la instalación eléctrica para las luces navideñas… los tres tenían un gran entusiasmo ante el nuevo cambio de rutina. Inclusive el científico del grupo se tomo algo de tiempo para poner algunas esferas en el árbol. Sin embargo, Skipper se negó a colocar algún adorno, provocando cierta incomodidad entre Kowalski y Rico.

Cabo al escuchar la respuesta negativa de su líder, se limitó a sonreír y sin insistir en ello, continuo adornando el árbol mientras tarareaba algunas canciones navideñas, provocando la sorpresa, no sólo de Kowalski y Rico, sino también de Skipper, quien esperaba alguna suplica del joven soldado... Cuando terminaron de adornar el pino, observaron durante un rato su obra, para más tarde retirarse a sus respectivas actividades.

Después de todos esos recuerdos, Cabo sonrió y se dirigió al laboratorio de Kowalski a ofrecerle su ayuda en su nuevo proyecto, aunque tenía la intensión de disipar algunas dudas añejas de algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, antes de que incluso naciera Skipper… era un conflicto provocado en el pasado y que lo heredaron ellos sin que nadie les preguntara si querían cargar con ello.

* * *

Skipper se encontraba en la bodega de la sede cuando escucho que alguien entro… se asomó sin ser visto por el intruso que resulto ser Cabo. Durante todo el rato observo al joven pingüino quien le dedicaba su mirada constante a aquel pino navideño que termino por autorizar… Hasta el momento no se explicaba cómo logro el joven soldado convencer a Rico, pero a final de cuentas valió la pena, por el inolvidable momento que vivió ese día…

– **Skipper? – Llamó Cabo, el aludido siguió con la vista en el informe – Skipper, no nos ayudaras a poner los adornos del árbol? – el mayor tomo un sorbo de su taza de café, dio un suspiro y dijo – Cabo, acaso ustedes tres no pueden hacerlo?**

**El chico le dio una mirada triste – Es qué… es qué quiero que TU me ayudes con esto… – la curiosidad de Skipper despertó y en consecuencia se levantó de su asiento, provocando una sonrisa en Cabo… lo acompañó hasta el centro de la sede, lugar donde fue colocado el pino navideño.**

– **Yo lo veo bastante bien – dijo poniendo sus aletas en la cintura al observar los adornos puestos en el árbol. **

– **No Skipper… falta algo – dijo Cabo con una cara de ilusión, dirigiendo la vista hacía la punta del árbol… observó por unos momentos a Cabo, el chico era muy alegre y jovial la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ese rostro de felicidad e ilusión rara vez era visto, así que decidió disfrutar por unos segundos de este…**

**Siguió la vista de Cabo hasta la punta del pino, había algo ausente, pero no sabía bien que era… abrió el pico para decir algo, pero las ideas no llegaban a su cerebro, hasta que Cabo rompió el silencio – Skipper, harías el honor de poner la estrella del árbol – dijo mostrando una estrella dorada que sostenía con ambas aletas.**

**Skipper sonrió ante el ofrecimiento, eso no se lo esperaba – Negatorio Cabo… – la cara de sorpresa del joven soldado no tenía precio – no lo hare si tu no me ayudas – completo Skipper, provocando una amplia sonrisa en el chico, quien se limito a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa lentamente.**

– **Déjame traer un escalera – dijo Skipper retirándose del lugar, para regresar con una pequeña escalera plegable – muy bien Cabo, subiremos con mucho cuidado – ambos subieron en la escalera y sosteniendo la estrella al mismo tiempo – a la de tres… UNA, DOS, TRES! – la colocaron en la punta del árbol.**

Definitivamente esta sería una navidad diferente e inolvidable, para todo el equipo…

* * *

**Cuál será la duda del pequeño Cabo…**

**Nota: Mi intensión era subir este capítulo en la tarde, pero debido a un accidente perdí el archivo por lo que tuve que volver a hacerlo... aunque debo de admitir que la historia quedo mejor de lo que esperaba - elimine parte de la idea principal de este capítulo y lo torne a un momento tierno para Cabo y Skipper que no figuraba en un inició. Disfrutenlo...**

**Subire un Aviso después de este capítulo... este especial terminara a medidado de la siguiente semana, así que no tienen de que preocuparse :3**


	18. AVISO

**AVISO**

**HOLA A TODOS! **

**CON MOTIVO DE LAS VACACIONES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN PROXIMAS, LES INFORMO QUE EL TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN DE CAPITULOS DE LOS FICS SERA MUCHO MÁS LARGO AL DE COSTUMBRE… **

**ESTO DEBIDO A QUE DURANTE LAS MISMAS NO TENDRE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR – LO SE, ES INEXPLICABLE EL ASUNTO, POR QUE DEBERÍA SER AL CONTRARIO – PERO TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR EN CUANTO PUEDA.**

**SE QUE TENGO INCONCLUSO EL PROYECTO DE "CABO" Y EL DE "¿MISIÓN COMPARTIDA?"; Y EL TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN ENTRE CAPÍTULOS ES UN POCO LARGO – MÁS DEL QUE YO QUISIERA – PERO TENGO EN MENTE MUCHOS MAS FIC'S, PERO NO SE COMO INICIAR O CONCLUIR LAS HISTORIAS.**

**HE DECIDIDO INTENTAR HACER UN CROSSOVER DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR CON ALGUNA PELÍCULA DE PINGÜINOS… ME ENFOQUE A MI OBEJTIVO Y SÓLO ENCONTRÉ DOS OPCIONES "HAPPY FEET" O "SURF'S UP" ("REYES DE LAS OLAS" EN MÉXICO) ASÍ QUE DESPUÉS DE SEMANAS DE ESTAR PENSANDO… FINALMENTE ME DECIDÍ POR "SURF'S UP".**

**AÚN NO TENGO EL TITULO DE LA HISTORIA Y MUCHO MENOS EL DE LOS CAPÍTULOS… PERO YA VENDRÁN LAS IDEAS. ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS…**

**PROMETO SOLEMNEMENTE CONTINUAR CON MI HISTORIA DE "CABO" Y "¿MISIÓN COMPARTIDA?"! – ME RECORDÓ A MI TOMA DE PROTESTA PARA LA LICENCIATURA :'( – HASTA LLEGAR A UN FINAL SATISFACTORIO PARA QUIENES LE DAN SEGUIMIENTO… Y PARA MÍ.**

**Soy un fiel fan de la relación Skipper-Cabo… así que ya imaginaran quienes serán mis personajes principales.**

**Aprovechando el tiempo que me otorgaran las vacaciones, comenzare a escribir los capítulos por adelantado, de este modo el tiempo no será una carga ; )**

**ATTE.**

**LEYVA1130**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR DARLE SEGUIMIENTO A MIS HISTORIAS…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2011**

**PDTA. EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO DE CABO ESTARA PENDIENTE DE ACTUALIZACIÓN, CONTINUARE EN CUANTO PUEDA…**


	19. La noche de Navidad

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews.**

**Especial navideño. La noche de Navidad**

Era la noche de navidad y todos los integrantes del comando de pingüinos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa listos para degustar el delicioso platillo que había preparado Rico para tan memorable fecha.

Esa noche Cabo se mostro más feliz que en otros años, al parecer el toque del árbol le había otorgado más felicidad que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo… Skipper, quien vestía un gorro navideño de color rojo con una borla blanca, observaba a Cabo que ayudaba a Kowalski, ambos vestidos con gorros similares pero de color verde y azul, respectivamente, a envolver los regalos con papel de colores vistosos y su colocarle su respectiva tarjeta, mientras Rico terminaba con los últimos preparativos de la cena. Los regalos envueltos fueron colocados bajo el árbol por Cabo, las luces que lo adornaban brillaban cuales estrellas en el firmamento.

La chimenea creada por Kowalski se encontraba encendida y, como todos los años, Skipper había establecido un horario para realización de las actividades navideñas... a excepción de Cabo que se retiraría de la sede terminando la cena.

En la última semana, el chico mantenía mucha vigilancia en el correo que llegaba al zoológico, sin embargo por la falla de Kowalski no logro saber que era lo que esperaba con tanta emoción el pequeño Cabo… Definitivamente logro su cometido, ya que sus visitas a la oficina de Alice habían sido reducidas a la nada.

Finalmente, decidió no preocuparse más por ello, al fin de cuentas se trataba del pequeño Cabo y el jamás los traicionaría. Rico anunció que la cena estaba lista, así que todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para degustar el delicioso platillo que había preparado el especialista en armas y cocinero del equipo.

Durante la cena, Kowalski observaba al joven Cabo que se encontraba más feliz que nunca, al parecer el sobre que recibió ese día le provocó toda esa alegría, ignoraba el contenido de ese sobre, pero por tratarse de Cabo decidió no entregar informe alguno a Skipper.

Su líder no se encontró satisfecho con el resultado y después de una dura reprimenda y la promesa de ejercicios intensivos para él, lo dejo pasar… sólo esperaba que no fuera nada siniestro de lo que se arrepintiera.

El chico no dejaba de mostrar la felicidad que le causaba la navidad… observo por un buen rato el árbol y la estrella que brillaba en la punta de este, como si fuera el mayor tesoro que hubiese visto en su vida. Cuando Rico llamó a comer se dirigió a la mesa entusiasmado…

Después de la cena, disfrutaron de algunos especiales navideños que presentaban en los diversos canales de televisión y cuando dio media noche se dirigieron a dormir, incluido Cabo, dejando confundido a Skipper por tal acción...

Todos dormían en la sede tranquilamente, excepto el pequeño pingüino que se mantenía alerta en su litera… el sonido de un cascabel provocó que se levantara lentamente de su cama sin hacer un ruido, camino silenciosamente hacía la entrada de la sede y salió sin a traer la atención de nadie.

Una vez afuera, se dirigió hacia la torre del zoológico y se encontró con alguien que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, más del que había imaginado…

– Hola, me da gusto verte de nuevo – corrió a abrazarse de la reno que se encontraba frente a él – espero que no te provoque problemas por esto, Cupido – dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

– Me alegra verte Cabo, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía – dijo Cupido devolviéndole la sonrisa – me sorprende que le escribieras a Santa, a pesar de la situación – dijo con un tono preocupado.

– Recuerda que soy bipolar, así que no importa – respondió Cabo – además… deseaba tener una navidad diferente a las demás. Dime… respondió a mi carta…

– Por supuesto, pero no trajo lo que pediste materialmente… – Cabo lucio desilusionado con la noticia dada por Cupido – pero te envió esto… – en ese instante le dio una pequeña bolsa de cuero que tomo con sus aletas – tu sabrás que hacer en su momento.

Cabo la abrió y sonrió al ver su contenido – comprendo – dijo cerrando la bolsita. Se sentó y durante un rato no se dijeron nada, hasta que Cabo suspiró y comenzó a platicar con ella…

Era 25 de diciembre por la mañana y el equipo se despertaba, el primero en hacerlo fue Skipper que se sorprendió al ver la litera de Cabo vacía, estaba a punto de dar la alarma cuando recordó que le había dado permiso de salir – por lo menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisar a donde iba – dijo con un tono preocupado, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un poco de café, mientras dejaba al resto del equipo durmiendo.

Decidió ver un poco de televisión para alejar de su mente la ausencia de Cabo, era preocupante el no saber nada de él. Encendió el televisor, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentará no podía despejar la preocupación.

Apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la salida de la sede, cuando un suspiró llamó su atención, volteó y vio dormido a Cabo bajo el árbol mientras abrazaba un pequeño regalo que no recordaba Skipper, hasta donde recordaba, todos los regalos habían sido abiertos el día anterior. Se acercó y movió suavemente a Cabo – Hey Cabo, despierta – dijo, el chico abrió los ojos y al ver a Skipper se lanzó para darle un abrazo.

– Feliz Navidad Skipper – el aludido quedó sorprendido, pero correspondió el abrazo – Feliz navidad Cabo –. El resto del equipo ya había despertado y vieron con una sonrisa en el pico la escena tan tierna que esos dos mostraban.

– Tengo una sorpresa para todos – dijo Cabo al notar la presencia de Kowalski y Rico, con su aleta mostro los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol. Rico sin perder un segundo corrió a tomar el regalo que tenía su nombre y lo abrió, encontrándose con una motocicleta acuática – Yuhuujuuuu – dijo al verla.

Kowalski al abrir su regalo se encontró con un rayo de plasma con la función turbo – Por la teoría cuántica! No puedo creerlo! Un Rayo de Plasma con función turbo! Pero…

El regalo de Skipper era más pequeño que los demás, lo tomo y abrió lentamente, preguntándose que contendría tan pequeña caja, cuando observo su contenido, abrió el pico pero no lograron salir las palabras, de la caja sacó un bigote postizo – Ahhh, cielos Cabo, gracias – dijo sorprendido, "_como sabía que quería esto_" se preguntó mentalmente Skipper.

– Me alegra tanto que les gustara sus regalos – dijo con una sonrisa en el pico.

– Cabo, cómo es que conseguiste estas cosas – preguntó Kowalski, mientras observaba y pasaba una aleta a través de su Rayo – y lo más importante, cómo supiste que deseábamos estas cosas – dijo sorprendido.

– Bueno… digamos que sólo es magia navideña, jejejeje – respondió el pequeño Cabo mientras se balanceaba sobre el mismo con las aletas en la espalda.

– Muchas gracias, Cabo – dijo Skipper probándose el bigote – realmente gracias – el chico sonrió con esas palabras…

Esa navidad fue diferente, no sólo por el árbol, la estrella que adornaba la punta de éste, los regalos bajo él o por la visita de Cupido, sino por la visita de Santa Claus (aunque fuese de manera indirecta) en la sede. El contenido de la bolsa de cuero era polvo mágico navideño, capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo de su poseedor. Fue fácil adivinar lo que deseaban sus amigos, después de lo ocurrido con la fuente de los deseos… los únicos que no lograron olvidar dicho percance fue el elefante Burn y él.

Definitivamente, era una navidad inolvidable…

**AQUÍ LLEGA EL FINAL DEL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRURAN.**

**LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ HASTA ENERO.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2011 PARA TODOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR DARLE SEGUIMIENTO A TODOS MIS FIC'S.**


	20. DRABBLES NAVIDEÑOS

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**En esta ocasión decidí subir una serie de drabbles sobre ideas que no supe o no pude incluir en el especial navideño y que explicaran algunos aspectos, espero que les guste.**

**No olviden dejar reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**DRABBLES NAVIDEÑOS.**

**El inicio de todo.**

Era el mes de Julio cuando el pequeño Cabo al fin recibió respuesta a una carta que enviada desde principios de diciembre del año anterior… el sobre era de un bonito color rojo y contenía una tarjeta navideña. En cuanto la leyó brinco de gusto, los cambios que deseaba se harían realidad, además estaba firmada por alguien muy especial… por _Cupido_.

**Inicia el plan navideño de Cabo.**

Todos los años era la misma rutina, todos los animales del zoológico celebraban navidad, con la finalidad de divertir a los niños del parque de Central Park, terminado el festejo, cada uno celebraba por su cuenta. Skipper señalaba un horario de actividades navideñas que era seguido al pie de la letra, el árbol era el mismo diseño en cada año, la música igual… estaba decidido a cambiar dicha rutina y tenía un plan para ello.

**Alice.**

Cada año, Alice era quien se encargaba de la decoración del zoológico, por lo que Cabo decidió observarla para aprender como se debía decorar correctamente, aunque eso incomodara a la cuidadora. Cuando ella le dijo que tal vez Santa Claus lo visitaría por portarse bien, se alegro… era una señal positiva de que funcionaria su plan.

**Carta.**

Le fue difícil separarse del grupo, debido a las bajas temperaturas pasaban mucho tiempo dentro de la sede, por lo que era más fácil para Skipper seguirles los pasos a sus hombres. Cabo se las ingenio y salió de la sede en dirección al buzón de correo internacional más cercano que encontrará… depositó su carta navideña dirigía a Santa Claus, aunque faltaba una semana para navidad, esperaba de verdad que la recibiera a tiempo.

**Guerra Fría.**

– Kowalski – el joven Cabo se dirigió al científico del grupo, que en ese momento estaba construyendo una pequeña chimenea para adornar la sede, claro a petición de Cabo – ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Ya la hiciste Cabo – respondió el aludido mientras levantaba la vista y retiraba los lentes de sus ojos – sucede algo malo?

– No exactamente, sólo quería preguntarte ¿por qué continuamos en la guerra fría contra los norpoleros? Acaso no te parece ridículo que llevemos siglos en ella… y nosotros heredáramos dicho conflicto sin que nos preguntaran si queríamos o no participar en él? – dijo con un tono de molestia el chico. Kowalski escuchó a Cabo y pensó seriamente su respuesta, estaba seguro que si Skipper lo escuchaba hablar de ese modo le daría un "estate quieto" tan duro como el otorgado cuando estaba coqueteando con esa reno…

– Cabo… en el momento que te enlistaste, aceptaste tácitamente participar en dicho conflicto – respondió Kowalski lentamente, la mirada de Cabo se volvió triste – pero recuerda que eres dueño de tus decisiones y si quieres desertar sobre ella… tienes mi apoyo – el chico sonrió con ello, le dio las gracias y salió del laboratorio.

– Además… – completó Kowalski antes de que saliera, provocando que el chico se quedará en la entrada – recuerda que tu eres BIPOLAR…

**Estrella navideña.**

Cuando Skipper se negó a ayudar en la decoración del árbol navideño, Cabo decidió ignorarlo y continuar con Rico y Kowalski con la actividad… todo marchaba conforme al plan, aprovecharía esa negación para propiciar un momento inolvidable con Skipper.

Pero, con la segunda negativa de Skipper, Cabo se sorprendió muchísimo y, por un instante, pensó que su plan fallaría. Que grata sorpresa se llevó cuando Skipper dijo que ambos colocarán la estrella en la punta del árbol. Esta sería una navidad inolvidable.

**Atrapado.**

Cabo se había dado cuenta que Skipper sospechaba de él, aunado a ello, la constante compañía que Kowalski le ofrecía sirvió para constatar sus sospechas: Skipper lo tenía vigilado. Esto afectaría sus planes, si no lograba deshacerse de Kowalski, quedaría arruinado toda la planeación.

Visitaba constantemente la oficina de Alice para verificar la correspondencia, pero cuando llegó el sobre tan esperado, Kowalski lo descubrió… el sobre provenía del Polo Norte, el chico estaba atrapado. El científico pensó detenidamente lo que haría al respecto, no hace mucho le contestó que lo apoyaría en su decisión, así que le entregó el sobre y se retiró a la sede.

Cabo siguió de cerca de Kowalski y antes de que entrara le dijo – por favor, no le digas a Skipper… – el científico sólo contesto con un movimiento de su cabeza y entró. Esa misma noche, Cabo se enteró que Kowalski no le comentó nada a Skipper…

**Cupido.**

Después de tantos años de lo ocurrido en Madagascar, Cabo y Cupido al fin hablaban tranquilamente, al año siguiente de haberse enamorado, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos, por la razón de la Guerra Fría, aunque ambos eran BIPOLARES, y por la diferencia de especies...

Ella, le entregó personalmente el mensaje de Santa Claus con una bolsa de cuero que contenía un poco del polvo de la magia navideña que tenía el hombre rojo… De alguna forma, Santa le entregó el regalo que le había pedido en esa navidad, y como una victoria simbólica, logro reducir ese abismo creado por la Guerra Fría entre ambos polos…

**En dónde se encuentra?**

Esa fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Skipper cuando se despertó y no vio a Cabo en su litera, era verdad que le pidió permiso para ausentarse, pero por lo menos se hubiese tomado la molestia de avisar a que lugar se dirigía… Después de tratar de ver un poco de televisión, no lograba eliminar su preocupación por el chico, si lo le hubiese dado permiso, estaría el doble de enfadado. En definitiva, la próxima vez lo obligaría a llevarlo consigo para evitar que algo malo le pasase.

**Regalos.**

El mejor regalo que pudo recibir en esa navidad, fueron los momentos que paso junto a Cabo: **1.- el colocar la estrella juntos**, y **2.- el abrazo que recibió del chico al despertarlo**. Cuando lo vio durmiendo bajo el árbol, algo en él se enterneció – pero miren que ternura jejejeje – dijo en voz baja mientras ponía sus aletas en sus caderas… ahora que lo pensaba, ese momento se agregaría como tercer regalo **3.- ver a Cabo dormir bajo el árbol de navidad**… _¿qué es lo que tiene entre sus aletas?_, pensó al verlo detenidamente.

Al despertarlo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ser abrazado de esa manera por el chico, y aumento cuando Cabo le entrego el pequeño paquete que abrazaba, al parecer eran cinco los regalos que recibió por el inocente Cabo…

**Muérdago.**

Era 24 de diciembre, antes de la cena de navidad, Marlene se tomó la molestia de "infiltrarse" en su base con la finalidad de visitarlos, llevando consigo un pequeño adorno que no contemplaron en su decoración navideña:** muérdago**. Skipper se mostró molesto por el adorno, ya que todos eran machos y para ejecutar la tradición del Muérdago era necesaria una pareja femenina, sin embargo Marlene ignoró el comentario del pingüino y se despidió de ellos.

Antes de irse, colocó el muérdago en la entrada del laboratorio de Kowalski, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta. Mas tarde, Skipper y Cabo se dirigieron al laboratorio del científico a traer un poco de herramienta y el control remoto de la chimenea creada por Kowalski.

El pequeño Cabo fue quien notó la planta invasora colocada en la entrada cuando Skipper cerraba la puerta – Skipper, mira – dijo mientras señalaba con su aleta hacia arriba. El aludido se sorprendió al verla – Qué! – estaba molesto con Marlene, esta se la pagaría.

Conocía perfectamente la tradición: el chico podía besar a la chica que estuviera bajo el muérdago, que suerte tenía al ser Cabo un chico… Cabo observaba detenidamente la planta colgada en la entrada, algo lo impulso a hacerlo… lentamente se acercó a Cabo, quien no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedería a continuación, y seguidamente rozó suavemente su pico en la mejilla del chico.

Cabo al sentir el pico de Skipper rozar su mejilla, tomo una coloración rojiza – Más te vale que no le comentes sobre esto a nadie – dijo mientras se alejaba con la herramienta. El chico se quedo parado, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su pico y observaba a su líder alejarse… de verdad, esta era una navidad diferente…

**AQUÍ LLEGA EL VERDADERO FINAL DEL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO… FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2011 PARA TODOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR DARLE SEGUIMIENTO A TODOS MIS FIC'S.**


	21. Drables 2

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**Nuevamente, decidí subir una serie de drabbles sobre ideas que seguramente se convertirán en capítulos (algunas) y otras ideas que no han podido ser desarrolladas. Estoy abierta a propuestas sobre los drabbles ;D**

**No olviden dejar reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**DRABBLES.**

**Ternurita.**

– Pero miren que ternurita – Pensó Skipper en voz alta, al ver como el pequeño Cabo movía de una lado a otro las plumas de su cola, mientras se encontraba dormido boca abajo, con la cabeza cubierta con su almohada, para evitar escuchar el escándalo provocado por el autoproclamado Rey Lemur…

Ahora entendía por que los humanos disfrutaban congregarse alrededor de su habitad, especialmente cuando el chico se esforzaba en su acto de la cola… de verdad que causaba ternura… – Debo de poner más atención al acto de Cabo para la próxima – dijo mientras reía en lo bajo.

Después de todo, valió la pena el no poder dormir esa noche… al parecer le debía una a Julien… lastima que jamás se enteraría de ello.

**Arrepentimiento.**

Jamás, en toda su vida, se había arrepentido de algo que hubiese hecho o dicho en el pasado… aún lo sucedido en Dinamarca, era algo de lo que no se arrepentía, debido a que se trataba de un error… un accidente provocado por su inexperiencia como soldado.

Pero en esta ocasión, el sentimiento de **arrepentimiento** se hizo presente, al momento de escuchar la platica de Cabo en su visita al habitad de los chimpancés…

"– _**Bueno Cabo, significa que no es necesario… que se puede prescindir del objeto…"**_

La respuesta que Mason le dio a la duda de su joven soldado fue suficiente para darse cuenta que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

El sentimiento fue más profundo, cuando el chico le reclamó… en definitiva debía aprender a pensar antes de decir cosas que en verdad no sentía ni pensaba… de lo contrario podría lastimar a quien más apreciaba… Que eso le sirviera de lección para el futuro.

**Paranoia.**

De los cuatro integrantes del equipo… Skipper era el vivo ejemplo de alguien que vive en la paranoia, la desconfianza que presentaba en cada una de las situaciones no tenía límites, provocando que el pingüino viviera constantemente alerta la mayor parte del tiempo para repeler algún posible ataque enemigo en su contra o en contra de su equipo... Pero, en el equipo existía un pingüino mucho más paranoico que Skipper… y ese fue un detalle que sólo el científico del grupo, de nombre Kowalski, se tomó la molestia de descubrir…

Por su puesto que no podía ser él mismo, era verdad que presentaba características de científico loco, pero jamás presentó síntomas de paranoia… Rico tampoco lo era, estaba un poco chiflado y era muy agresivo, pero no era paranoico, todo lo contrario.

Finalmente, se encontraba el pequeño Cabo… cuando se trataba de su fobia hacia los tejones, el chico entraba en un estado de alerta que superaba por mucho al de Skipper, rayando en la paranoia total… El pobre muchacho, vivía con el temor de encontrarse con algún tejón en su camino, _"siempre alerta en caso de encontrarse con un tejón"_ pensó Kowalski, quien suspiro con su conclusión. Al parecer Cabo era más parecido a Skipper de lo que se imaginaban todos…

**Esgrima.**

Cuando Skipper decidió darle a Cabo, su primera lección de esgrima, lo último que imagino fue la posibilidad de que el chico lo dejaría tumbado en el piso, con la espada cerca del corazón… Nunca más provocaría al chico mientras practicaran dicho deporte de defensa personal.

Cómo lo había olvidado… Cabo era británico.

**Rollos de Canela.**

Los Rollos de canela caseros de Hans, no eran deliciosos, eran siniestros y con muchas calorías… y tal vez estaban envenenados. No podía creer que su equipo comiera dichos rollos con tanta tranquilidad…

Sin embargo, los rollos de canela caseros que preparaba Cabo para "sus fiestas de té" con Mason… si eran deliciosos, no tenían nada de siniestros y por supuesto que tenían muchas calorías, pero eran preparados con amor… Skipper reconocía el olor de estos, en un rango de un Kilometro de distancia, en cuanto los olía asaltaba la cocina con la esperanza de obtener algunos de los rollos antes de que Cabo partiera con ellos hacía el habitad de los chimpancés… inclusive en una ocasión lo acompaño en su "fiestecita" con tal de comer más de esos deliciosos manjares… lastima que sólo los preparaba una o dos veces al mes.

**Nueva Escocia.**

– ¿Nueva Escocia? – Se preguntaba Skipper una y otra vez, después de escuchar a Kowalski, esperando una respuesta de la nada – ¿Qué tiene de interesante Nueva Escocia? – Kowalski simplemente levantó los hombres sin saber que responderle a su líder y amigo. De verdad, le había sorprendido esa declaración a Skipper…

– Kowalski, repite nuevamente la pregunta de Cabo – dijo decididamente, el aludido suspiro y lentamente respondió con la esperanza de no tener que volver a repetir la pregunta – _**¿Viviré en una Cabaña en Nueva Escocia, felizmente casado, con un huevo y otro en camino?**_ – Skipper se recargó en la pared, tratando se pensar bien las cosas… en definitiva el instinto paternal de Cabo provocaría que perdiera al soldado algún día…


	22. Monarquía

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC, PERO ME DIO UN BLOQUEO MENTAL Y NO CIRCULABAN LAS IDEAS COMO DEBIAN... DESPUES DE DOS MESES DE NO ACTUALIZAR, LES DEJO UN CAPITULO DIFERENTE... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y NO ESTE MUY FLOJO XD.**

**En esta ocasión, los personajes serán Julien y Cabo.**

**Monarquía**

Cabo era un pingüino británico, criado en el zoológico de Londres por su tío Nagel. En ocasiones, su educación chocaba contra varios aspectos o ideales de Skipper, desde su comportamiento inocente hasta su forma de ver las cosas… Un ejemplo de ello, era la pre ponderación de inocencia que siempre hacia referencia Cabo y que le traía dolores de cabeza al capitán, pero lo que más sacaba de sus casillas a Skipper era el respeto que Cabo le tenía a la figura monárquica de Julien dentro del zoológico… Para Kowalski era una situación normal, toda vez que el chico provenía de un país, cuyo gobierno consistía en una monarquía y la figura del rey era de gran importancia.

En varias ocasiones, Kowalski trataba de explicarle a Skipper las razones del chico para respetar de esa forma a Julien, pero el capitán se negaba a aceptarlas, contra argumentando con el hecho de vivir en Estado Unidos y la aplicación de la democracia, dándose por vencido el científico ante la testarudez de su amigo.

Era una mañana tranquila en el zoológico de Central Park, todos los animales mostraban sus cualidades con la finalidad de atraer la atención de los humanos… Entre los que más destacaban estaban los pingüinos, los babuinos y los lémures, pero en esta ocasión Julien se encontraba sentado en su trono totalmente aburrido, observando a todos sus súbditos, principalmente el habitad de las monjas, las cuales saludaban a los humanos con la finalidad de conseguir pescado fresco, dio un suspiro y compuso una cara de molestia la pensar que el olor de pescado inundaría nuevamente el lugar… pero su mirada se fijo en el más pequeño de ellos, quien parecía más lindo y gordito que de costumbre, realizando sus piruetas y caídas de forma tan natural que nadie pensaría en una actuación.

Sonrió al verlo fijamente, de todas las monjas esa era la que le caía mejor, no negaba que se había convertido en el "ADA" de Skipper, que compartía la misma pasión por las explosiones con Rico y que de alguna forma compartía con Kowalski situaciones que prometieron no mencionar, tales como la de cuajito; pero con Cabo todo era diferente. Era el que más toleraba sus tonterías, le tenía paciencia, le trato de enseñar cómo ser amable con los demás, los defendía en ocasiones de Skipper, les había salvado la vida del autobús de la ruta 8 y, sobre todo, le demostraba respeto y fidelidad a su corona.

Desde que se conocieron en Madagascar, Cabo le había mostrado su respeto al hacerle una leve inclinación antes de que la monja mandona le diera un golpe para evitarlo, argumentando algo sobre la democracia y otras cosas que no entendía… desde ese momento, él como rey, había visto en ese chico un subidito más, seguro que defendería el bienestar del rey a toda costa. A pesar de pertenecer al grupo de Skipper, rara vez le gritaba, todo se lo pedía de favor y pocas veces lo contradecía, inclusive en ocasiones los visitaba a escondidas para charlar un poco, aunque Boris era quien más dialogaba con él…

Dio un suspiro cansino y dejo caer brazos y piernas en su trono, dejándolos colgando mientras veía el cielo azul sobre él... El olor a pescado inundo el lugar, provocando que Julien pidiera a gritos la pinza nasal real, dirigiendo una mirada de furia contra los pingüinos que se regodeaban con el pescado obtenido, al parecer estaban festejando como sólo ellos lo hacían, chocando palmas entre ellos, pero, como solía ocurrir, Skipper golpeo a Cabo en vez de chocar palmas, esa era una escena muy común, pero no dejaba de llamarle la atención al Rey.

Cuando al fin cerraron el zoológico, el lémur se dirigió a la sede de los pingüinos, saltándose todas las medidas de seguridad implementadas por Kowalski, en cuanto entro al lugar de ellos Skipper estalló en furia – KOWALSKI! Acaso no te dije que mejoraras la seguridad de la sede – gritó molesto, empujando al lémur hacia la salida. Julien dio un salto, pasando por encima de Skipper y corriendo al refrigerador para sacar un jugo – mi pancita quiere algunos jugos y como Boris salió a buscar con Mort algunos lichis, decidí venir aquí – Skipper se levantó llamando a Rico para sacarlo, pero Cabo se adelantó – Rey, esos jugos nos pertenecen, son para personal autorizado, por favor salga de aquí – el pequeño pingüino lo desarmo con su amabilidad, Julien tomando aún de la caja de jugo, hizo una señal con su mano como si le quitara importancia a sus palabra y caminó hacia la salida – nos vemos monjas!

Skipper no entendía porque Cabo seguía siendo amable con Julien, pero de algún modo lograba sacar a ese intruso del lugar, ignorando la situación se dirigió a la televisión y tomo el control remoto – Cabo, es tu turno de escoger el programa… y por favor, que no sean esos lunacornios – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona el líder. Cabo observaba la salida que había tomado Julien cuando escucho a Skipper llamarlo, sonrió y corrió para sentarse a su lado y encender el televisor, en esta ocasión su programa no era transmitido, así que eligió un programa de camiones monstruos, provocando la emoción de Skipper – a esto me refería Cabo! Esto sí es un programa de televisión – Julien se encontraba afuera de la sede tomando su jugo, escuchando aún la plática de ellos, sonrió al escuchar que Skipper felicitaba a Cabo, dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitad.

Realmente ese chico era un valioso elemento, sabía cómo comportarse con la realeza, incluso tenía el comportamiento de un integrante de la realeza, sólo le faltaba aprender a mandar… tal vez algún día, lo convertiría en un caballero, de todos modos le había salvado la vida y a sus fieles súbditos… así también pertenecería a la nobleza… Y con esas ideas se sentó en su trono, para esperar la llegada de Boris y Mort con sus lichis.

* * *

**UNA GRAN DISCULPA A TODOS POR LA TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, PERO COMO PODRÁN PERCIBIR LA AUSENCIA DE INSPIRACIÓN ME DIO UN GOLPE MORTAL PROVOCANDO LA DIFICULTAD DE ESCRITURA EN MIS HISTORIAS… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, ES UNA IDEA QUE HE TENIDO DESDE QUE ESCRIBIR EL FIC DE "RECUERDOS". CABO ES EL ÚNICO QUE NO ATACA A JULIEN Y SIEMPRE LO TOLERA Y ESA FUE MI INSPIRACIÓN.**


	23. 23 Tormenta electrica

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR MI TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, HAN PASADO TRES MESES DESDE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE REALICE… ESPERO QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADO, EN ESTA OCASIÓN EL HÉROE SERA RICO! (Aunque será casi al final del la historia ¬¬")**

**Tormenta Eléctrica**

Era una noche húmeda en Nueva York, la lluvia caía incesantemente en las calles de la Gran Manzana, mojando a todo aquel que no tenía resguardo. Todos los animales del zoológico se encontraban dentro de sus cálidos habitad, escuchando como caían las gotas de lluvias. Un pingüino pequeño revisaba en ocasiones el estado del tiempo fuera de su habitad, a través del periscopio… con cada vistazo que daba al exterior suspiraba por la tranquilidad que sentía – Cabo, sucede algo? – preguntó un pingüino más alto, sin levantar la vista de un par de tubos de ensayo que contenían líquidos de diversos colores y consistencias. Tenía pocos meses que se había integrado un nuevo pingüino con ellos, no lo conocían del todo y no era que les interesara demasiado, pero esa noche el chico se estaba mostrando más nervioso que de costumbre.

– No sucede nada, señor Kowalski – respondió con respeto y mostrándose aún más nervioso ante el cuestionamiento. El científico del grupo dejó aún lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al periscopio para verificar que era lo que vigilaba el joven soldado, haciéndolo a un lado – mmm, al parecer va aumentar el nivel de la precipitación, tal vez se convierta en una tormenta eléctrica… – un gemido provocó que dejará sus divagaciones y volteara a ver a quien lo había producido – Tranquilo Cabo, se trata de lluvia solamente con tendencia a convertirse en una inofensiva tormenta eléctrica – le dijo levantando la ceja derecha – no hay nada que temer.

– Yaju! – Respondió Rico, levantando a su muñeca en el aire… el científico sonrió al recordar que Rico disfrutaba aquellas noches de lluvia, por que el sonido de los truenos eran bastante parecidos al sonido que hacían las cargas de dinamita al estallar… El joven pingüino observó la emoción de compañero, preguntándose si conocía los riesgos de dichas tormentas, ignorando la situación camino un poco para responder al cientifico – Lo sé, gracias – dijo con una sonrisa forzada en el pico y tocando las puntas de su aleta, se dio media vuelta dejando frente al periscopio al Teniente del equipo y corrió en dirección al refrigerador para tomar un jugo de manzana antes de sentarse a ver un poco de televisión, subiendo el volumen para evitar escuchar la lluvia que caía en el exterior y el momento en que se convirtiera en una tormenta eléctrica... la simple idea le provocaba escalofrío. Conforme fue avanzando la tarde, la lluvia fue arreciando en la ciudad, sin convertirse aún en una tormenta.

Había llegado la hora de dormir y todos se dirigieron a sus literas, a excepción del pingüino líder que decidió realizar el reconocimiento a pesar del temporal que se presentaba fuera del habitad. En un inició y siguiendo el orden de prelación, era el turno de Cabo, pero por considerarlo aún muy joven e inexperto para dicha actividad y, por el temporal que se encontraba afuera, decidió sustituirlo en su deber, provocando algunas quejas del chico.

En un inició, el chico agradeció que su líder no lo obligara a realizar el "reconocimiento", pero se negó a que su líder saliera a realizar el reconocimiento bajo la lluvia o por lo menos que no fuera solo, argumentando el peligro al que se sometía en caso de que se convirtiera en una tormenta eléctrica, palabras que molestaron al capitán del equipo – joven e ingenuo Cabo, sino supiera cuidarme durante una llovizna, no sería el capitán de esta unidad militar – respondió con la finalidad de callar las quejas del chico que, de por sí, ya eran molestas. Dicho esto, subió por las escaleras y salió de la sede, deseándoles una buena noche.

Kowalski y Rico se dirigieron inmediatamente a su litera dispuestos a dormir, pero Cabo se quedó parado observando la salida, como si esperara que Skipper cambiase de opinión y regresara a la sede, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el especialista en armas se percatará de dicho detalle – ugh, ugh – dijo, llamando la atención de Kowalski y señalando a Cabo que no dejaba de ver el plato de comida por el que salió Skipper. El científico paso su aleta por su rostro, enderezándose en su litera, decidido a calmar al chico – Cabo, será mejor que duermas, mañana tenemos varías misiones que realizar y necesitamos estar bien descansados –. Cabo dirigió a su vista a Kowalski y luego a la salida, tallándose sus aletas antes de soltar un suspiro y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente – si señor – dijo caminando a su litera… mientras se tapaba con su sábana dijo de manera apenas audible – Ustedes no entienden… –.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cabo trató de conciliar el sueño, moviéndose en su litera. Durante ese tiempo, lo único que se escuchaban en la sede eran los ronquidos y algunas risas maniacas de Rico junto a un "Kaboom", algunos murmullos de Kowalski sobre Doris la delfín, estrella del espectáculo marino del zoológico que, hasta el momento, no había tenido el placer ver, y la lluvia cayendo fuera del sede que opacaban uno que otro suspiro emitido por Cabo… después de una hora logró dormirse sin dejar de lado la idea del peligro al que se había expuesto su líder al salir con ese temporal.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de la noche fue interrumpida por un rayo que cruzo el cielo y el sonido de su respectivo trueno. El ruido provocado por el rayo, dio como consecuencia que el pequeño Cabo se despertara sobresaltado, sin saber con exactitud qué lo había despertado, volteó a todos lados buscando su origen. Abrazó su sábana contra sí con fuerza, antes de decidirse pararse de su litera de un salto sin soltar la misma, continuó con su búsqueda, dirigiendo la mirada, primero a sus compañeros quienes se encontraban profundamente dormidos y luego al resto de la cede en busca del origen del ruido, pero no logro ver nada. Antes de volver a la cama se dirigió al periscopio para verificar el estado del clima… la lluvia continuaba incesante, justo como se encontraba antes de irse a la cama, pero un hilo plateado surcó el cielo trayendo con ello un fuerte ruido. Cabo al verlo sintió como se helaba su cuerpo, pero al escucharlo, se encogió en su lugar ahogando un grito y tapándose con las aletas sus oídos.

Se alejó del periscopio, lentamente sin abrir los ojos y destapar sus oídos, soltó la sábana y corrió en dirección de su litera, colocándose en el rincón de ésta como una forma de protegerse del ruido y los rayos… después de unos segundos, tomó su sabana, ocultándose dentro de esta – Skipper – llamó a su líder, pero no recibió respuesta, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, salió de su litera descubriendo con horror que la litera de su capitán se encontraba vacía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Skipper se encontraba oculto bajo uno de los techos de la tienda de regalos, resguardándose de la lluvia, cuando vio caer algunos rayos y truenos en el cielo… la luz emitida por los rayos le permitía observar un bello espectáculo, además el sonido que provocaban le recordaba al de los cañones militares.

Sonrió ampliamente, permitiendo que el clima lo relajará, sin embargo una idea asalto su mente, al recordar que el reconocimiento de ese día lo realizaría rápidamente, puesto que le había prometido al pequeño Cabo regresar pronto, por lo que debía de darse prisa, ya era muy tarde… al menos sus hombres estaban a salvo de la tormenta, secos y dormidos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos en la sede se encontraban durmiendo tranquilamente, ignorando la tormenta que se encontraba presente… todos menos uno de los pingüinos, que se encontraba oculto debajo de sus sabanas buscando la forma de no escuchar el ruido producido durante estas. Después de tres rayos y truenos, el chico se levanto de su litera y se dirigió al centro de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. El intervalo del tiempo entre cada rayo y trueno se reducía conforme avanzaba la tormenta, y con ello crecía su desesperación… no sabía a dónde ocultarse, antes podía dirigirse con su Tío Nagel, pero él no se encontraba en ese lugar… estaba solo. Finalmente, decidió ocultarse dentro del laboratorio de Kowalski, esperando que no se enfadara con él.

Skipper llegó a la sede totalmente mojado, se dirigió al baño, sin voltear a ver a sus hombres, y tomo una toalla para secarse. Algo extraño sucedía en la cede, desde que había llegado su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien, así que con ese sentimiento se dirigió a su litera, cuando observó a sus hombres dormir, notó que faltaba el más joven e inmediatamente lo busco con la mirada en dirección a la cocina… nada, no existía rastro del chico.

Estaba a punto de alertar a los demás, cuando escucho un sollozo en el laboratorio de Kowalski, lentamente se dirigió a él, en pose de combate, listo para eliminar al enemigo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al pequeño integrante, escondido bajo la mesa tapándose los oídos con sus aletas – qué te sucede Cabo? – preguntó Skipper, acercándose lentamente al chico.

Cabo estaba llorando, dio un vistazo a Skipper, pero un trueno volvió a sonar, provocando que el chico se encogiese en su lugar, dejando confundido a su líder – ah, Cabo qué te sucede – volvió a preguntar, sin entender que le sucedía a su soldado. – Los rayos… los truenos… no paran – respondió entrecortadamente, tratando de contener sus lágrimas y ocultado su rostro entre sus piernas ya aletas. Skipper entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al chico.

– Cabo, dime qué te sucede – dijo de manera estricta Skipper, tratando de entender que tenían que ver los rayos y los truenos con el estado que tenía el más joven de sus soldados. El chico tembló, pero su líder no supo si era por el trueno que había sonado o por sus palabras, además se negaba abrir la boca – te lo repito por última vez… qué sucede?

El chico levantó la cabeza y abrió lentamente los ojos – les tengo miedo a los rayos y a los truenos – dijo llorando por la vergüenza de dicha afirmación… Skipper lo vio fijamente, había escuchado de muchas fobias, incluso él tenía algunas (aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie) pero no pensó que el chico le temiera a los truenos, como si fuera un niño pequeño…

– Cabo no tienes de que preocuparte, son solo… son… bueno, no tienes nada de que temer, estoy seguro que Kowalski te dará una explicación lógica – dijo extendiendo su aleta en dirección al chico para que saliera de debajo de la mesa, misma que fue aceptada por el chico, que se sintió protegido.

:::::::::::::::::

– KOWALSKI! – Gritó Skipper para despertar a su hombre de opciones, mismo que al levantarse se golpeó contra el techo de su cama, bajo de muy mala gana sobándose la cabeza – qué sucede Skipper? – Preguntó observando con curiosidad al más joven que se ocultaba detrás del líder… Skipper soltó un suspiro – tenemos un problema – dijo señalando a Cabo…

Después de una corta explicación de parte de Skipper y de observar las reacciones del más joven con cada nuevo rayo, Kowalski realizó algunas anotaciones ante la mirada curiosa de Rico que volteaba los ojos con cada nuevo salto que daba el más joven.

– Bueno Skipper – comenzó el científico del grupo, viendo fijamente al pequeño Cabo, quien se mostraba visiblemente nervioso ante el ruido provocado por los truenos y rayos – estamos ante un caso extremo de brontofobia – dijo el científico realizando algunas anotaciones en su libreta.

Rico y Skipper se vieron entre sí – en español, por favor! – Se quejó el más bajo- Kowalski se rasco la cabeza con su lápiz, pensando en una forma fácil de explicarles a ese par de que se trataba el problema. Un par de gruñidos y un "kabom" de Rico fueron suficientes para que el científico apartara su mirada de la libreta y realizará un dibujo rápido – miedo a los truenos – respondió simplemente, mostrando los garabatos que representaban a un pingüino encogido y semioculto en una sábana con nubes y rayos alrededor

Un resoplido de Rico y la risa de Skipper rompieron el silencio reinante, les parecía ridículo que alguien le tuviese miedo a los rayos y truenos, cuando se parecían tanto al sonido que realizaban los cañones durante las batallas. Rico por su parte, le dio unas cuantas palmadas al chico, haciendo algunos movimientos con sus aletas y diciendo algunos – kabom-kabom – para calmarlo.

– ahhhh… Kowalski ya sé que el chico le tiene miedo a los truenos… quiero una solución para ello – ordenó Skipper sin quitar la vista de Cabo que abrazaba su manta como si ese objeto fuese a protegerlo de algún ataque, mientras Rico lo animaba a su forma… Molesto le arrancó la sabana de sus aletas y la arrojó lejos – No puedes tenerle miedo a los truenos y a los rayos… demuestra ser hombre! – Gritó comenzándose a pasear de un lado a otro.

– Kowalski… OPCIONES! – El aludido realizo rápidamente algunos garabatos en su libreta mostrando el resultado – podemos darle terapia – Skipper levantó una ceja antes de dar su respuesta – necesitamos algo más rápido – dijo colocando sus aletas en la espalda… el científico volvió a repetir sus acciones sobre la libreta, para mostrar finalmente un pingüino parado en el exterior – que enfrente su miedo como los machos – dijo golpeando con su lápiz la hoja de libreta… Skipper sonrió – te la compro – y sin dejar que Cabo emitiera alguna queja tomaron al joven pingüino y lo sacaron por el plato de comida.

Cayó de sentón sobre el suelo mojado, escuchando un trueno sobre su cabeza… dio un grito de terror y se arrojo sobre la entrada, misma que fue sellada – lo siento Cabo, pero debes superar tu miedo – dijo Skipper desde el otro lado del plato. El chico se levantó y corrió a buscar refugio donde quiera que fuere, siempre y cuando no le lograse alcanzar algún rayo.

Después de caminar por un rato, se oculto debajo de una banca, hasta que paso la tormenta, o al menos eso pensó…

Suspiró aliviado al ver que la tormenta había parado y sólo restaba una ligera llovizna que mojaba ligeramente sus plumas, ahora podía regresar a la sede sin ninguna preocupación, pero un nuevo trueno le hizo correr en dirección al habitad… por más que tratara de relajarse le resultaba imposible, no podía creer que Skipper le obligase estar fuera con el peligro que evidenciaban los truenos… nuevos hilos amarillos se hicieron presentes en el cielo, trayendo sus respectivos truenos, provocando algunos gritos de terror por parte de Cabo.

Otro ruido parecido a un trueno lo hizo saltar en dirección del plato de comida, tratando de abrirlo para entrar, pero había sido sellado por órdenes de Skipper, un nuevo sonido provocó un grito de él, pero esta vez iba acompañado de una voz – Kabom! – volteo su cabeza en dirección descubriendo que se trataba de Rico – Rico! Acaso tu no le temes a los rayos? – Preguntó curioso el chico encogido en su lugar, el aludido movió negativamente la cabeza, regurgitando una pequeña carga de dinamita encendida arrojándola lejos, en cuanto estalló se escucho un ruido parecido a los anteriores.

– Eras tú? – Preguntó limpiando sus lagrimas que se revolvían con la ligera llovizna que mojaba su cuerpo – Shiii – respondió alegremente el otro pingüino, quien le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera… el joven pingüino le siguió inseguro a donde le indicaba, llegaron a los límites del zoológico, donde Rico saco un pequeño control – ugh, ugh – dijo pasándole el objeto. Cabo tomo el aparato, viéndolo con curiosidad, mientras Rico le señalaba con la aleta que apretara el botón.

Una serie de explosiones se hicieron presentes, mismas que se revolvían con el sonido de los truenos y las luces del cielo – KABOM! KABOM! KABOM! – gritaba Rico, dando vueltas en el mismo lugar, provocando la risa de Cabo – si Rico, Kabom – dijo pasándole nuevamente el control. El aludido soltó algunas cargas más de dinamita, para que estallasen en tanto pasaba la tormenta y regresaban a la sede.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado algunos años desde aquel suceso, aquella noche era lluviosa y algunos truenos se habían hecho presentes, pero ya no era necesario ocultarse dentro del laboratorio de Kowalski o debajo de su sabana, o buscar la seguridad de Skipper… no, ya no era necesario, porque Rico se encargaba de callar aquellos sonidos con divertidas explosiones que alteraban al resto del zoológico, pero hacían sonreír al joven Cabo, al saber que no le dañarían mientras estuviese cerca de aquel pingüino psicópata, al cual hasta los rayos y truenos temían.

**TENGO UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE CAPÍTULOS COMENZADOS CON ALGUNAS LÍNEAS, QUE NO HE LOGRADO ATERRIZAR COMO SE DEBE. PUEDEN ESTAR SEGUROS QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERÁ CORTO T.T.**

**TAMBIÉN TENGO LISTO EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE MI FIC "¿MISIÓN COMPARTIDA?", QUE SERA PUBLICADO A MAS TARDAR EL DÍA MIÉRCOLES, LLEGANDO ASÍ A SU FINAL.**

**DE ALGO PUEDEN ESTAR SEGUROS, ESTIMADOS LECTORES, EL FIC DE CABO Y EL DE "THE CLOSE EYES" AÚN NO LLEGARAN A SU FIN, NI SERÁN ABANDONADOS SIN PREVIO AVISO, COMO ALGUNOS LLEGARON A PENSAR. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE SEGUIMIENTO A MIS HISTORIAS!**

***BRONTOFOBIA: Miedo a los truenos. Persistente, anormal e injustificado miedo a los rayos y truenos de las tormentas. Las personas que la padecen sufren aunque no puedan darse cuenta de que los truenos no constituyen una amenaza hacia su integridad física. **

**La persona estará alarmada tanto antes como durante las tormentas. Si se encuentra al aire libre durante la tormenta eléctrica, padecerá ansiedad, si se encuentra dentro de casa, es posible que tienda a esconderse bajo la cama, detrás del sofá, bajo una mesa o en los armarios, etc.**


	24. LA VISITA DEL TÍO NIGEL DRABLES

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disfrútenlo ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**LA VISITA DEL TÍO NIGEL. DRABLES.**

**Emoción.**

Emoción era lo que sentía el pequeño Cabo cuando vio la postal recibida a su nombre, trató de leerla pero Skipper se la arrebato y entregó a Kowalski para que descifrara las "encriptaciones" contenidas. Decidió darle por su lado a su líder, al ver la emoción que le dio la simple idea de ir a la batalla en una guerra, misma que se convirtió en decepción al escuchar a los simios – YUPI! VIENE EL TÍO NIGEL! – gritó emocionado al confirmar la noticia.

Debía preparar todo para su visita, a pesar de las quejas de su líder y compañeros.

**Aburrimiento.**

Eso era la sensación que inundaba el ser de Skipper con tanta palabrería sobre flores y cuestiones de etiqueta de parte del tío de Cabo… acaso no podía hablar de algo más emocionante? cómo era posible que aquel pingüino viviese de aquella forma, alejado de todo peligro?… definitivamente era un Hippie y se alegraba que Cabo se mantuviera alejado de aquella mala influencia.

**Admiración.**

Toda su vida deseo crecer por el simple hecho de parecerse a su tío favorito, las normas de etiqueta, su gusto por los arreglos florales, su fino gusto por la comida, la preparación de varios platillos, eran sólo algunos aspectos que había aprendido de aquel pingüino que ahora hablaba sobre aquellas hermosas flores.

Su educación había sido para ser un caballero y no un soldado, como Skipper trataba de educarlo, sin embargo no podía dejar de admirar la fuerza y decisión de su líder de la cual carecía… ¿ahora a quien debía de admirar?

**Sorpresa.**

– UN AGENTE SECRETO? – exclamó el pequeño pingüino sorprendido por la declaración de su tío… cómo era posible que su tío fuese un agente espía y no se lo dijera en todo ese tiempo? Acaso aquel sujeto refinado, amable, carismático y amante de las flores era sólo una pantalla para engañar a todos? Acaso también lo había engañado?

No podía creer que toda su vida fuera una ficción y, aún más, que su tío creyera que su comportamiento fuera una simple pantalla para engañar a sus amigos… no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante las burlas de su tío al tomar su lunacornio y ver que brillaba en la oscuridad, al menos el chip de voz había sido retirado.

**Ardilla Roja.**

Nuevamente escuchaba aquel nombre que los atormento por varios días a causa de la presencia de aquel pingüino llamado Bob… acaso su tío estaba igual de loco y obsesionado por aquel ser inexistente, cuya presencia no era más que una leyenda o un cuento de pesadilla para asustar a los críos.

Observó el aparato que salió de la gigantesca maleta de su tío, mostrando la ubicación actual de la ardilla roja… aquello era imposible, habían recorrido todas las zonas del Central Park, tenían identificados cada rincón y era imposible que aquel maligno ser se encontrara en aquellos terrenos.

**Batalla.**

Una fuerte batalla se libraba entre su tío y la ardilla roja, ser mitológico que ya no lo era tanto… Trepaba cuidadosamente por el cohete para desactivarlo, su tío no se tomó la molestia de preguntarle si tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, simplemente había confiado en él… y no lo defraudaría, pondría en práctica todo lo aprendido con Kowalski y haría honor a su puesto de "Especialista", en qué, quien sabe, pero lo haría.

**Secuestro.**

Estaba aterrado! En un inicio estaba molesto con su tío por no permitir contarles la verdad a sus amigos, pero ahora tenía miedo… Todos ellos habían sido capturados por la Ardilla Roja y no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlos…

Se encontraba abrazado de su Lunacornio, preguntándose cómo un pequeño pingüino podría rescatar a tres soldados experimentados y un super agente espía secreto que habían sido capturados.

La luz que emitía su muñeco, le dio una grandiosa idea, sólo esperaba que funcionara.

**Rescate**.

Su plan había funcionado… la idea de la luz del lunacornio le había permitido tomar ventaja contra la ardilla roja, era una verdadera lástima que hubiese huido, sin lograr ayudar a completar la misión de su tío, aunque se sentía satisfecho al ver su mirada de orgullo por su actuar.

**¿Verdadera personalidad o Apariencia?**

Sonrió ampliamente cuando su tío se retiró de la sede, regresando a la base para entregar los informes respectivos, mismos que establecían su excelente actuar y un par de recomendaciones para que el chico entrara al mundo del espionaje… mientras, sus compañeros se reían de su tío por la impresión falsa que se había llevado de Cabo.

Las burlas de Rico se comenzaban a tornar fastidiosas, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto, más tarde se encargaría de Kowalski y Skipper. Al final de cuentas, una acción como aquella no afectaría nada a su faceta actual.

– Eso crees? – dijo enderezando su espalda, sacando el pecho y hablando con su acento británico, pero con un tono un poco más maduro, como el utilizado por su tío, mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina por algunas galletas… dejando sorprendido a Rico que había presenciado eso.

No importaron sus llamados a los demás, nadie le creyó…


	25. Sorpresa de pescado y Ecuador part 1

**NOTA:** **LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR SON ORIGINALES DE TOM MCGRATH Y ERIC DARNELL, NO ME PERTENECEN. LOS PERSONAJES NO CONOCIDOS Y LOS QUE NO PERTENECEN A LA SERIE SON PERSONAJES ORIGINALES CREADOS POR SU SERVIDOR (OC), SU USO REQUERIRÁ PERMISO PREVIO (**excepto por quienes ya fue extendido).**

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC, PERO ME DIO UN BLOQUEO MENTAL Y NO CIRCULABAN LAS IDEAS COMO DEBÍAN... LUEGO LLEGO LA ULTIMA ETAPA DE LA ESCUELA Y FINALMENTE LA TESIS, SIN MENCIONAR LA CARGA DE TRABAJO Y LAS CUESTIONES PERSONALES QUE DEBIERON SER ATENDIDAS.

Curiosamente, el capítulo trataría de la primera vez que probó Cabo la sorpresa de pescado de Skipper, pero termine escribiendo otra cosa, así que más remedio XD

En otras ideas, por ahora, tengo un capitulo a medio terminar en una libreta que no he pasado, pero espero hacerlo en los próximos días para garantizar otra actualización pronto.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me siguen leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza, espero que les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos.

PROTAGONISTAS: Manfredi, Skipper y Cabo.

**SORPRESA DE PESCADO… Y ECUADOR (Part. 1)…**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que el nuevo integrante del equipo había logrado adaptarse a las actividades diarias, desde los entrenamientos y misiones, hasta los momentos divertidos así como con el resto de los habitantes del zoológico.

El líder de ese momento: Manfredi, observaba satisfecho a todos los chicos detrás suyo, luego de una mañana de misiones y mantenimiento necesario para el zoológico, especialmente aquel joven pingüino británico que charlaba animosamente con Skipper.

– Muy bien hecho chicos – anunció Manfredi, mientras su hermano continuaba molestando al científico del grupo con la finalidad de sacarle una broma o, por lo menos, una carcajada con la finalidad de ganar aquella apuesta que habían hecho desde meses atrás para eliminar la seriedad del pingüino inteligente, sin lograrlo de ningún modo – tendrán la tarde libre, recuerden que mañana saldremos de misión, así que los quiero relajados y descansados para la misión.

Skipper fijo su vista en el pingüino de ojos cafés, antes de dejar a un lado a Cabo y caminar en dirección de su líder y entrar tras de él.

– Manfredi… deberíamos estar entrenando y no descansando, la misión de mañana es importante y los chicos debemos estar en forma – reclamó el más bajito, haciendo reír al mayor quien le abrazado por el costado.

– Skipper, te he dicho que aprendas a relajarte, fíjate en el chico nuevo…

– Rico? – preguntó Skipper levantando la ceja, sin entender.

– No… Rico no, me refiero a Cabo – dijo tranquilamente Manfredi sin soltar a Skipper – siempre tranquilo y apacible.

– Dirás muerto de miedo y nervios… es la primera misión del chico fuera del zoológico y es una maraña de nervios! Acaso no lo viste cuando mencionaste la misión de mañana?! – gritó Skipper trayendo la risa de Manfredi.

– Por supuesto Skipper y por eso, te pido que relajes al chico, no quiero descuidos innecesarios durante la misión de Ecuador que puedan perjudicarnos – dijo en tono serio, ante la mirada curiosa de Skipper, quien resoplo y comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

– Vamos Manfredi… qué es lo que puede salir mal? – preguntó colocando sus aletas en sus caderas, sonriéndole a su líder – todo está a nuestro favor y patearemos la aleta de aquel delfín…

Dio medio vuelta dirigiéndose de regreso por los pasos andados, mientras Manfredi componía una expresión de preocupación y tristeza, especialmente por aquel pingüino que le daba la espalda en esos breves minutos, sabía que algo andaba mal con aquella misión, lo podía sentir en sus plumas, pero de qué forma podía comprobarlo.

– En ese caso, diviértanse todos, los alcanzare en unas horas – dijo Manfredi ocultando su expresión al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba el más bajito, antes de avanzar hacía sus oficinas.

Skipper movió afirmativamente la cabeza, antes de continuar con su camino en dirección de la cocina, si algo siempre le había relajado en la vida era cocinar aquella receta que su madre le había heredado y que pasaba en las aletas de los hijos desde la antigüedad. Además, estaba seguro que Manfredi le gustaría comer algo luego de toda la organización que realizaría en su oficina para la misión del día siguiente…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Esto es… – murmuró el joven soldado sin dejar de observar su plato de comida como si cuidase que no le atacara en un momento a otro… estaba seguro que su comida se había movido, a pesar de oler a algo muerto.

Movió ligeramente su tenedor dentro de esa masa sin forma, sin lograr reconocer ningún tipo de ingrediente dentro de ella, al menos sabía que era pescado o, al menos, eso aseguraba Skipper.

– Es sorpresa de pescado joven Cabo – dijo Skipper orgulloso, observando tanto al joven pingüino británico, como a Rico, elementos nuevos de su unidad.

Por su parte, Manfredi y Johnson observaban con horror aquel plato que trataba hacerse pasar por comida, sin poder evitar sentir lastima de aquellos elementos nuevos que tendrían la desgracia de comer aquella "cosa".

– Le dijiste que se relajara, cierto? – murmuró Johnson suavemente, con algo de molestia, no podía creer que comerían aquello cuando al siguiente día partirían a una misión de muerte… Skipper haría lo que Espiráculo podía hacerles…

– Estaba nervioso y el chico también… tenía que hacer algo al respecto – argumento observando como el joven británico tomaba un poco de sorpresa de pescado y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Cabo abrió grandes los ojos al sentir como su garganta se cerraba y se negaba a dejar pasar aquella comida viscosa y con un sabor desagradable que no podía describir de ninguna forma, haciendo un esfuerzo por no escupir aquel alimento frente a sus líderes y compañeros y no borrar aquella mirada de emoción que le daba Skipper.

No tardo ni perezoso, Manfredi se levantó de su lugar, tomando la jarra de bebida y derramándola "accidentalmente", antes de correr y pescar de un hombro a Cabo que estaba a punto de hablar.

– Esto… es… – murmuró Cabo, deteniendo sus palabras al sentir la aleta de Manfredi.

– LO MÁS DELICIOSO QUE HAS PROBADO EN TODA TU VIDA? – a completó el líder, jalando al chico – Lo sabemos todos, hijo que te parece si me acompañas? – preguntó sin dejar de empujar a Cabo ante la mirada extrañada de todos, especialmente de Skipper.

No fue difícil llevarlo a la cocina con la excusa de la jarra de bebida y para que le ayudara a cargar algunas cosas, aunque el joven soldado tenía una cara de enfermo fatal.

– Señor… sucede… algo? – preguntó, mientras Manfredi le sostenía el pico para callarlo.

– Escúchame bien Cabo, aquí tenemos una regla: "nadie le dice que tan horrible sabe su sorpresa de pescado a Skipper", escuchaste?! – aseguró Manfredi entrecerrando sus ojos. Quería demasiado a Skipper como para lastimarle con una verdad tan cruel como esa.

Cabo abrió sus ojos, tratando de quejarse, sin que Manfredi se lo permitiera.

– Ya sé que no permito las mentiras en esta unidad, pero una mentira blanca como esa no nos matara… – dijo, antes la mirada molesta de Cabo, quien estaba seguro que de regresar y probar nuevamente esa cosa, moriría sin poder ir a la misión o al menos enfermaría.

– Además… el ego de Skipper es muy frágil, podrá ser muy macho y orgulloso, hacerse pasar por una fortaleza impenetrable, pero es muy sensible… y esta comida fue un forma de relajarnos para la misión de mañana… entiendes eso, pequeño? – preguntó Manfredi, observando el movimiento de cabeza del joven pingüino antes de soltarle y suspirar – bien, regresemos a la cocina… a terminar de… – detuvo sus palabras como si le costaran trabajo pronunciarlas, mientras Cabo sonreía.

– Entiendo Señor – murmuró suavemente, remarcando su acento británico, tomando una aleta de su superior – tenemos que terminar de comer, aunque eso tenga sabor a sudor de elefante…

– Sudor de elefante?! – preguntó Manfredi algo sorprendido y confundido, mientras Cabo reía ligeramente.

– Ese día que chocaron contra la pata explosiva de elefante, supe cuál era el sabor del sudor de elefante – dijo con pesadumbres el chico, mientras salían de la cocina y continuar comiendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tragó pesado aquel bocado, mientras Kowalski y Rico trataban de buscar la forma de evitar comer aquel platillo que sirvió su líder sin que se diera cuenta… Desde ese día que probó la sorpresa de pescado de Skipper y siendo la última vez que hablo con Manfredi de forma tan personal, se había prometido así mismo cumplir con aquella regla que su difunto líder había impuesto para no lastimar al pingüino oji-azul.

Lástima que la había roto con el suero de la verdad, de Kowalski…

REITERO MI DISCULPA POR LA FALTA DE ACTUALIZACIONES CONSTANTES DE MI PARTE, LAS OCUPACIONES Y ALGUNAS OTRAS COSAS QUE NO LOGRAN JUSTIFICAR DEL TODO MI AUSENCIA SE HAN IMPUESTO, SIN EMBARGO, TRATO DE CONTINUAR EN LA MEDIDA DE LO POSIBLE.

DENTRO DE POCO ESPERO TENER LISTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEL FIC "CLOSE YOUR EYES" Y UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC ("CABO").

AGRADEZCO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA Y ME HAN MOTIVADO A SUPERAR LOS BLOQUEOS Y OCUPACIONES PARA PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO. MUCHAS GRACIAS!


End file.
